Soldiers and Devils
by Nat-N-Mischa
Summary: With the country split by a civil war, the brothers are also split. Sam has become well known for his viciousness in his work for the North, while Dean has left the North and it's corruption for the South and assumed the name Harvelle. He doesn't expect fiery blonde recruit Elizabeth to throw his world off kilter, or quiet Olivia to have a secret that may turn the tide of the war.
1. Behind Blue Eyes

**AN:** _Full Summary: With the country split by a civil war, the brothers are also split with histories on both sides. Sam has become well known for his viciousness in his work for the North, while Dean has left the North and it's corruption for the South and is assuming the identity of Dean Harvelle while he trains new recruits at the Southern Capital. He expects to have to be careful what he says and does; he doesn't expect to find a fiery blonde recruit who will throw his world off kilter. As Elizabeth learns to fight for the South, and defies expectations of being a woman in the army, she meets a young woman, Olivia, with a secret that could turn the tide of the war._

Elizabeth stood outside the recruiting office and took a deep breath.

"Do your part!" Screamed a poster on the door. It showed a very muscular man holding a gun with a serious look on his face. What the poster did not show, and never did, were the women who were fighting along with the men.

She pushed her blonde hair out of her face and walked in. The man behind the counter looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"What can I do for you?" He asked. Elizabeth squared her shoulders, this was what she had prepared for.

"I want to sign up." She said,

"What now?" The man asked.

"I want to sign up."

"Honey, they are going to send you home as soon as they begin training." The man said, whatever his intentions were, they weren't condescending. Elizabeth however couldn't help bristling a little.

"I know what I'm getting myself into." She said a little more force in her voice.

The man raised his eyebrows but didn't comment any further. The paper was pushed towards her, filled with information she had to fill out. She thanked him and left office.

No matter what the man had said, Elizabeth would find herself three months later on a bus bound for the capital to begin training. She looked out the window, her bag was stashed under the bus and her headphones were in her ears. The music thundered in her ears and she tapped her foot in time to the rhythm.

The road signs were slowly counting out the miles until she reached the camp, until finally they winded down the gravel road. The camp appeared to be a bare bones facility, but in fact a large part of the facility was housed underground to shield it from attack by the North.

The bus stopped and she got up, ignoring the looks that she was getting from the other recruits. The hot humid air of the South filled her lungs and sweat was already beading on her hairline.

"Line up!" A voice barked, a tall man in uniform was sneering at the new arrivals. S. Campbell was stamped on the pocket of his shirt.

The recruits got into line, and Campbell began to walk down the line.

"This is the sorriest group of idiots I have ever seen! During the next few weeks, you will have to prove to me and everyone here that you have what it takes to become part of our army! If you fail, if you slack, if you disobey orders, then you will not be welcome here! You will take your bags to your assigned bunker and you will receive your recruit uniforms. You have not earned the right yet to wear the uniform of our country!" He was handed a clipboard and began to name off where people would be staying. One by one the men in line fell out and as Elizabeth chanced a glance around, she realized that she really was the only girl in line.

The last boy was called out and she was left standing alone. Campbell came to stand in front of her.

"Now what are you waiting for?" He asked.

"My bunker assignment sir." Elizabeth said.

"Your assignment is to get back on that bus. You do not belong here!" He snapped.

Elizabeth saw red and opened her mouth to retaliate when,

"I'll take it from here Campbell." A woman's voice said. She saw a woman in uniform, her brunette hair tucked into her cap and dressed in uniform. E. Harvelle was written on her pocket. Her entire presence radiated strength and power. She would have been pretty if she didn't look so damn scary just then. Her eyes met Campbell's and there was a stare down before he turned and left.

"Alright, get your bag and come on soldier." She said to Elizabeth. Hastily Elizabeth grabbed her bag, and followed her across the camp.

"Don't dawdle come on!" She barked and Elizabeth hurried to keep up, her bag was heavy and it was hot outside. Finally, after going past row after row of bunkers, there was a smaller cement structure. It only had a few bunk beds, and at one end a bathroom with showers and toilets.

"The other girls are at training." Harvelle said to her as she pointed out a bunk to Elizabeth.

"Here is your uniform. You and your company will meet under the flag pole in twenty minutes."

"Yes Ma'am." Elizabeth said taking the uniform.

"Soldier, I want to tell you something, and I can guarantee it will be the nicest thing I will ever say to you while you are still in this camp." Harvelle said. Elizabeth straightened up and listened.

"All the girls in this camp are able to fit into this one bunker, with room to spare. The men will be reluctant because you are a woman and you have to prove to them that you are tougher than you look. It's hard, harder than you've ever thought. If you can't take it then you better leave. But it takes a lot of balls to sign up in the first place, so don't disappoint me. We are just as useful as the men here, even more useful sometimes. Whatever you do, even if you do fail in the beginning, don't picture yourself as any less then what you are."

Elizabeth almost felt tears welling up, but pushed them down, she was sure that they would not be appreciated.

"Thank you Ma'am." She said.

"At ease solider, get ready to meet your company leader." Harvelle saluted her and left.

Elizabeth hurriedly changed into the uniform. It was a surreal experience. She had imagined this for such a long time and now it was real. All the saving of her money, trying to convince he parents, the look on people's faces when she had told them, it was all worth it. She strode back out into the sunlight with more confidence then she'd had in days.

The flag pole was a quick walk and most of her company had already gathered there. They were milling about chatting, but she hung back a little. That didn't stop her from getting glances and a few of them were nudging each other and laughing.

"Want a picture?" Elizabeth snapped at them.

"It'll last longer than you here." The guy laughed.

"Leave her alone." One of the boys said. Elizabeth felt a mixed feeling of gratitude and annoyance. Would they think that she needed someone to protect her?

"Oh shut up." She said. The boy who had come to her defense walked over to her. He had very blue eyes and sandy hair. She glared at him.

"I don't need you to fight my battles." She said.

He smiled, blocking her from the view of the rest.

"I know I don't. But it never hurts to have a friend." He extended his hand. "Adam Milligan." He said.

Elizabeth looked at his outstretched hand and then she smiled and shook it. "Elizabeth Curran." She said.

"Soldier's fall into line!" A gruff male voice shouted out. Elizabeth fell into line next to Adam.

"I am Commander Harvelle and I'm in charge of you piss babies!"

Harvelle? Elizabeth looked up as he walked past, and then quickly back down.

He had to be the most attractive man she had ever seen.

"If by the end of your training, half of you are not gone I am either not doing my job right or you are the best damn recruits we have ever seen. I can tell you now, it's not going to be the second one. Most likely half of you will either quit or be sent home. This is not a game, you have seen what the North is capable of and if you are not trained to the best of your ability, you will die." Harvelle said. Elizabeth thought he paused for a fraction of a second in front of her before moving on.

"You will learn how to fight, using weapons and hand to hand, you will learn group tactics, you will be in top physical form! If you do not learn these or train, you will be dismissed. If you are insubordinate, you will be dismissed. If you start fights or cause tension in your company, then you will answer to me."

Elizabeth was sure the last part was directed at her.

"Your training begins now! I want five miles from each of you! You will be timed and be expected to cut that in half by the end of next month. Now get moving!" He shouted.

Elizabeth began to move with the rest of the group. She was falling behind and she knew she was going to be watched, this caused her to push herself further. It felt like hours before she finally reached the mark.

"Ninety minutes, what's your name soldier?" Harvelle shouted at her.

"Curran sir." Elizabeth said, gasping.

"You've got a long way to go if you want to stay here! Now get down and give me twenty!" Harvelle shouted.

Elizabeth hit the ground fast, and began to struggle to work her body up and down off the ground. She could feel Harvelle above her. His boot settled between her shoulder blades, causing her to hit the dirt, she could taste the dust in her mouth.

"Work against my weight." He instructed, Elizabeth managed to put her body up into a plank.

"Again!" He said again.

She finally reached her twenty, and the next solider had to take his abuse. Sweat had soaked her shirt, and all she wanted was a bottle of water. There was a spigot near the canteen, and Adam had filled his canteen, he had wisely thought to bring with him. He was one of the few who had thought to bring theirs.

"Here" Adam said handing it to Elizabeth. She drunk gratefully and wiped her mouth. She handed it back but Adam shook his head, "Hand it off to the next guy, don't want anyone dying the first day."

"Is that so soldier?" Harvelle had come up behind them.

"Milligan sir." Adam said snapping to attention.

"These soldiers were not prepared, and they have to suffer through in order to learn. You babying them won't do a damn thing. If I wanted a baby sitter I would have gotten the one I saw on pay per view cable last night and right now you vaguely remind me of a twenty year old girl with daddy issues! Now get down and give me fifty!"

Elizabeth watched as Adam got down and began to fulfill the quota. It was unfair! Adam had only been looking out for other people in the group! How the hell was that a bad thing? She looked at Harvelle who was watching Adam, sweat had beaded on his upper lip, and his green eyes were fixed on the spot where his boot rested on his back. Harvelle's head snapped back up.

"What the hell are you all standing around for? Go get a shower and get back to the canteen in twenty minutes, except for you Milligan. You're on kitchen duty."

Elizabeth walked away but she looked back to Harvelle and Adam. Her eyes accidently met Harvelle's and she looked away as fast as she could. She did not want his special attention. She got back to the canteen and was surprised to find another girl there. She had light brown hair, round face, and prominent teeth.

"Oh hi." She said, "You're the new recruit!" She came over, standing a little too close. She gave off the air of being sweet and a little awkward.

"Yeah, I just arrived a few hours ago." Elizabeth said.

"You'll like it here! You've just got to work hard!"

"I figured." Elizabeth said wincing as she moved again towards the showers. The cold water would be a relief on her aching muscles.

"I'm Becky by the way, Becky Rosen!" She said.

"Elizabeth Curran." Elizabeth said tiredly. She turned on the shower and ducked under. It was wonderful and far too short. She pulled her wet hair tightly back into a bun and put her uniform back on. Becky was on her bunk reading something.

"Are you going to dinner?" Elizabeth said lacing up her boots.

"Yeah, I just have to finish this last chapter." Becky said.

"What are you reading?" Elizabeth asked, curiously.

"Oh!" Becky said excitedly and she held up the book. It showed two very brawny men on the cover. Swan Song was emblazoned under them.

"It's the latest book in the series!" Becky said. "I used both my study time and rec time to read it!"

"What's it about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh two brothers and they hunt vampires, and ghosts, and demons, and it is just the most amazing book ever." Becky said intensely. She was clearly a fan.

"Sounds interesting." Elizabeth said. It sounded like the antinovel of most of the best sellers of nowadays. Maybe she'd give it a try.

"And done!" Becky said, closing the book. "Let's get to dinner! You can sit at my table and you can meet everyone!

Elizabeth walked with her to the canteen. They grabbed trays. As she went down the line she saw Adam scooping mystery meat.

"Hey." She said quietly as she passed. He gave her a nod.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Elizabeth said. "I should have spoken up for you."

"It's okay, and that would have been a dumb thing to do, but you better move, you're holding up the line for the finest sloppy joe this side of the border." Adam said, giving her a smile that made her feel almost worse.

"Ooh you made a friend." Becky smirked as they walked to the table.

"I just met him, besides didn't they say relationships aren't allowed." Elizabeth replied blushing.

"They aren't banned, just discouraged." Becky said, she leaned in closer, "I think that just makes them more exciting!"

They reached their end of the table.

"Guy's this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is Rufus, Chuck, and Garth." She said

The boys nodded their hellos as they had all dug in.

"Glad we could get another girl at our table. It was looking a little sparse." Rufus said with a wink.

"We've almost got enough girls to make our own play boy mansion compared to the rest." Garth said. Becky kicked him under the table.

"Did you read chapter seven?" Chuck asked Becky.

"Oh yes! Death came in and I just got chills!" Becky said leaning across the table.

"Why are you reading those books again?" Garth said. Elizabeth watched the way he was looking at Becky and Chuck and it didn't take a genius to see the jealousy. Well, well Becky had to be in heaven.

"So who's your squad leader?" Rufus asked Elizabeth drawing he rout of the love triangle.

" Commander Harvelle."

"Oh him, he's a hard ass but he's the best they got. He and his mom are the toughest of the bunch." Rufus snickered around a bite of sloppy joe.

"The woman Harvelle is his mom?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, from what I hear his dad's not around much. Apparently Harvelle was with him until a few years ago, he came here to join his mom."

Elizabeth looked around for the pair.

"They don't eat at the canteen, they eat in their apartments."

"Lucky them." Elizabeth said poking the jello.

"It's not so bad, just wait until you get Taco Tuesday!" Rufus said with spunk. That made Elizabeth laugh, maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all.

xXx

Ellen opened the fridge to grab herself a beer. There was a knock on her door and she smiled to herself and grabbed another bottle.

"Just like clockwork." She said opening the door.

"You know how much I love your company." Dean smiled coming in.

"Yeah." Ellen replied skeptically handing Dean a bottle.

"Oh that's the stuff." Dean sighed cracking it open and taking a swig.

"Saw you got a new squad. How they looking?" Ellen said as they sat down in front of the TV.

"About the same as the others do at the start. One of them could be a leader, he's promising, but he needs work. I've also got the new girl."

"I heard, she seems capable, if she's good in the classroom she could go far."

"Yep." Dean said, he did not mention how he had noticed her looking back at him. Or how nice the sunlight looked on her hair. He needed to get laid.

Ellen reached forward for the remote and turned the TV on.

" _Breaking news on the mass execution of the POW's who were captured last month. We have obtained footage of the executions and have confirmed that it is indeed the work of terrorist Sam Winchester, please be warned that the following content is of a graphic nature."_

The screen changed to a grainy image of Sam standing in front of a kneeling blind folded man. Sam reached forward and as the knife flashed towards the man's throat the image cut off. Ellen looked over at Dean who was staring at the screen his hands clenched on his knees.

"He's getting worse." Ellen said.

Dean nodded, and Ellen thought his eyes looked brighter than usual but then it was gone.

"Ever since she got away, it's like he doesn't care anymore." Ellen said. Dean shook his head.

"It's not just that, he's just enjoys it more. Where the hell did this go wrong?" He said he turned off the TV and buried his head in his hands.

"You can't take what he's done on you." Ellen said.

"He's my brother, I'm supposed to protect him!"

"Dean, he made his choice, he said he was going to stay. You got out. If you hadn't you would be exactly like him." Ellen said.

There was a moment of silence between them cut only as the news woman continued on about Sam.

"I promised, I promised myself I would get him out of there. I promised I would come back for him, and when I did, he said no. They'd already gotten to him." Dean was sounding dangerous. Ellen refused to back down though.

"I can tell you to stop beating yourself up about it but we both know that is not going to do any good. But, I want you to know, that even if people found out about you two, no one would blame you for how things turned out. It wasn't you that tortured Sam, It wasn't you that brain washed him into liking this and you are fighting those people who did it. Now, drink your beer and I'll get you something to eat." Ellen said. She really was like the mom he'd never really had.

In a few moments Dean could smell burgers sizzling in the pan. He obediently brought the beer up to his lips but he couldn't stop watching the last few moments of the news segment.

" _Winchester has made several threats this month towards the South and has even spoken at press conferences concerning attacks."_

It showed a clip of the press conference. Sam looked huge behind the podium and Dean's stomach gave a jolt as he recognized many of the people behind him.

"The South has always been a selfish place. They believe they can tell us how to live our lives, but they do not live here; they do not know what we are capable of! They began the war when they attempted to take over our government. We refuse to be treated like children who can't take care of ourselves! We are a strong nation of strong people and we will show the South how strong we are!"


	2. Landslide

Elizabeth dropped onto her bed with a groan. Everything in her body hurt. Becky was on her own bed, reading again when the door opened and the rest of the girls came in. One had a blonde pixie cut, another blonde hair and blue eyes, and the third, a pretty brunette who had a tattoo of a wolf on her forearm.

"Who's the new girl?" The first girl asked.

"Oh this Elizabeth! This is Meg, Lilith and Madison."

Elizabeth nodded to the group and waved, Meg and Madison looked alright, Lilith on the other hand was watching her narrowly. Not that it really mattered; she didn't expect to make friends with every person there. It seemed everyone wanted sleep as soon as they could, Becky being the last to turn off her light of course. However, it seemed as soon as Elizabeth closed her eyes that she was jerked awake again by the sound of a bugle.

"One day I am going to snap that thing in half." Someone mumbled, getting up. All the girls donned their uniforms quickly and shuffled around, brushing their teeth and hair.

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked Madison.

"We go and salute the flag, breakfast is handed out, and then we are sent on our way with our troops. Who do you have?"

"Harvelle." Elizabeth said.

Madison burst out laughing, it sounded like she probably hadn't gotten enough sleep which made it that much funnier to her.

"What's so funny?" Meg asked.

"She's got Dean Harvelle." Madison replied, still giggling.

"Well that sucks!" Meg said laughing too.

"Thanks." Elizabeth muttered shortly grabbing her pack and heading out the door behind Becky. So that was Commander Harvelle's name.

"Oh I stayed up too late reading." Becky said yawning and stretching, "But one of the brother's bodies had just gotten possessed by Lucifer and I had to find out what happened."

Elizabeth gave her a sideways glance. Nothing that had come out of her mouth made any sense. She chalked it up to lack of sleep.

Everyone in the camp had gathered under the flag and she could see Harvelle with the rest of the officers. He was one of the taller ones. The salutation of the flag was only a few minutes before everyone was expected to file through the line quickly. Elizabeth grabbed a cup of coffee gladly, downing it and wolfing down one of the breakfast burritos as Harvelle shouted orders for them to assemble.

He began to pass out large metal weights.

"Put three in your pack and you will begin with a run along the path." He was dressed in the same gear as the rest of the team today, rather than his usual uniform.

The metal weights were an easy twenty five pounds apiece and they fit into little designated loops in the packs.

"Get moving." Harvelle said as he began to lead them along the windy path through the woods. Elizabeth's muscles protested at the activity but she kept at it. She was gratified when she passed Adam who gave her a little smile and wave. She kept going, moving up a few more spots. However they were about halfway when she began to slip back down the line. If she could only take those damn weights out.

"Curran!" Harvelle shouted as they came to a clearing for a break. Elizabeth looked behind her and saw she dead last.

"Yes sir." Elizabeth replied, doing her best to ignore a stitch in her side.

"If that is your best then you can expect an all-expenses paid trip back to where you came from!" Harvelle said.

"I don't want that sir." Elizabeth said in response, apparently she had said something wrong.

"Did I give you permission to answer?" Harvelle snapped, he was soaked in perspiration from the run and humidity, his shirt sticking to his chest and hair plastered to his forehead.

Elizabeth wasn't sure if she should answer.

"Answer that question." Dean said his voice quieter. Maybe he was out of breath.

"No you did not sir." Elizabeth said.

"No I did not! Now get your packs. Curran if you want to stay you better pray you don't come in last!" Now he was shouting again.

Elizabeth adjusted the pack on her shoulders and groaned. She grabbed a sip of water before they began to run again. She ran hard but she found herself last again. This was not how it was supposed to happen! Everything hurt and she was tired, and hot. Her eyes focused on Dean I-am –a-total-douche-bag Harvelle's back. And suddenly she had an outlet for everything. She concentrated on his back and began to tell herself to see how close she could get. She just had to pass a few people. All of her anger was concentrated and sent through her eyes and onto the back of his head. It was a wonder he didn't burst into flames.

His head was far away but getting closer and she wasn't last anymore, she had three other squad members around her and at least one behind her. She just had to keep a little ahead of him. Finally, they reached the end of the path and Harvelle stopped running. The pounding of feet ended as they reached him. He had turned back and watching the back of the line narrowly. Elizabeth looked around and found she in fact had three men behind her. She looked over at him and almost shot him an unfriendly smile.

"Good work." Harvelle said.

"Now get to building D. You'll begin your lectures on battle tactics by Captain Ash. I'll meet you back at armory for artillery. That last one there is going to demonstrate to all of us personally what a hundred pushups feel like."

They were dismissed and hurried to building D.

"You did good." Adam said catching up with her.

"Not at first." Elizabeth said shooting a glare at Harvelle's retreating back.

"Well looks like you proved him wrong." Adam said giving her a nudge.

"We'll see." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

There were rows of desks inside Building D and Elizabeth took a seat next to Adam.

"Mind if sit?" Meg slid in next to Elizabeth.

"They combine troops so Ash only has a few lectures a day and we circle classes. In a few weeks we'll have a different professor for a different topic during this time."

"Alright dudes, settle down." Elizabeth looked up.

Redneck, was probably the only way to describe Ash despite his uniform. He had a clear mullet and his scrawny frame looked more suited for indoors than on a battle field. The computer flickered on.

"Alright, so this is my class and you are my students. I think we can have a pretty chill time, as long as do what I ask." Ash said. He went over to the computer and began to click away at the screen. A battle simulation pulled up.

"Alright so here you have your troop. You are on a mission, you are trying to be stealthy and then suddenly an ambush happens from the north east, east and south east. What do you do? That was not a question for you to answer because you don't know that yet so put your hand down."

Adam sheepishly put his hand down.

"We'll have more fun with simulations in a few weeks but for now, you get to learn battle plans, so start taking notes." Ash pulled up a power point and began to point.

"Someone told me he was a computer genius." Meg said, obviously disappointed.

"We've got a month, just wait." Elizabeth muttered back.

Despite the lack of technology Ash proved himself to be good at what he did. They were dismissed after the hour and a half and Elizabeth and Adam made their way to the artillery field.

Harvelle was standing next to the building that held the weapons.

"Sometimes, I can be pretty easy going." He said after shouting at them line up. Elizabeth suppressed a snort.

' _When?'_ she thought.

"But here, I expect nothing but the utmost respect and responsibility from you! If I catch one of you goofing off, pointing a weapon at a fellow troop, or anything that could endanger anyone, you will be dismissed."

"Any other ways we can go home?" Elizabeth muttered. Adam heard her and gave a small snort.

Unfortunately that caught Harvelle's attention. He strode down the line.

"You think this is a laughing matter?" He said looking down at Adam.

Unwilling to let Adam take the fall again, Elizabeth spoke up "Sir, it wasn't him. It was me, I said something and he laughed. Sir." Harvelle's attention was successfully pulled away from Adam and he rounded on her, focusing his eyes intently on her.

"And what was so funny? Share with the class Curran!" Harvelle said.

"I, I um asked if there were any other ways for us to get kicked out sir." Elizabeth said quietly.

"I didn't quite hear that, again! Louder!" Harvelle shouted.

"I asked if there were any other ways for us to get kicked out sir!" Elizabeth said louder.

"If you keep talking like that, you'll find out which way will work for you." He leaned in close, "We are very accommodating that way, Curran. Now get down and give me one hundred! Everyone else into the armory!"

Elizabeth felt tears sting her eyes as she got up close and personal with the grass and the dirt. Her arms trembled as she began the process of lifting and lowering her body. It took her long enough that when she finally finished, everyone was filing back past. She had missed the armory and the explanation of the artillery field and was now behind. She got up and wiped her hands on her pants and began to follow the troop.

"Curran!" Harvelle shouted at her retreating back. What the hell did he want now? She turned and walked back to wear he was. His hands were behind his back as she walked up.

"Sir." Elizabeth said.

"You missed the guide to the artillery. I can't have you out here tomorrow and not be briefed like everyone else." He turned and walked towards the armory. Elizabeth stood still for a second and then hurried to catch up. He held the door open for her as they walked in. There were rows and rows of guns with ammo in boxes on the shelves and she allowed him to get past her in the narrow space so he could walk ahead of her. The brief second they were very close and face to face. Elizabeth could see just how green his eyes were and she quickly dropped her gaze.

"You have your automatics, semi-automatics, and handguns." Harvelle said pointing out the rows. He grabbed an M11 pistol and showed it out to her keeping the barrel pointed to away from both of them.

"Always point it down range when on the field." He said grabbing some ammo from a box.

"These are the bullets that go in. Have you ever loaded a gun?" He asked.

"A shotgun sir." Elizabeth answered.

"How about a handgun?" Harvelle said holding up the gun slightly.

"Never a handgun but I get the general idea." Elizabeth said.

"You'll need to know more than the general idea." Harvelle said. He began to take the magazine out and filled it with a few cartridges.

"Now you try." He said handing the gun over to her. It felt cold and very solid in her hand. Her hands were shaking slightly for some reason as she slid the magazine out and took a bullet to load the gun. Unfortunately she put it in the wrong way and it slipped out of her fingers.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly bending down to retrieve it. Harvelle had bent down to retrieve it as well and their skulls collided.

"Sir, I am so sorry!" Elizabeth exclaimed again shooting up.

"Hey, it's alright." Dean said rubbing his head. "Should've seen you coming." He had the bullet in his palm. "Here, try again."

Elizabeth took it from him and loaded it correctly this time. Then she took another bullet and another until the magazine was halfway full.

"Good job. We'll start timing on firing, reloading, and dismantling and putting back together a gun. The armory is open for practice during rec hours."

"Thank you sir." Elizabeth said looking up at him.

Dean didn't know what it was, maybe it was the way her blue eyes looked as she tilted her head upwards, or the way her hair kept stubbornly escaping from under her cap, or the way she had a small smile and he felt like he would like to keep that smile on her face. But, as she brought her head up to thank him he suddenly wanted to kiss, very badly.

Elizabeth saw his head lower and all she could focus on were those very full very beautiful pair of lips which were coming towards her. She closed her eyes, and leaned in.

"Dean?" It was a woman's voice that Elizabeth recognized as Captain Ellen Harvelle, Dean's mother.

That broke the spell. Dean quickly took the gun out of Elizabeth's hand and began to empty the bullets from the magazine into the box. His back to her.

"In here." Dean said and Ellen appeared in the doorway. Elizabeth was trying to wrap her head around what had just happened and automatically gave a salute that Ellen returned absentmindedly.

"Campbell wanted to start the meeting earlier so we wouldn't keep her as long; I figured you wouldn't be busy."

Dean set the ammo box down harder than he meant. "No, I don't mind. Let's go." He said with a smile. He turned to Elizabeth and she could see he was trying to find something to say. It was way too cute.

"Um, Curran, you're in your study hour, so I suggest you go hit the books." Dean said and he walked out. Ellen raised an eyebrow and shot a sidewise glance at Elizabeth before following him out.

"What was that?" Ellen asked.

"What?" Dean said as they walked to the main building.

"You're more on edge than a lemming, what happened back there?" Ellen said.

"Nothing." Dean said.

"Don't nothing me boy, are you trying to get that girl kicked out? What the hell do you think her chances are if they find out something's going on with her commander, it'd be bad enough if it was with a fellow member."

Dean held up his hands.

"I am not doing anything Ellen. Nothing happened, and nothing will happen, you know why? Because, I know better, and you know I know better."

Ellen still didn't look convinced. Dean decided he should throw in some truth for seasoning.

"I'll admit it, I think she's attractive, but I know what the risks are. Hell, you can be the first to tell me what happens when there are shenanigans in a troop." He said taking the focus off of him.

Ellen's face remained impassive but she knew that he was referring to her late husband.

"Fine, but Dean, if anything happens, I would strongly suggest you move her to another troop."

"Scout's honor." Dean said smiling his charismatic smile. Ellen knew he was teasing but that didn't mean she didn't love what a charmer he was.

"Come on you idiot." Ellen said. She and Dean walked into the technology facility. The elevator stood open for them. As it went down Dean felt like he had dodged a bullet. What he could have done was stupid. If she wanted to get kicked out and leave on her own terms and failures then that was good, that was okay, but, if she got kicked out because a board of pretentious publicity officials decided their conduct was improper than that was on him.

The doors opened and he and Ellen stepped out immediately into a conference room. Everyone was already seated around the conference room and there was a dark haired girl next to his empty chair.

"Hey Olivia." he said gently sliding next to her. Despite him being careful, she did jump a little.

"Hey Dean." She said smiling. He could see in her eyes that she knew about the massacre Sam had carried out and it killed him inside.

"Alright, we can get started." Samuel Campbell said at the head of the table. He flicked on the TV screen. Raphael's face appeared.

"Mr. President." The room murmured.

"Gentlemen, Ladies," Raphael said. "So, General Campbell has told me that you are close to hacking the program that would give us access to layouts of the North's high profile facilities; even President Roman's bunker."

"Yes, Ash has been working on it and he tells us he is close to breaking the firewall." Campbell said.

"Excellent, now there is something less uplifting. We all witnessed the massacre that Sam Winchester has initiated; there are many undercover people whose lives are in danger. Do we know of any who could become potentially compromised by this onslaught?"

All eyes turned onto Olivia. She straightened the papers in front of her and only Dean could see that she was trembling.

"There are some family units, brother and brother and father son that sort of thing. There have been several deaths of at least half of a family unit. Sam Winchester likes to target families, he knows he will most likely get a reaction from them, one that he will enjoy and will prove positive. I have a list of people that need to get out now and it has already been sent out."

"Thank you Miss O'Malley. Your work is always important to us." Raphael said. Olivia nodded.

The meeting continued on, and once the clip of Sam Winchester was shown. He looked directly into the camera. Dean felt a jolt in his stomach; that was not his brother anymore.

The meeting was dismissed and Dean caught up with Olivia. She was trying to get away before anyone could say anything.

"Why do they even need me here?" Olivia asked.

"You know him better than anyone else now, including me. I know the old Sammy." Dean said. He took her hand and felt the tremor.

"I thought your shrink gave you pills for that." He said.

"He's not my shrink, but yeah he did, unfortunately it's not working anymore, and he told me if he gave me anything stronger it would be for a horse."

"Bet this doesn't make it any easier." Dean said looking around at the room.

"Nope." Olivia said, "I got to get home now, I just have to think."

If by think she meant have a panic attack Dean would say that was spot on. He didn't want to leave her on her own but she insisted.

"Samuel, why the hell does she still have to come here?" Dean asked Campbell later. "She can analyze Sam somewhere else and send the information in. She doesn't have to sit through this."

"Raphael likes to have her on hand and besides, she can still catch something."

"Well aren't you just a heartless dick." Dean said.

"Watch it boy." Samuel said his black eyes looking beadily at him. "I pulled you out of that hell on earth of a country and I can shove you back just as easily. Now get out of my way Dean Winchester."

"Sir." Dean fairly spat it out to him.


	3. Heat of the Moment

Elizabeth had opened her textbook in her bunk and was fanning herself with one hand while she memorized tactics.

"You'll never make it here."

Elizabeth looked up. It was the blonde girl who looked almost childlike. Lilly? Lillian? Lilith.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, you'll never make it here." Lilith was sitting cross legged on her bunk.

"That's none of your damn business." Elizabeth said getting annoyed.

"I know your type. You want to prove to the world that you're better than everyone thinks, but you'll never really amount to anything. You know why? Cause you're afraid of so much. You know what I'm afraid of?"

"Monologues?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically

"Nothing." Lilith said. "I enjoy what they throw at me."

Elizabeth sat up. What the hell was up with this girl?

"You know Lilith, with an attitude like that; I'm surprised you don't belong to the North."

That shut her up. Lilith's mouth snapped shut and she got up and walked out.

"I've been dying to tell her that for ages." The voice above her said. Elizabeth hadn't noticed Madison on the top bunk when she came.

Madison's face came into view, upside down. She swung around and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Lilith doesn't like new people, or people in general. She's kind of looking for approval in all the wrong places. It worries me sometimes." Madison said.

"Why is she still around?" Elizabeth asked.

"Cause she's amazing at what she does. You should see her in sparring." Madison said. "She never gets caught for fighting dirty."

"I bet she doesn't." Elizabeth muttered. She was an innocent looking little bitch.

"So, you have Commander Harvelle." Madison said.

"Yep."

"He is so pretty." Madison said unashamedly. Well thank goodness someone around here was acknowledging that!

"He is!" Elizabeth said, avoiding her bunkmate's face. She was sure she was blushing again.

"Of course not a lot of people say so because, he's also scary, another person you want to avoid sparring with."

Elizabeth couldn't help imagining what that would be like, him grabbing her tight and then pinning her to the ground, or her pinning him to the ground, she could be flexible. All this talk about sparring made her realize something.

"What time is it?" She suddenly asked. Madison looked at the clock.

"3:02"

"Crap I'm late!" Elizabeth threw herself out the door and across the courtyard to the indoor gym. She tried to sneak in quietly as the cadets grouped up in front of Harvelle. Unfortunately there was an even number and no one for her to pair up with. She could just stand around, maybe he wouldn't notice.

"Nice of you to join us Curran." Harvelle said rather loudly.

Well shit.

"Since you decided you are the new princess in town, I am going to ask you to get your royal ass up here and be an example! Now step up to the plate!"

Elizabeth walked up to the spot on the mat where Dean was. He had stripped his coat and shirt off to reveal a wife beater tank top in the standard issue grey.

"Strip down." He said.

Elizabeth didn't know how he could say something like that with a straight face after he damn near kissed her today. Stupid bastard. She tore off her coat with more anger than she would normally have had.

"Now, everyone if this was guerrilla warfare and you were unlucky enough to have to fight one of the Northern troops, I bet you would fight a hell of a lot like Curran here. Look, she's angry and she has to fight. So watch and learn."

He turned to her.

"Attack me." He said and Elizabeth saw the slight quirk of his eyebrows. That was the only invitation she needed. She launched herself at him, but his arm caught around her waist she found herself going over his shoulder. She landed painfully on the mat.

"You see, grab your opponent over the waist and onto the ground. If you have a weapon, then they should be dead by now. I want you to practice now. Curran you get to keep getting your ass kicked."

"Lucky me." Elizabeth said getting up.

"What did you say, Cadet?" Dean said. His face was close to her. They were circling each other.

"I said, lucky me Commander." Elizabeth said. This was dangerous but there was an edge of fun, like an old dance she'd forgotten.

"That's gonna cost you." Dean said.

"Try." She challenged.

Dean launched himself at her, Elizabeth didn't quite dodge in time and he clipped her so they both fell but she was able to recover first, she grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled it behind her. He moved his arm so she flipped over. She landed on the mat on her back and he was on top of her pinning her into the mat.

"This isn't over." Elizabeth said.

He gave a small smile, one that wouldn't be seen by the other cadets.

"I really hope not." He said. Elizabeth became once again very aware of how close he was and how incredibly solid his body felt. He pushed back and extended his hand to her. Pride told her not to take it but the warmth in his eyes made her take his hand. He helped her up.

"That actually wasn't bad. You took opportunities and you can spot weakness." A plan looked like it was forming in his mind.

"I want to be better than that." Elizabeth said. She wanted to be one of those people Madison warned against.

Dean smiled. "I can help you with that. After dinner meet me here Cadet every night. Congratulations, I'm your new sparring partner."

So they did, Elizabeth began to really get used to the feel of the mat slamming against her skin as she was thrown to the ground. Becky would ask why she came in later each night but all she could so was shrug it off and say she had been practicing.

"With a bowling ball?" She asked as Elizabeth peeled off her tank top to reveal a large purple bruise that she had blooming on her side.

"Oh I won this one!" Elizabeth said. She actually had won that round. She had ended up holding Dean's arm behind his back as she sat on his back. She had laughed despite the fact that it hurt like balls.

xXx

He was a demanding partner.

"Concentrate Curran." Dean said from behind her. Elizabeth was struggling to hold the ridiculous pose he'd had her get into. Her arms were shaking as she balanced her knees on one elbow and her feet stuck out to her side. She breathed in slowly to try and get her mind off the steady burn that had settled.

She heard him move around to stand in front of her. His boots were in her range of vision.

"Fight the pain." He said.

' _Get down and get into this position and then tell me to fight the pain.'_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

"And getting pissed off at me won't help the pain." Dean said. How did he do it?

"It actually does sir." Elizabeth grunted out.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and rolled out of the position and stretched her cramped muscles.

"You can improve that." Dean said helping her up. Just another list of things she had to improve. However, he did say something else.

"You're the best we have here Cadet. You've come along away." He said.

"Thank you sir." Elizabeth said, he could have told her she'd won a Grammy and she couldn't be more thrilled. She kept it under control though. He smiled though and she felt that feeling that just made her want to be close to him.

"Alright enough talking." Dean said, "Round two?" He asked.

"Round two." Elizabeth said eagerly entering the sparring circle.

They began to inch around the edges, Elizabeth knew his habits now, how his legs were slightly bowed which could give her advantage, how his hands were large and held out in front of him, how licked his lip concentration, the last part was completely unnecessary to her, but she had it noted just the same.

She made the first move diving at him, he moved to the left and tried to aim a punch at her that she avoided gracefully. Elizabeth really enjoyed sparring with Dean, it was always exciting, always a challenge and always a satisfaction to kick his ass. Plus when he grabbed her arm and held her against him, to potentially throw her to the ground, she had a few seconds of being close to him and then she countered his movement and jabbed her elbow hard into his ribs. He let go with a wheeze and she retreated, but Dean pursued her to the edge of the circle. Elizabeth turned and there he was.

"You step out, you forfeit." He said biting his lip and raising his eyebrows.

Elizabeth couldn't stop the smiling on her face, even though she was aiming a kick at her Commander's head, they were having fun. Dean's hand caught around her waist as he avoided the hit and brought her closer. However the momentum caused him to lose his balance and Elizabeth and Dean tumbled down to the mat. Elizabeth took advantage of the trip and pinned his arms to his sides with her hands.

"I won!" She said laughing. It only then dawned on her that she was straddling Dean and she did not want to move.

"For once in your life." He said smiling up at her.

It occurred to her that she probably should get off of him. Elizabeth got up, regretfully, and extended her hand which he took.

"So when you said I was the best in the squad sir, does that mean I have a chance for the Squad Leader position?" Elizabeth asked as they grabbed their towels.

"I can't say anything about that." Dean said but he shot her a smile.

"C'mon sir." Elizabeth said.

"I've heard from good resources that you are doing very well." Dean said smiling and then he walked away.

Well that had to be it! Elizabeth was in a good mood for the rest of the night, and even the next morning she was still going.

"You seem cheerful this morning." Adam said as they met under the flag.

"Oh I am."

"Why? Did you hear something about the Squad Leadership position?" Adam asked.

The one soldier who showed distinction among the ranks was chosen as a leader. It wasn't an official position but it did make it easier to get noticed. Elizabeth had eaten and breathed training to become the best and she was the top of her group.

"Yes I did in fact." She answered. Dean had said she was the best in the squad.

They got breakfast and they lined up for inspection. Dean walked up and down the ranks. Elizabeth was hoping to catch his eye, however he avoided hers.

"Alright, I know that a lot of you have been gunning for the title of Squad Leader. If any of you kiss asses thought you could get there just by doing me favors you are wrong. You have to earn the right. You have to prove you are the best. Well congratulations one of you had earned that right."

Here it comes! Elizabeth impatiently waited.

"Cadet Milligan!" Dean shouted.

"Sir!" Adam said.

"Congratulations, you're the new Squad Leader." Dean said.

Elizabeth's stomach plummeted. She was happy for Adam but where had he been all those night she had been sparring, all the study hours she'd spent in the simulators. Dean had told her.

' _Oh to hell with him.'_ The voice in her head said. And she did just that. She congratulated Adam honestly and went through the drills of the day. When it was time after dinner to begin sparring practice she headed back to her bunk.

Only Madison was in there, bent over a book on her bunk.

"Hey, Elizabeth." She said as she walked in. Elizabeth gave muttered greeting and grabbed her back pack.

"Well someone's had her panties in a bunch all day." Madison said. "And don't think I'm the only one who's noticed. Rufus and Garth stopped by earlier to see where you were. Garth had this crazy looking sock puppet on his hand. Said he'd make you talk to it."

Elizabeth was pretty sure Mr. Fizzles would have ended up somewhere at the bottom of a latrine if she had run into Garth today.

"Well just tell them that it's none of their business." Elizabeth said digging around for her textbook.

"Not your secretary honey." Madison said "If you are going to walk around having a bad day, you better have a good reason for it."

"I do!" Elizabeth said zipping up her backpack.

"Where are you going?" Madison asked.

"I'm gonna study and work in the simulation a bit." Elizabeth replied shortly.

"Alright, see you at lights out." Madison said as Elizabeth headed out the door.

It was a half-truth that Elizabeth had told her. She did in fact study for the rest of the hour, but when it came for calls for lights out, she headed in the opposite direction from her bunk. There were the apartments for the upper ranking officials and soldiers with families, then there were the bunkers for the male soldiers and then there were the decently sized individual cabins of the single male commanders. Dean, Ash and a few other men lived there. She crouched low, scouting around for which one was his. Somehow Ash still managed to make his look red neck. However, surrounded by a few unoccupied cabins, she saw Dean at the window. He was closing the curtains. Keeping low and ducking around just in case someone was looking through their window and made it onto his small porch. She didn't want to stay there on the porch in the open. Without knocking she swung the door open.

"Cadet! Lean how to knock!" Dean shouted.

Elizabeth probably should have figured why he was closing the curtains, it definitely did not prepare her for the sight before her. Dean had taken his shirt off and was reaching down to take his boots off. One of his boots was in his hand and he had unbuttoned his pants. Elizabeth's eyes followed the trail of hair down before her eyes snapped up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said quickly buttoning his pants. Elizabeth refused to be flustered. _'Holy shit is that a tattoo?'_ Her mind gasped. Focus dammit!

"I want to talk to you." Elizabeth said crossing her arms. Dean dropped the boot he was holding and walked over to her using his height to his advantage.

"And it was so important that you had to walk over, after hours, and barge in to my private quarters because you're pissed off?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said. "You lied to me."

"I did not lie to you." Dean said.

"You said I was the best in the group!" Elizabeth snapped.

"That doesn't make you Squad Leader." Dean said.

"Then what the hell does? I have let you kick my ass every night so I can get better. I study until I can't see the page, I lead the group in simulation and I have never disobeyed one order from you! What the hell did I do wrong?" Elizabeth said her voice raising.

"I'm not the only one that makes the decisions here! This was a board discussion."

It all made sense now.

"Is it because I'm a woman?" Elizabeth asked quietly, but there was fury in it. Dean hesitated and it said it all.

"I think I've heard enough. You're just like the rest of them." Elizabeth opened the door to leave but Dean put his hand on it and slammed it shut with a frustrated groan.

"You are not leaving here thinking that I am like them." he said.

"Yes, I am sir. Now get out of my way." Elizabeth said. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"You are staying here until you hear me out. That's an order." He said.

"Well this is the one order I am going to disobey." Elizabeth said. She broke his hold. He grabbed her again around the shoulders. He was angry.

"You're pushing your luck cadet." His eyes were dark green with anger. Elizabeth was not going to take this manhandling lying down. She broke his hold and attempted to sweep his leg out from under him. He saw her coming and threw her away from him. She landed in the middle of the room.

Elizabeth got up and almost unconsciously they began to circle each other. It was a different sparring match.

"In my defense I did speak up for you." Dean said as he dodged a punch from her.

"Yes, you tried really hard." Elizabeth shot sarcastically. His elbow caught her in the middle but she managed to pull his arm behind him. He wrenched free and tried to sweep her leg out from under her which she jumped to avoid.

"I did!"

"They have your mother! They know how capable women can be!" Elizabeth said He pulled her to him to pin her down but she was able to get away.

"Ellen has to fight for that every damn day! Every woman in this camp has to fight against some man who doesn't see the potential."

"Don't patronize me." Elizabeth said. He grabbed her and managed to flip her onto the ground, she noticed he cushioned her fall somewhat to keep her head from hitting the ground. He fell with her, supporting his weight on his hands above her.

"I'm not patronizing you." He said angrily. "You are the best damn solider, man or woman, I have ever seen!"

"You think that?" Elizabeth asked trying to get out from underneath him but his knees pinned her to the ground.

"I do, you idjit." He said. His face was inches from her and she could feel his skin burning through her clothes.

"Good." Elizabeth said, she was still pissed and the fact that he called her an "idjit" was no help, and with a burst of strength she managed to roll them over so she was top. He looked up at her and she finally got a look at his tattoo, a pentagram in a circle. She pinned his hands above his head.

"I won." She said. She would have gotten up and headed out the door leaving him there but, then she found herself leaning down and kissing him. It was rough, still angry, and just as dirty as she could hope. There was still anger but now it was battle for dominance but the fight here was entirely different. They broke away as Dean ripped her jacket off. Elizabeth dug her nails into his arms as his hands slipped under her tank top. The bed was just a few feet away and he got up and dragged her up with him.

"Are you sure?' He asked as they backed towards it. Elizabeth gave his lip a hard nip.

"Damn right I am." She said. Her tank top joined her jacket on the floor and his hand palmed her breast. Her knees hit the back of the bed and she fell backwards, Dean following her.

"Do you even know my first name?" Elizabeth said reaching for the button of his pants.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth." He said emphasizing each name with hard kiss.

"Good." Was all Elizabeth could manage after that. That was definitely enough talking for now.


	4. For Those About to Rock

"If I'd have known this was going to happen, I would have gotten you angrier earlier." Dean said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. They were lying on his bed facing each other, with their heads propped up on their elbows.

"Believe me, this is not the first time I've been mad at you, not even close." Elizabeth said.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"You're not exactly the cuddliest commander in the camp when you're shouting at us and making us do pushups for making jokes."

"Hey, it's for your own good. Look at the guns you got." He retorted with a grin.

Elizabeth laughed and flexed. He reached over to felt and it tickled causing her to laugh harder. He dragged her closer and kissed her. Elizabeth smiled into it, she felt so relaxed, she just wanted to fall asleep.

"What time is it?" She asked. Dean rolled over and grabbed his watch on the bedside table.

"It's close to one." He said.

Elizabeth groaned into the pillow. She had to get up in six hours.

"I have to go." Elizabeth said getting up and grabbing her clothes. "I hear my commander is taking us on a hike in the morning and I would like to get some sleep."

"He sounds like a real jerk, this guy." Dean said laying down back against the bed. Elizabeth really was tempted to get back in.

"One of the worst." She said rolling her tank top over her head and grabbing her jacket and back pack.

"I'll see you in the morning." Dean said. She turned back to him and bit her lip to stop her grin from going too wide.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said back. He sat up and kissed her. He tried to deepen it but Elizabeth broke away and grabbed her back pack and snuck out.

All the girls were asleep as she made it back to her bunk and she only paused to take her jacket and shoes off before collapsing into bed. As predicted the morning call came way too soon for her like. She dragged herself up and stooped to get a clean pair of socks and slip her shoes on.

They all set out together but Becky hung back with her.

"Where were you last night? I was up till midnight."

"I fell asleep in the study center and I didn't get back until one. I'm just happy I didn't get caught." Elizabeth lied smoothly.

Becky seemed to accept the lie, but it put a damper on Elizabeth's mood. Though she wanted to share with her new friends, this was something she would have to keep secret. They gathered under the flag and her eyes roved around. She saw Dean, facing the flag, his hat shading his eyes.

The salute was made and her and her troop gathered to begin the hike.

"Our new Squad Leader will be leading the pack today and I get to watch him see how hard my job actually is." Dean said.

Everyone began a jog up the side of the hill. Adam shouted encouragement, Elizabeth kept just behind him as she would with Dean. However she saw movement to her left and saw Dean was keeping up just beside her.

"Good morning sir." Elizabeth said.

"Morning Curran." Dean replied barely glancing at her. "How ya doing up there Milligan?" He directed to Adam.

"Fine sir." Adam said.

"Keep shouting those orders." He said and he shot a very brief grin that only she caught.

The hike ended at a stream. Adam was asked to direct the squad across. As they began to wade across, however, machine guns, more jarring than anything Elizabeth had ever heard rang out.

"Get down!" Adam said. Those who weren't in the stream, they hit the gravelly bed. For those who were in the river unfortunately, they ducked under water. Elizabeth took a breath and dived under the surface. The cold mountain water almost shocked the air from her lungs, but it was something she was used to, she had always loved the water. The gunfire ceased over the rushing of the water in her ears. She chanced a pop up. She looked around panicked for Dean.

She didn't see him. Adam however was shouting orders from the bank.

"C'mon let's go!" He said. Elizabeth dragged herself out of the water, looking frantically around for Dean.

She made it out and they all headed to the trees each covering each other's back. Where was Dean?

They made it onto the covering and she looked around.

"Where's Commander Harvelle?" She asked Adam.

"I don't know." Adam said.

Everyone was gathered together, and then suddenly there was a slow clap. She turned and saw Dean standing on a boulder.

"Congratulations everyone, you have gone through your first drill."

Everyone looked up at him speechless. Elizabeth definitely could have kissed him because she was relieved it wasn't real and then killed him for scaring her.

"This is roughly an example of what you would go through on the field. I am proud to say that Cadet Milligan conducted himself well and the rest of you followed his orders. However, your defense was shoddy, you did not even try to detect where the machine gun sound was coming from, and I spy a few dropped packs back there. Keep them on your damn backs people."

He stepped down.

"I'll take it from here Milligan." He said to Adam. He led the squad back to the camp. When they reached the camp, Elizabeth was still feeling pretty pissed and soaked from her dip in the river. They headed straight for the artillery field. Elizabeth got behind a mounted machine gun and began to fire at the large human shaped target down the field. Dean was walking up and down the rows and Elizabeth waited for him to walk by.

"Sir, I think my gun is jammed." Elizabeth said up to him.

Dean bent down to take a look. Elizabeth took the opportunity to speak privately,

"I know it was for training but you scared me." She hissed.

"I know." He said smiling at her. "You'll probably know next time if it's a drill."

"I'm gonna get you back for that." Elizabeth said.

"Save it for sparring practice." He said raising his eyebrows.

He got up and Elizabeth turned back to the gun. He really was too much some times.

It was hard going through the day. There were things he did that definitely were distracting. Finally, dinner was served and she left for sparring. The gym was dark as she entered,

"Sir?" She asked, until she knew they were alone she had to be cautious.

A pair of arms caught around her waist and she reacted automatically, punching her elbow into their side. Hands blindly flailed out as she reached behind her but she grabbed only air. She was dropped to the mat above her. Lips attacked hers and she recognized them. She put her hand up and felt something smooth and plastic.

"You cheated." Elizabeth said pulling off his night vision goggles.

"Just wanted to try out my new toy." He said laughing, she could feel the vibrations.

"Me or the goggles?" Elizabeth laughed. She slipped them in and he became visible in a greenish light.

"I'm just taking a guess but I'll say you look dead sexy in them."

"Let me get the light and you'll see."

He rolled off of her and she got up and found the light switch. The fluorescent lights flickered on and she turned, she raised the goggles so they rested jauntily on her head. Dean got up.

"Just as I thought." He said kissing her. Elizabeth gave in, pouring in everything she had held back during the day. Finally she pushed on his chest.

"I'm not getting out of practice. Spar first." She said giving him a push on his chest, sending him back a few steps. He bit his lip.

"You're on." He said.

It really wasn't as difficult as Elizabeth thought hiding her relationship from everyone. He carried on as normally, still criticizing her when she made mistakes ignored her largely when she did something good, as was his custom. Sometimes she thought she saw Ellen watching her narrowly, she kept her head down though. There were a few times they did get sloppy and could have easily gotten caught. Like the time she had been walking past the canteen and Dean had pulled her behind it and kissed her. She had enjoyed it but she had asked him never to do that again.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Dean said later.

"That's the problem with men, none of you think very much!" Elizabeth said affectionately.

Despite how much training there was in camp, the cadets were in fact given downtime, to relax, visit the sights nearby, or carry out chores. Happily one Saturday Elizabeth and Dean both had a free day. It found them in his cabin, it was a warm late summer day, a shower had begun outside, and they laid there listening to the rain outside. Elizabeth's head was on his chest and he played idly with her hair. Her hand snuck up his chest to rest over his heart and over his tattoo. She traced it lazily with one finger.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

"I guess you could say it's a protection against bad things." Dean said.

"Where did you find it?" Elizabeth asked.

" _Sammy, why the hell would I get some lame ass star tattoo on my body like I'm some pop star?"_

" _I'm getting the same one."_

" _Still getting the pop star vibe complete with my trusty pop star sidekick with matching tattoos."_

" _Dean, you haven't seen it." Sam said. He grabbed a piece of paper and began to draw. It was a star in the middle of a fiery circle. It actually did look good, kind of metal actually._

" _The points all represent someone, you, me, Mom, Dad and Jo." He said pointing to each of the five ends._

" _The circle is protection and all the lines overlap each other. We're all still together and protected. Even though they're-" Sam trailed off. "What do you think?" He asked looking up at Dean. For a fourteen year old Sam was getting really tall, at the beginning of the year he had barely reached Dean's chest. Dean smiled and clapped him on the shoulder._

" _I like it Sammy."_

" _Sam." Sam corrected under his breath._

 _They had gotten it together, Dean had teased Sam asking if he had wanted to hold his hand but Sam had bitten his lip as the ink gun pieced his skin. It became their symbol, nobody knew what it was and they could use it to make stuff. If they signed a note to each other that was the symbol or when something was theirs it was marked as his or Sammy's._

 _When he had escaped and Sam had refused to come with him, he thought he had seen the last of that. It showed up however as Sam's personal signature. Carved into the flesh of his victims, making each one of them his._

"Hey." Elizabeth broke his train of thought. Her hand reached up to cup his cheek.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Fine." He said his voice a little husky.

"You don't have to tell me." Elizabeth said, she sat up and pressed her lips to his. The rain was increasing outside and a low rumble of thunder threatened.

Dean deepened the kiss and Elizabeth felt him shift as he leaned over her, pushing her back into the pillows. Whatever he wasn't telling her, it was his secret for now.

xXx

The three months had drawn to a close. As promised, many of the cadets that had been in her squad at the beginning of training were gone. The rest were leaner, toughened, and dedicated. This was the final test. They were to be tested on their strengths and be sorted into branches. Becky, Meg, Rufus, and Chuck, had gone into technology, and she only saw them occasionally. Madison and Lilith had made it into combat. Lilith was no doubt happy about that. Elizabeth lined up that morning with the rest of the squad for one last "pep talk" from Dean.

"Well, it's been a rough three months. You've have been through drill after drill after drill after drill. You have made it here. You are the ones who showed what you are made of and shown that it is something worth having. I honestly cannot be prouder of you. Now, that doesn't mean you get to jump the gun and get lazy because if I hear one word of you jackasses making me look stupid I will personally come after you. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." They chorused out.

"Now go in there and make me proud." Dean said and dismissed them.

He walked past Elizabeth and she heard a quiet, "Good luck." as he walked back to his cabin.

First was the written portion on tactics. The weather had taken a chilly turn telling everyone that summer was over. Elizabeth tapped her pencil against her forehead as she read a scenario. After two grueling hours of drawing battle plans, writing essays, and filling in bubbles, she turned it in. Next came in the physical tests. There was the obstacle course with a mud pit, rope bridge, and electrical and barbed wires she either had to jump or crawl under. Immediately after that she was put in a squad and this time they had to go up with real soldiers dressed up in North uniforms shooting paint pellets at them. The goal of the simulation was to avoid being hit by the enemy before reaching the designated safe area. Elizabeth thought she saw Garth hiding under one of the helmets. She led a small band with her across the scraps of metal and shrubbery. She touched the pad that signaled safety and they were safe!

Next was the technology part where she was put to work to crack a code and use the information given to her advantage. The code revealed coordinates and she stuck a pin into the map, "bombing" the area.

She was bone tired and brain dead. She stumbled back to her now empty bunk, the results wouldn't be known until tomorrow and she was ready to take a shower and fall into bed. She was halfway through her shower when she realized she was starving to boot. The canteen had closed down for the night and the only thing she was a squashed granola bar in the bottom of her back pack. She gave a small groan and promised herself a big leisurely breakfast tomorrow, since there was no more training tomorrow. She looked in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She looked different, but it wasn't just physically, the girl who had first arrived had changed. Elizabeth had gained something here. What it was exactly was hard to pin down. She pulled her wet hair into a pony tail and headed out to her bunk.

Elizabeth would have flopped down onto the bunk, however there was someone already sitting there.

"Hey." Dean said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked looking over her shoulder at the door.

"Relax all the officers are at the party in the tech center. Ash is the DJ and Ellen is making some serious drinks."

Elizabeth's nose caught a delicious smell of cheese and garlic and her stomach gave a huge growl.

"And I brought you some dinner, I remember when I was tested, I was starving." Dean said, pulling out a square box. Inside was a delicious pizza that was still hot. They sat on the floor and dug in with gusto. Elizabeth seriously never thought he could be more attractive than he was at that moment, showing up with pizza after the day she'd had.

"How do you think you did?" Dean asked, helping himself to another slice.

"I did my best, I don't know how well I did on the tech part but everything else I'm feeling good." Elizabeth said.

"Ash said you caught on quickly. You'll be fine." Dean said. Elizabeth leaned back against the side of the bed and sighed.

"I can't eat another bite, thank you so much." She said.

"You're welcome." He said. Elizabeth felt like she could fall asleep right there. Dean noticed.

"You should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He got up and Elizabeth followed him up and to the door. He kissed her, neither of them particularly minding the garlicky breath. He walked off with the rest of the pizza into the chilly dark.

Elizabeth fell into a half coma until the next morning. When she opened her eyes, she sat bolt upright. She was going to find out her results today. It was quick work of getting dressed and heading out the door. The canteen was full of her squad, some were nursing coffees enjoying the cool breeze, others dug in heartily into the most leisurely breakfast they'd had in months. Elizabeth helped herself to a plate of eggs and ketchup and plopped down next to Adam. He was one of the breakfast eaters.

"How do you think you did?" She asked.

"Obstacle course, and the group effort were probably the easiest. So much easier than just looking on paper." Adam said. Elizabeth nodded sympathetically.

"I can't believe it's almost over." Adam said. "All the training, all the studying, it's come up to this."

"I think of it as only just beginning." Elizabeth said.

"I'll eat to that." Adam said holding up a piece of scrambled egg. Elizabeth giggled and bumped her piece of egg to his.

"What are you doing for the day?" Adam asked.

"Becky left me some of her books. It's been ages since I've read something that wasn't a battle plan." She said.

"What books?" Adam said.

Boy was he in for a treat.


	5. Bad Moon Rising

"Nobody speak too loud." Ash groaned as he poured himself a cup of coffee and helped himself to a handful of bacon.

"Should have stopped at the shots." Ellen replied taking a seat at the conference table.

"You were on fire last night, I couldn't stop." Ash said with a gin and then a wince.

Alright, everybody let's get started." Samuel cut in sitting at the head of the table.

Dean sat down next to Ellen as the tapes began to roll. The films of recruits rolled, accompanied with their scores. Some of them fell into obvious categories where the excelled, others required more deliberation. Finally Ash stood up, looking at least a bit less hung over after the coffee and food.

"Alright this one I have saved for last, since Cadet Curran will definitely take deliberation."

The film began to roll. It showed her on the obstacle course, running through an open clearing with a sheet of metal barely submerged under the mud, it had been deliberately placed to cause the cadets to slip as they ran. At the same time they had to avoid the shots of a loaded paint pellet gun that shot off at intervals and rotated. Elizabeth had slid slightly as she reached the mud covered metal. However as a pellet landed near her foot she looked down at what she was standing on and quickly put a hand underneath it. It lifted and she had the perfect shield. She leaned it up, so it was able to block the range of the gun as she moved on.

There was a murmur throughout the room. The sheet had not been placed there for that purpose but she had used her recourses. The final part of the obstacle course the cadets had to run through a dug out trench and use a bar vault to themselves over a mud pit. However, most of them did not get too far. Elizabeth ran through the narrow trench and held the bar at her eye level. Dean could see her mind calculating the distance, knowing it wouldn't be enough that there could not possibly be enough bend in that metal bar to vault effectively. Dean watched, his eyes widening as she stabbed the metal into the earth on either side of her. She grabbed on either side of her and began to swing her legs to propel her over the bar, gaining momentum She flipped through the air and landed crouched on the other side. He almost expected her to straighten up and pose like a gymnast.

"Damn." He said smiling to himself.

Next there was the team mission where she grabbed one of her squad down to the ground when she saw he was in danger. Not putting herself in harm's way but keeping him out of it. There was the sparring, Dean saw her bend over backwards and flip to avoid her opponents kick and using her own legs to kick him in the chest as the same time. The film ended and everyone sat, not sure what to say. Dean smiled to himself, he had never felt prouder.

"And to top it off, her scores came back damn near perfect. She's got good instinct. Now the only question is, who wants her?" Ash said. "I'd like to make my case in that, I think she would be a great addition to my team.

"She isn't something you can just toss around Ash." Ellen said standing up. Everyone who had been murmuring fell quiet.

"Curran has shown remarkable progress and while I for one would love to put her into combat, her skills far exceed one of a common solider. She is resourceful and ruthless when it comes to fighting. However, there is something very important this room of men have forgotten about. She's a woman, and she can go places a man would be noticed. She can take roles that aren't noticeable. I say we recruit her for our special ops, spy unit." Ellen said.

The room erupted as everyone began telling Ellen why she was indeed right or indeed wrong. She looked pointedly at Samuel who had been sitting silent in his chair. He stood and the room quieted again.

"I will call Raphael. He will be given the executive decision. Until then, Curran has been promoted, she is a colleague and until a decision is reached, she will be joining Commander Harvelle in his duties, as he has proven to be a mentor for her." He then left the room.

As everyone filed out Dean rubbed his hands over his face.

"I wonder how she'll take the news when you break it to her." Ellen said.

"Me?" Dean asked.

"Don't play stupid with me, I know what's been going on, I'm also not stupid enough to think that she's sleeping her way to the top so I've kept quiet. I don't blame you for getting close to someone again Dean."

"Always looking out for me Ellen." Dean smiled.

"I'm the closest to a mother you got. Now get on."

Dean hurried over to her bunker, Elizabeth wasn't alone. She was lying on her bunk a book propped open on her pillow as she read. Adam was on the floor hunched over another book and looked totally engrossed. Dean cleared his throat. Adam shot up as Elizabeth rolled off the bed.

"Sir." They both spoke in unison.

"Your results are in; I believe Captain Harvelle would like to speak to you, Milligan." Dean said.

"Yes sir." Adam said and he turned to hand the book back to Elizabeth.

"Oh you can borrow that, you're almost to the good part!"

"Thanks!" Adam said as he hurried out the door.

"Next you'll be braiding each other's hair." Dean said leaning against the bunk.

"And giggling, and talking about all the cute officers." Elizabeth said finishing his joke impatiently. She looked up at him.

"C'mon, I'm shaking please just tell me."

Dean took a deep breath.

"You did exceptionally well. Everyone wanted you to join their force, however, Campbell decided he would recommend you for further training, for special ops."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open.

"Special ops?" She asked. Her hands came to her mouth and she took a breath.

"Yep, the decision is out of our hands now and President Raphael will decide."

"How long until a decision comes back?" Elizabeth asked.

"A week at most. Until we hear otherwise you begin raining with me, most likely I'll end up bing your mentor as well."

"You?" Elizabeth looked confused, "Why?"

"Because special ops is my unit. I couldn't say anything before, but your clearance just went up with the decision today."

"You're special ops?" Elizabeth asked even more shocked. The special ops unit specialized in infiltrating and spy work, it was an elite and secretive branch because their covers were so important. Now here she was, and Dean, Dean was special ops and they wanted her. They wanted her to become a member of special ops. Her brain felt broken.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"I just can't believe it." Elizabeth said honestly,

"Believe it." Dean said smiling. "I can't think of anyone else who deserves opportunity as much as you do."

Elizabeth couldn't say anything else. She threw her arms around Dean's neck laughing. He picked her up and spun around. He set her down,

"Alright, we've gotta celebrate. There's a diner nearby, best hamburger and pies in town."

"Won't people talk seeing us together?" Elizabeth asked.

"With the decision today, I'm not our superior anymore, we're on the same level now."

"So, it's more acceptable?" LeighAnn asked.

"Eh, more or less." Dean grinned. "Now, c'mon."

He all but dragged her out the door. They climbed into a base jeep and set out to town.

The diner was a cute small place and the two of them slid into a booth. The waitress came and took their order of two burgers and left them alone. Dean's hand slid across the table for Elizabeth's and squeezed it.

"I still can't wrap my head around it." Elizabeth spoke in awe.

"Well, I was thinking we could start training unofficially tomorrow." Dean said. "You can shadow me as I work and meet everyone on a more equal level."

"That'll be weird, I think if anyone asked me to do pushups or run a mile I'd still do it in a heartbeat." Elizabeth said.

"They won't do that much." Dean said.

Dean was telling her about his daily schedule when the waitress came with their burgers. Dean dug into his with gusto, Elizabeth was trying to find where exactly to take a bite of something that was bigger than her mouth. She managed though and it really was delicious. Her eyes wandered over to the television set that was on the news. It reminded her of something that occurred to her.

"The North's been quiet." She said swallowing.

Dean wasn't able to answer immediately his mouth was too full.

"They have," He said at length.

"Winchester made a threat a few months ago." Elizabeth persisted. They'd never had an explicit conversation about Sam Winchester, but the name was as well known to the people of the south as President Roman himself. And almost as universally feared and hated.

"He did. He hasn't carried it out yet." Dean said evenly.

"Do you think he will?" Elizabeth asked.

Dean put his burger down and rubbed the crumbs off between his fingers. "I think so." He said taking his eyes off his plate to look at her. "He's ruthless and dangerous and the North loves him for that. We have someone on our team who is excellent at analyzing him. However, he hasn't sent any videos, no deaths have been reported yet, so he's quiet, but he's too quiet and that is what makes us uneasy." Dean said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"You'll get to see more of it tomorrow." Dean said.

"I can't wait." Elizabeth smiled.

xXx

It was such a relief to know what was in store for her, that Elizabeth hardly slept that night. She rose up before the call and dressed. As soon as the blaring noise echoed across the camp she was out the door and to the main center. Ellen was just putting her things away when she saw Elizabeth approach.

"Good Morning Ma'am." Elizabeth said saluting her.

"Morning, I hear you're shadowing my son." Ellen said.

"Yes, ma'am." Elizabeth nodded.

"Good luck." Ellen said walking away.

Elizabeth hoped their conversations would become at least a little more conversational as the time passed. She walked past the makeshift kitchen and heard the sound of breaking glass. She poked her head in and saw a girl about her age, with short dark curly hair squatting down to pick up the mug she'd just dropped.

"Crap." She muttered picking up the shattered ceramic.

"Need help?" Elizabeth asked crouching down to join the girl.

"No, I'm fine." She said and she looked up.

"You're new." The girl said.

"Yes, I am." Elizabeth said walking fully into the kitchen

"Olivia O'Malley, clumsiest person in the building." She said standing up and offering her the hand that did not have broken china. Elizabeth took it. She noticed that even though thermometer had promised at least one last scorching day, that Olivia was wearing a long sleeve shirt all the way to her wrists, and a neckline that circled her neck snugly. It topped a skirt that reached her knees and then that was paired with dark tights. The only skin that was visible on her body was her head and her hands.

"Elizabeth Curran, newest person in the building." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"I take it you aren't military." She continued

"No, I wouldn't say so more of a very specific specialist." Olivia replied. "I heard about you, maybe we'll be working together." She said smiling.

"Does that mean you know Commander Harvelle?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh yeah, I've known him for years, he's a good friend." Olivia said.

It was silly but it dawned on Elizabeth then and there how little she actually knew about Dean. He had told her he'd grown up closer to the border and that he and Ellen were all the family they had left. Rufus had mentioned a father, but Elizabeth didn't even know if he was dead or alive or why Dean had decided to stay with Ellen. There were the things she knew that were sometimes just as important, that he loved diner food, he was protective of his squad even if they screwed up, he hated breaking the news to someone that they had to leave, he hated being cold and wore flannel like it was a religion when he was off duty, he hated acts of cowardice, he loved it when she cuddled up to him at night and she would wake up in the middle of the night with him pulling her close as if he was scared she'd disappear, and she noticed how his eyes would linger on someone holding a baby and babies liked him back. All of these indicated the man that he was today, he was strong, sometimes a baby, and good man. However, she didn't know why he was this way, why he did the things he did.

"You were in Dean's squad weren't you?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I was. He's been a huge help in me getting here, always pushing me and helping me practice."

"He is good that. I'm glad you took advantage of it. I know everyone probably says it, but it is nice to have a few more girls around."

"Some people think the opposite." Elizabeth said thinking of Campbell. He few interactions she'd had with him were no better than the first day. He still seemed to think she was a waste of space.

"Well there's that too. I'm only around here when they need me; I'm mostly based in the capitol."

"What do they need you for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Psychological analysis, I can read some people well and they find that useful to them." Olivia said. "You should probably go find Dean, but I'll see you at the meeting." She said. They said goodbye and parted. Elizabeth was happy she'd found a potential friend.

Dean's office, it turned out, was on the second floor and she entered the small space.

"Hey." He said turning in his chair from the computer. Part of the desk had been cleared for her use with a chair. There wasn't room for much else. She squeezed in next to him,

"Nice and cozy." She said looking around. There was a poster of some classic cars on the wall, and a picture of him and Ellen at some party. The feature that took up the most wall space was the corkboard and Elizabeth found herself looking straight in the eyes of Sam Winchester. It was chilling to see all those pictures. There was a map with pins stuck in it and papers that had been taped to the wall behind it because he had run out of room.

"Sorry, about that." Dean said gesturing to it. "I've asked for a larger office with the two of us and the fact that this wall is getting out of hand. They haven't gotten back to me yet."

"What are all the pins?" Elizabeth asked.

"Those are strikes that we know for sure are Sam's work. The dates are below and you can see as time goes on, he moves father south."

He pointed to the closest pin.

Elizabeth looked at the all the news articles, MASS KILLINGS and HOSTAGES were common. There was also a few of the more gruesome pictures showing a man with half of his face congealed in blood and a grainy image of Sam walking midway down a path of tied and gagged soldiers.

Then there was a small time line of about ten photos of him through the years, starting with him at this youngest and then to one that must have been recent.

"Does this bother you?" Dean asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, this is the reason I came here, so I can stop people like him."

Dean didn't say anything but turned back to his computer.

"I've been given codes for you to crack for your training. Despite what people think, you rarely solve a code like this by yourself and there are always teams working together and around the clock in order to figure out what is going on."

He held out a paper that looked like a long boring manuscript.

"What do you see?" He asked. Elizabeth took the paper and squinted at it as if it would tell her what it was hiding. There were times where it would almost feel like it would make sense and then it would fall apart in her brain. She had trained for this dammit!

"I know, you're used the little strips of paper and this can be overwhelming so here's what I do." He took a piece of paper and laid it down so only the top line was visible.

"Now try, it's not some big puzzle piece, it's made up of a bunch of smaller pieces."

And Elizabeth began to see it.

It was a while as they slowly worked their way down the page, Elizabeth trying to concentrate and Dean edging her on. It was a relief to her when he told her they had a meeting to get to.

"Get used to a lot of meetings around here." Dean said getting up. He held the door open for her and they got into the elevator. Dean inserted a key into the slot and Elizabeth felt the elevator slide downwards.

"Campbell likes to keep things secretive." Dean said rolling his eyes a little.

The doors opened and they stepped out into the conference room. Elizabeth recognized a few of the people from around the camp but most had the polished look of the capital. She spotted Olivia in the middle and gave a small wave.

"Alright let's get this started." Campbell said as he sat down. Elizabeth sat to the right of Dean and focused on Campbell.

"Roman has been too quiet for our taste. Singer, Winchester, Crowley, Alistair, all of them have made no movements and there is very little evidence as to what they are planning. We are in the dark people and we need some ideas. I've proposed to Raphael about sending in drones to look in but he is against it, anyone have any other proposals that are not so blatantly military."

There was a murmur around the table, talk of computer viruses and spy rings. However it was Ellen who spoke up.

"They aren't moving right now, as cold as it may seem, we need to force them into the open. They need targets that they can't resist, so whatever they are planning they drop in order to come fight us."

"Are suggesting we use ourselves as bait, Harvelle?" Campbell asked.

"I'm saying sir, we put ourselves where our own civilians have been for years. It's a quick strike in and out and they are left to pick up the pieces. If anything it will buy us time. We send a squad to drop in and use stealth then we cause as much damage as we can without causing any mayhem in our own group and get out of there."

"It definitely needs some work." Campbell said, "But I think it's a good idea."

Again around the room was a collective murmur.

"Don't you think they might suspect military involvement?" one of the officers asked. Olivia chimed in.

"Crowley won't he's way too convinced of his own power, and that in turn could stop him from reporting anything against us to Singer. Alistair, last time we got report was not involved with surveillance. Winchester has tabs in there, so he's our biggest threat. Most likely he knows that they've been too quiet lately, and he hates that, he may suspect us of trying to goad them into the open."

"Are you saying he'd feel more secure if we allowed him to act?" Campbell asked interestedly.

Olivia obviously had not expected this, indeed Elizabeth was caught completely off guard.

"He would feel more secure about the noise. But, I would like to add, this is not worth the loss of one more life and I strongly vote against waiting for another attack." Olivia said firmly.

"What about the lives of the people we would be sending in there? They need to be as safe as they can." One man said. Elizabeth was appalled by how calm he was. There were voices of agreement and she couldn't take it anymore.

"We did not join the army just because it was safe!" She said standing up, causing her chair to screech back a few inches. Everyone was looking at her now. "We joined so we could fight those that attack us and protect our civilians. We can't just leave them in harm's way like some animal for the slaughter house! I volunteer to go, before Winchester has a chance for another attack, as part of the stealth team." Elizabeth said her voice was strong.

"You just joined us Curran, you don't know the first thing about stealth missions." Campbell said

"Watch me learn." She said sharply

"Sit down or I will have you leave the room for insubordination!" Campbell said.

Elizabeth sat down but her words had begun the desired effect.

"I volunteer as well." Dean said, "I'm already training Curran for special ops and I can easily have her begin running drills with me and the rest of the assorted team."

"Really Harvelle, you would go?" Campbell asked.

"Yes, I would sir." Dean said.

"You don't think your presence there could compromise the situation?" Campbell asked. Elizabeth looked at Dean. What was Campbell talking about?

"I don't know what you mean sir." Dean said trying to force a smile. Campbell looked at Elizabeth and she swore she saw him smirk.

"I suppose not all of us are aware of your connections. I'll have Harvelle explain in his own time. We will assemble a team by tonight and training will begin to tomorrow morning. If anyone does not make the cut by the time this operation rolls into place they're out." He said looking pointedly at Elizabeth.

With that dismissal everyone got up. Before she could catch Dean, he was over to Olivia. She could see them talking quietly, she nodded, and then gave a small glance over to her and then back to Dean. She couldn't see his face but his body language said agitated. Finally Olivia gave him a hug and then moved past him.

"I'll see you around Elizabeth," Olivia said. "When I'm here, my office is just down the hall from yours and Dean's room in 214, so feel free to stop by. I always have food." She said.

"Thanks, I'll probably want that." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Olivia returned the smile and moved on the elevator. It left her and Dean alone. The smile slid off her face.

"What was he talking about?" Elizabeth asked pointedly.

"It's a long story and it's a part of me that I don't want to think about." Dean said staring at the carpet between them.

Elizabeth looked at him for a long moment and then angrily turned to the elevator. Unfortunately the doors had already closed so she had to wait. Dean caught up with her.

"What is it? I'm going to find out eventually and you might as well tell me." Elizabeth said. Her voice was icy, but he was scaring her, this was important!

Dean bit his lip and looked anywhere but her.

"Please." Elizabeth said.

That broke it. Dean took a shaky breath and said,

"Sam Winchester, is my brother. My real name is Dean Winchester."


	6. Hey Jude

It felt as if every molecule of air had been sucked out Elizabeth's lungs. She couldn't speak, all she could do was stare at him. Images flashed through her mind, of killings and more killings and Sam Winchester causing it all, and then Dean. It didn't fit and it had to be wrong, it just had to be wrong.

"Please say something." Dean said.

The air was back in her lungs. "He's your brother." She repeated, still breathless.

"My little brother." Dean confirmed.

Elizabeth pressed the button for the elevator. The doors opened and she stepped in, Dean made to follow her but she stopped him with a raised hand.

"Please, I, I need to think, just, please take the next one."

The last thing she saw was Dean's face looking like a wounded animal.

She leaned her head against the cool metal once the doors closed. The images wouldn't stop. Sam was his brother! What the hell did that say about Dean? He hadn't told her. She had let him in, let him get closer than anyone ever had, and he had kept a damning piece of himself from her!

The door opened and she rushed through the lobby and outside. There were the cars of people who were leaving and thankfully the rest of the camp was empty. The new crop of recruits would arrive the following week. She cut across the yard and onto the path that led through the woods. She found the river easily enough this time, after months of drills in and around it, and sat down on a large boulder. She tucked her knees into her chest, letting herself think.

He could have told her so many times. Hell even today or yesterday when it was definite that he had the clearance. He had lied all those times she had allowed herself to be open with him.

It was about an hour as her mind pursued this train of thought when she heard someone approaching. Instinctively she knew it was Dean.

"Go away." She said still looking at the water.

"I won't do that." Dean said and he moved to stand in front of her. He didn't say anything but looked at her and Elizabeth wouldn't let herself to speculate what the pain in his eyes meant.

"So, talk then." Elizabeth said uncurling herself. "You might as well be honest now."

Dean looked like he wanted to argue, but he stopped. "I was born Dean Winchester. Sam Winchester is my younger brother; we also had a younger sister Jo." He began.

 _They'd grown up knowing the meaning of hunger. Their family had been poor. John Winchester, their father, scratched a living as a mechanic and worked as a welder in the city factory. Their mother, Mary, had struggled to stretch enough food for two growing boys and a younger sister who followed them everywhere. Despite this, they were happy. This was before the war, when there was a North, South, East, and West. They resided in the West and the children were too young to understand the threats that loomed over their heads. It had been a bright, clear day when their world had changed._

" _Sam, Dean! Wait for me!" Jo shouted as they ran through the long grass that grew outside their house. It was a small haven in the city that a lot of the neighborhood kids liked to take advantage of. However, today it was strangely empty. She was just turning eight and looked more like their mother. Dean was the tallest of the group at fourteen and took the most after his father. Sam was ten and a more balanced mixture of the two. The boys had stopped to let her catch up; they had promised to show her the bird nest they had found. Dean gave her a boost so she could look at the branch. A mother bird had settled into the twigs and down and if she had moved, they would have seen three speckled eggs._

" _Look at her wings." Jo breathed, "She's like an angel." Dean laughed and put her down. They began to wander around the yard as usual. Sometimes they made up games, sometimes they just talked, Jo always flanked by her two brothers. However, the serene calm of the afternoon was shattered by Mary calling them. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for the siblings, however today, even from this distance they could hear a panicked note in her voice. They all hurried back to the house. Mary was at the screen door waiting for them as they came in. The television was on and the kids saw behind her the pictures of soldiers marching down streets. Mary hurried to turn the TV off._

" _Go into the kitchen." Mary said. Sam and Jo obediently went ahead but Dean didn't move._

" _Mom, what's going on?" Dean asked. He had heard rumors of the North in school but none of the kids really paid it much mind. Mary hesitated and then hugged him hard. He returned it and that was a moment he kept with him forever._

" _Your father will be home soon, we're going to pack up and leave. We have to get out before they get here. Can you help me?" She asked. Dean nodded. They went into the kitchen and Mary began to pack the food they would need into a box._

" _C'mon Sammy." Dean said taking him upstairs. Jo followed them._

" _What's going on?" Sam asked._

" _We've got to leave. The North is coming and we can't stay here." He tried not to let his siblings know how scared he was. He knew they looked up to him and would follow his lead._

" _Why not?" Jo asked, her lip trembled despite Dean's efforts._

" _Because they'll make us be like those soldiers on TV, not just marching, but hurting people. We won't seem Mom or Dad again." He said getting impatient with questions he didn't want to contemplate the answers to._

 _Jo looked like she was about to cry. Dean put his arm around her._

" _But, that's not going to happen to us, we're getting out. Go pack some clothes and one toy. Can you do that for me?"_

 _Jo nodded and hurried off to her room._

 _Sam and Dean went to the room they shared and each of them began to throw some clothes into a shared suitcase. They worked in silence until Sam spoke up,_

" _Do you think we'll make it out?" He asked quietly._

" _We have Dad, we can get out fine." Dean said with more confidence then he felt. He saw the line upon line of soldiers in his mind. Within ten minutes they were done and they found Jo sitting on the staircase with her suitcase. Dean opened to make sure she had everything she needed and then they went downstairs. There was the box of food and Mary was taking photographs out of frames to put into the box with it. The stillness that had been that afternoon had shattered and a loud gunshot slashed the air. All four of them jumped._

" _It's alright, it's not that close." Mary said smiling but Dean could see her hands were trembling. She kept walking by the window, and Dean knew she was looking for John. He noticed one picture Mary had forgotten, it was of him, Sam and Jo last spring. He took it out of the frame and slipped it into his jacket. Screams had begun to fill the air with more gunshots and Dean knew it was a matter of time before they couldn't wait for their father any longer and they would have to run._

 _At that moment their old battered truck came careening down the street and Mary had them all outside before John was even able to get out._

" _We've got everything." Mary said as they all climbed in. She placed Jo between her and John and Dean and Sam had the back seat._

" _The south entrance was cut off by the time I got here, I don't know how much longer they're going to allow the radio to broadcast. We're going to get as far east as we can." John said gunning the engine._

 _Sam and Dean snuck peeks outside of the window; the streets were crowded as people fled, lugging belongings with them. Not all of them were as frugal as Mary had been, they saw whole dressers, and kitchenware falling out of boxes as people rushed through the streets. As they moved along the road became more and more packed, it seemed everyone who could was trying to avoid the onslaught of soldiers. People began to scratch at the windows and climbing into the back of the truck, begging to be taken along._

" _Get the hell off!" John shouted out the window. Jo gave a whimper. John began to gun the engine, forcing people out of the way. The caravan of cars in front of them made slow progress and then it stopped all together. The crowds of people, moments ago so desperate to get into the truck, backed off and began to flee. Sam and Dean craned their necks and finally understood why. Soldiers were coming down on either side of the car, inspecting, looking at papers. A few cars in front of them they saw the soldiers pull an old man from his car. It was as if in slow motion they saw him raise the gun, the shot split the air and the blood smeared the side of the green car._

" _Sam, Dean get down!" John said. Both boys ducked without a second thought. There was a slight rustle and Mary had lowered Jo over the backseat between them. They made room for her; she was hiccupping from trying not to sob._

" _Shh, it's okay Jo." Sam whispered grabbing her hand, Dean took the other._

" _Papers." A clipped voice said. They all froze. There was a rustling._

" _It's just me and my wife." They heard John say._

" _Shut up." The soldier barked._

 _There was rustling and then the sound of things being shaken against cardboard and scattered onto the street below._

" _Get out of the car!" The voice ordered._

" _Hey, wait a second here." John said._

 _There were sounds of struggle. Mary screamed._

" _Get your hands off of her!" John shouted. Then there was a deafening shot and then the sound of their mother screaming. On and on she screamed then there was another shot, and then silence. The unthinkable had happened and Dean would have jumped over the seats had Jo not clung to him like a vice. He looked over her head into Sam's eyes and they both knew there was absolutely nothing more they could do._

" _Check the rest of the car." The voice spoke again._

 _The door opened and a hand grabbed Sam by the scruff of his neck out of the car, followed by Jo and finally a struggling Dean._

" _Let go of my sister!" Sam said trying to get away from the solider._

" _They've got spunk." Someone commented._

" _Put them with the other boys and girls."_

 _They were herded off into a small crowd of children. Dean turned his eyes back to the car and saw two prostrate figures in the front seat. His stomach churned and he threw up onto the boots of the solider in front of him._

"We were all taken." Dean said, "Me, Sam…Jo" His voice broke. Elizabeth, stayed put but, her heart was truly breaking for him.

"Only Sam and I made it all the way North, they trained us and they beat us, and every day I told myself I would protect Sammy. I had to protect Sammy. And then one day, I couldn't anymore and he was gone. I escaped and he didn't come with me and I had to give up everything in order to move on. And I can't, I just can't because I see his face every day and I can't help but still see that brother I left behind. I was supposed to save him." Tears had filled his eyes and emptied down his cheeks.

"So that's it, I failed my parents, I failed Jo, and I failed Sam. I hid it from you because I can't leave it behind in the past."

"That's awful Dean, it really is, and I'm sorry it happened to you. But what am I supposed to think of you now? How am I supposed to feel?" Elizabeth asked angrily. She stood and began pacing. "I told you everything; I told you how scared I was I was going to fail. I told you how scared I was that I wasn't going to be good enough. I told you everything! All the things I would never tell anyone else here. Did you think I would have judged you? Did you think I couldn't be trusted? That I would just let everyone know something like that?" She said her voice getting more and more hysterical.

Dean turned around but didn't look at her.

"You hid it from me, and that's what hurts. That I put everything out for you to see, I trusted in you and you still felt like I wouldn't understand!"

"Yeah I hid it from you!" Dean snapped turning around, "I hid it from everyone!"

"But why from me? Why did you have to hide it from me?" Elizabeth shouted back.

"Because he's my brother! It was my job to take care of him! And Jo! I guess I failed on both counts huh?"

"I don't blame you for what he's done Dean! It's not your fault what your brother is, what he's done!" She took a shuddering breath. "And I would never blame you like you blame yourself for Sam and your sister. You were 14 years old, you can't put that on yourself." Elizabeth said quietly. Tears were swimming in her eyes now. She knew what she had to do and it hurt like hell.

"We should step back." She said quietly. "I can't trust you now, and I need to trust you for this mission. This wasn't something small to keep from me Dean, his is major. Just, don't come to me anymore and I won't go to you and we'll work as if we were nothing but fellow soldiers. You're my mentor."

Dean folded his arms against his chest but is face didn't match his posture.

"You really want this?" Dean asked and he looked so vulnerable Elizabeth felt the tears break the dam in her eyes. She shook her head.

"No. I really don't, but I need it. I just can't trust you with that part of me now." She said, then she saluted him.

"Goodbye sir." She said and she turned and walked down the path. If he had followed her, begged her not to do this, she would have stopped in a heartbeat but, he stood there letting her go.

The next few weeks were a blur. She trained, she moved out of the bunker into the single female apartments, she trained, she slept, she trained, she followed Dean's orders, she trained, she didn't think about Dean (she failed), and she trained.

Olivia came to do work twice a week and Elizabeth was glad to escape the office with Dean. As soon as she had walked in that first day after their conversation, he hadn't said anything that wasn't business. The office, once small, now seemed like it had oceans of space between them.

"Dean told me what happened." Olivia said quietly one afternoon. She had made sandwiches and thought to share them with Elizabeth and Dean. Dean had declined to stay with them and returned to his office. Elizabeth picked at the crust.

"He keeps it with him; it's his way of coping. Some people distance themselves, try and go back to how it all was before, but he can't." Olivia said.

"Should he even be a part of this mission then?" Elizabeth asked, keeping Dean and anything about him strictly on the matter at hand.

"He's done things like this before." Olivia said, "He's a soldier, he can switch emotions off."

"Has he seen Sam, since he left?" Elizabeth asked before she could help herself. Olivia shook her head.

"There was one time he came close, but that was three years ago." She replied. There was silence and Elizabeth took a bite of her sandwich.

"This is really good." She said. Olivia smiled, "Thanks, my mom taught me how to make them like that."

"Where is your family from?" Elizabeth asked, there were a lot of pictures on her desk and tacked to the walls. It was apparent she had quite a lot. She wasn't expecting it when she saw Olivia's face crumple. She quickly hid her face in her hands, the sweater sleeves effectively creating a little shield.

"Oh god, Olivia I'm so sorry." Elizabeth whispered. She put an arm around the crying girl. Many people had lost families and it was clear Olivia had been no exception and nothing had been spared her.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Olivia said her voice shaking from the force of the tears she was trying to hold back.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to hide. Just let it go." Elizabeth said.

Olivia gave a sob and leaned into the hug. Elizabeth wondered when she had last let someone see her like this. There was a quiet knock on the door and Dean came in. He shut the door behind him.

"I was walking by, are you okay?" He asked. His eyes met Elizabeth and she knew that this was a scene he was familiar with.

"Is it like before?" He asked. Olivia nodded.

"Come here," He said and he pulled her up gently and into an enveloping hug. Elizabeth wondered if she should go and made eye contact with Dean. He shook his head. It was a few minutes before Olivia pulled back, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Thank you." She whispered to Dean. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I hope I didn't scare you." She said turning to Elizabeth.

"No, it's fine. I'm just so sorry." Elizabeth said gently.

"Some days are harder than others and this was a pretty bad one, it isn't your fault honestly." Olivia said taking a few breaths.

"I'm better now." She said finally.

"Do you need to go home? Can I drive you, or Elizabeth drive you?" Dean asked.

"They need you both at drills, I'll be fine." Olivia said.

"I'll excuse Elizabeth for tonight, as long as she works extra hard tomorrow." Dean said. He looked at Elizabeth to make sure and she nodded smiling at Olivia.

"Dean, I really don't want to cause trouble, especially so close to the strike."

"Elizabeth knows her stuff backwards and forwards." Dean insisted. "C'mon you two can have a girl's night. You know; braid hair, giggle about boys, have pillow fights." He said. Olivia cracked a smile.

"Fine." She said

"Let me grab my bag." Elizabeth said and Olivia began to shut her computer down.

She and Dean walked back to her office. "Thank you for doing this. I don't want her to have to be alone." Dean said.

"I'm happy to do it. She's a nice girl." Elizabeth assured him.

There was an awkward silence,

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow sir." Elizabeth said at length.

"Goodnight." Dean replied.

Elizabeth went back out to the hallway and Olivia was waiting.

"Ready to go?" She asked much more brightly. She looked excited.

They stopped briefly at Elizabeth's apartment for her to grab a tooth brush and some pajamas. It was about an hour drive to the city and Olivia turned on the radio. Elizabeth recognized the song that had come on and began to sing quietly. It was a second before Olivia joined in and they both sung the chorus.

They made to her apartment, both of their moods significantly improved. Her apartment was small but clean and had large airy windows. Elizabeth looked around and noticed the TV with the DVD's underneath.

"You like Not Natural?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, I think I need to check into a rehab I am so addicted!" Olivia said.

"I can't even!" Elizabeth said.

"Well choose an episode! I'll start dinner!"

It really was a fun night. They ended up staying up until one chatting before they both fell asleep on the couch. The last thought before Elizabeth fell asleep was how it was hard to believe she was going to be on her first strike in three days' time.


	7. Hysteria

Dean made sure she worked extra hard those last three days. She could run those drills in her sleep but there was always the threat that they could go wrong. The night came and she geared up. The infrared goggles were on her helmet, her clothing was dark and form fitting to prevent snags and her parachute had been packed properly into its pouch.

"We are going to be deployed over the base. We will all be tethered together so we do not drift. We have all practiced propelling from a plane so I don't want any of you to be shocked that you are suddenly flying through the air." Dean said to them. "We can do this; it's a quick in and out. If you find anything we can use, take it but do not go out of your way. Follow my orders! Alright load up!"

Everyone entered the stealth craft buckling themselves in. Elizabeth wound up opposite from Dean.

"Do you trust me Curran?" He asked as the craft began to hum as it took off.

"With my life sir." Elizabeth said honestly. Life maybe, but her heart, she'd have to see.

It was a few hours as they flew. Some of the soldiers dozed, others read. Elizabeth sat back and began to run through the steps they would take. First was the deployment, they would land on the roof. They wouldn't have go far, there was an observation balcony they planned to flank down, until they reached the fifth floor. There was a mess hall that they could open the window to. Then they would place the small bombs they brought onto three different locations on one side of the building. They would sequester themselves safely on the opposite side of the building and detonate. They weren't powerful enough to bring it down, just cause damage and confusion. They would make their way back to the roof, incapacitating anyone who was in their way and throw a line to the stealth craft where they would be pulled in.

It sounded like so many things could go wrong, however there were back up plans and double back up plans. Elizabeth felt the hard capsule on her shoulder that held the single pill that would stop her from having to go through pain. She didn't know if she would have the courage to use it.

Finally, Dean stood and signaled for everyone follow. A cord was passed through off of them linking them together and the doors opened. They could see the dark outline of the base.

"Count off." Dean said and he dived out first. In two second intervals everyone threw themselves out of the plane. Elizabeth jumped and then there was nothing but air around her. Everything came into sharp focus at the adrenaline hit her. The building was coming closer and closer and then suddenly there was the quiet whoosh as each parachute opened. She pressed the button on her chest and her own parachute jerked out. Her progress slowed and the group began the tandem movements to bring them down. Too far south and they would land in the ocean or dashed against the cliffs, too far north and they would land right where the convoy trucks pulled up. Her knees buckled as she hit the roof. The gravel stung her hands but she brought her hand up to the button on her chest and her parachute sucked into the little pouch that it was designated for.

They formed a line and began to move to the south side of the building. Elizabeth looked over and could see the waves of the ocean below. The grappling hooks bit into the side and they began to climb over, using the same tether as leverage to pull themselves down. Elizabeth could see lights from some of the windows and she held her breath as they slowly worked their way down. She knew that yards away from her were some of the most wanted terrorists in the world.

Finally they reached the window and Dean brought out the diamond cutter. Elizabeth watched as he cut a square about three by three feet and used a plug to pull it out. He threw it backwards so it fell over the cliff and into the ocean. One by one they each went through the hole and landed noiselessly on the floor below. They detached the cords that linked them together and coiled them to their sides. They would reattach when they were picked up. Dean motioned for them to split and they split into their teams three to a group. Elizabeth was in one and Dean was in another. For one moment she made eye contact with him and he nodded. They checked out to see if the coast was clear and began to travel to the west side but down three separate corridors. Thankfully none of the rooms were occupied, everyone had gone to bed but Elizabeth felt each turn around a corner clamp her stomach. There was their checkpoint. In a stairwell. The bomb was placed and they began to make their way back. One of her group, Todd kept looking behind him.

"What is it?" She breathed out.

"I saw a room back there, it had board full of maps."

"Someone could be in there." Lonnie, Elizabeth's other group member said.

"The light was off."

"We shouldn't risk it, let's just go." Elizabeth said as firmly as she dared.

"C'mon we didn't come here to just blow up some building. We need information." Todd argued.

"It's worth a shot." Lonnie agreed.

"No it isn't!" Elizabeth said angrily. "Let's just get back to meeting point-"

"You do that, and you have fun getting through all the passages on your own." Todd said. He and Lonnie began to back track. Elizabeth couldn't risk getting back through alone. They had a least an hour before they had to meet up but all she wanted was to get back. Reluctantly and knowing she was going to have Dean chew them out when he found out, she followed them. The door was ajar and all three crouched as they pushed the door in. Todd and Lonnie checked the room and stood upon entering. They began to tear the maps off of the board and Elizabeth scanned the desk. There wasn't much, just a phone and some papers that had some writing on them. She picked them up and couldn't see anything important.

The door opened and they all snapped up as a soldier walked in. It was as if it was in slow motion that Elizabeth saw him open his mouth to yell, her gun was in her hand and he dropped to the floor, a bullet put straight through his brain. He couldn't have been more than mid-twenties.

"Let's go!" Todd said. They hurried down the hallways but in their hurry they got sloppy. That shot would bring people investigating, and they had to put as much distance in between that and themselves as possible.

"Hey!" They heard someone shout and they knew they had been spotted. Elizabeth turned back and saw Todd shoot the man to the ground. There were more now. They flung themselves through an opposite stairwell.

"Group three do you copy?" Dean's voice crackled over the walkie talkie.

"We've been spotted sir."

"Get out of there! Detonate the bomb and get to the check point if you can, jump through a window if you have to, just get out!" Dean said, his voice louder. They could hear gunfire over his end. Todd pulled the detonator out of his pocket and pressed it. There was a rumble under their feet and walls shook. The sprinklers came off making their progress slippery. In a few seconds the lights died and eerie red glow replaced them as the emergency lights switched on. They made it up to the door to the roof but they could hear the soldiers behind them just a few stories below. The gunfire was deafening.

"It's locked!" Lonnie said a note of panic in his voice. Elizabeth spotted the small window on top and pulled her gun out. She squinted through the downpour of water that blinded her eyes and aimed, each corner was shot neatly and the glass fell out onto the other side. She and Todd gave Lonnie a boost out the window. She put her boot into Todd's hand and began to lift herself through. There was a shot and Todd's grip on her foot loosened and she saw him crumple to the ground. The sudden loss of support had her grip the edge of the window pane. The shards on the edge cut into her hand. She felt Lonnie's hand on the other side trying to pull her over.

"Lonnie, just go!" She shouted, her grip slipped as she fell onto the ground. She fell on top of Todd's dead body, the top half of his head gone and she was surrounded.

"Get up." One of the soldiers said. The capsule was so close and so far. The soldiers began to move aside and in Elizabeth's confusion she had trouble making out the extremely tall figure that was moving towards her. The red glow from the lights made his eyes look darker than they should have been. He removed his cap and Elizabeth couldn't stop the gasp that left her throat.

Sam Winchester stood before her. Towering over her.

"Take her to the East wing; I'll deal with her there myself." He said. And he turned. Elizabeth was dragged through the halls, the sprinkler system was turned off and water dripped off her face as they moved, with Sam ahead.

The east wing was a series of offices; the sprinkler system hadn't been activated there. Her jacket was pulled off of her along with the precious pill and she was patted down, her knife and gun taken. Elizabeth was thrown into a chair and handcuffed behind her back. The moonlight filtered through the window and then the harsh glare of fluorescent lights. Sam Winchester removed his soaked jacket and turned back to her. His eyes were boring into hers and she could see he was angry. He reached into his jacket beside him and pulled out a long hunting knife.

"Shall we start?" He asked.

Elizabeth didn't answer as he moved forward. His hand reached into her jacket on the table and pulled out her credentials.

"Curran, Elizabeth." He said flipping it closed. "I didn't know the Southern army was accepting women so easily now. It's something we differ on. They don't realize the potential you can have." He motioned with the knife at her. Elizabeth followed the blade with her eyes. Sam noticed and smiled.

"You're a pretty one." He said and he slid the blade of the knife lightly down her cheek. Her heart was pounding and she felt a scream rise in her throat as he traveled the curve of her jaw and down to her neck. A small gasp of air escaped her throat in lieu of the scream but by the way he smiled it was enough for him.

"The bombs that were set off, they weren't nearly powerful enough to bring down the building. So why would they send special ops in here to set off some bombs with no chance of killing any of us unless you locked us in the room with it?" He asked.

Elizabeth felt a sense of dread, where was the rest of her team.

"What happened to my squad?" Elizabeth asked. Her question was reward by a sharp nick on her neck. She flinched and felt the blood drip down her neck.

"That was a warning." Sam said, "I ask the questions."

"Then I won't answer." Elizabeth said staring him down. That got him angry again. He reached forward and grabbed either side of her collar and jerked it, the lightweight cotton giving way. It tore down to her stomach, exposing the nylon tank top she wore underneath. It was such a sudden violent gesture that she jerked away instinctively but his other hand wrapped around her ponytail keeping her in place and bent her head back so he loomed over, seeming to surround her with his presence.

"No one is coming for you, they left you here for me and I am going to get every single useful thing you know out of that pretty mouth of yours and then I will kill you, slowly, and for everyone to see." He hissed. Elizabeth spit in his face. He brought one hand up and wiped it away.

"You're going to wish you weren't so brave." He said with a dark chuckle. "Now tell me, what did you come here for?" His hand clasped around her throat and ever so slowly began to squeeze. His eyes were blank, it was like looking into a dead man's face.

"We knew," Elizabeth began but he was choking her. His grip loosened and her voice rasped out,

"We knew you were up to something, we wanted to distract you." Elizabeth said.

Sam gave a laugh at that.

"You think you are so much more important than you really are. We are working on a plan, but it is so much bigger than some petty raid." He stepped back and trailed the knife down her chest to her stomach the knife making slight scratching noises against the fabric. Then up to her shoulder, every few seconds he would cause a small knick, not enough to break the skin but enough to scratch and each one made her flinch. She thought of Dean, of where he could be, was she really alone now?

"Who were the other members of your group?" Sam said as he trailed the knife back up and to her shoulder. Elizabeth didn't answer and suddenly he stabbed forward and blade sunk into her skin. She screamed as the initial sharp pain became a deep throbbing. Her breath came in shudders as she tried to think about it and moans of pain escaped her. The hot trail of blood slid down her arm and dripped onto the floor.

"Answer me." He said.

"Theodore Stien." Elizabeth shouted out a name at random. Anything to placate him.

"He's dead and of no use to us, try again!" Sam said and he stabbed her again. Elizabeth screamed out, the knife twisting in the wound.

"I won't!" She screamed out. The knife exited the wound and then went to her face. With a quick slash it broke the skin of her lip and blood oozed down her neck.

"If you don't give me a name, you won't have a mouth to tell me." He said. He was terrifying, like some angel of death over her, his hair framing his face and his pupils dilated. Her vision blurred bringing him in and out of focus so he was even more of a specter. At that moment, Elizabeth knew she was going to die, alone and by him. There was nothing else left to lose, no one was coming for her.

"Then you're going to have to take it." Elizabeth said spitting out a mouthful of blood.

Sam looked furious.

"I will then, but first I'm going to take each of your fingers and then I'll take your mouth." The knife set at her pinkie finger and she felt a horrible pain. White hot light shot across her eyes and she screamed until but at the back of her mind, she saw something was different, the light wasn't from her pain, it was coming from behind Sam. Sam stood and glanced over at the window. For a moment all was still and then the window shattered as a tall masked figure smashed through it. Sam stood to grab his gun but then two darts shot out of the gun landing on his neck and the masked figure slammed the gun away from him. The two of them landed on the floor and there was a struggle, but it was obvious Sam was growing weaker. With one last ditch effort from him he reached up and the hood slipped from his attackers head. It was Dean.

"Dean." He slurred before Dean punched him square in the face and he dropped to the floor. Elizabeth let out a low moan trying to find words as her heart continued to pump the blood from her body both the stab wounds were throbbing, but her hand hurt the worst.

"Elizabeth hold on!" Dean said. Elizabeth felt he cuffs give way and she stood trying to focus.

"Just stay awake, focus on me. Please, just don't leave." Dean said grabbing her under the arm and almost dragging her to the window. Elizabeth felt the nylon cord around her waist and Dean jerking it. Then she was airborne, supported only by the cord around her waist. Then they were on solid ground again, the stealth craft began to fly away. She collapsed but didn't hit the floor as Dean held her.

"Sir, you've got to let go of her. She's going into shock." The voice came from somewhere to her left, but she couldn't see the speaker.

Elizabeth was vaguely aware of being lowered to the floor, she tried to focus and find Dean but all she could see were dark shapes and then she couldn't hold on any longer and let herself drop into the black.

xXx

There was a faint beeping noise, but other than that her surroundings were quiet. Elizabeth had woken up and she didn't know where she was. As she struggled and then succeeded to remember how to open her eyes the room blurred around her and she had to focus. She wasn't in any pain, but her brain felt fuzzy. The white room came into focus and she found the source of the beeping came from a heart monitor that attached to a clamp around her finger. Her other hand was encased in bandages. Elizabeth tried to remember how she had gotten here and the past evening, (was it last night, it felt like days) it began to come back in small flashes. Each one grew worse as she saw Sam leaning over her, the knife plunging into her skin, the screaming, Dean punching Sam. The beeping of the heart monitor increased.

"You're awake!"

Elizabeth turned her head slowly and saw Olivia curled up on a chair.

"How're you feeling?" Olivia asked.

Elizabeth struggled to speak but her mouth and throat were bone dry. Olivia got up and brought her a straw and a cup of water. She held it as Elizabeth sipped and finally managed to speak.

"I feel fuzzy." Elizabeth said slowly.

"That'll be the pain meds, you have twenty stitches in your shoulder and arms." Olivia said.

"Sam stabbed me." Elizabeth said. The image of him was back. Olivia bit her lip and nodded. Elizabeth looked around for any semblance of comfort and asked,

"Where's Dean?"

"He's downstairs, I told him to grab some coffee before he keeled over. Ellen was with him earlier but she left when I came. We didn't want to leave him alone."

Elizabeth wanted to see Dean but whatever was being put into her system made her feel drowsy. Olivia noticed.

"Dean will be here when you wake up. You've got to rest, you lost a lot of blood and the shock was bad."

Elizabeth allowed herself to give in and Olivia watched as she slipped back into unconsciousness. After she was asleep, Olivia walked into the hallway and waited for Dean. He came back clutching a cup in his hand.

"She woke up for a little bit, then she fell back asleep. She wanted to know where you were." Olivia said.

The guilt in Dean's face magnified and he ran a hand quickly over his eyes.

"You can't blame yourself for this." Olivia said reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. The sleeve of her cardigan rode up a bit and she quickly pulled it back down again.

"I should have stayed with her, kept in her group but I screwed up and he hurt her." Dean said, his voice unsteady.

"You didn't know that was going to happen." Olivia said putting a hand on his arm again.

"I knew he was there! I know what he's capable of!"

"And you think she didn't? Elizabeth was there every step of the way and she knew the risks! She doesn't blame you I'm sure of that. She's alive and that's the important thing! Now get in there and don't you dare hide from her. She needs you right now more than ever so be there for her like you were for me."

Dean took a breath and looked past her into the room where Elizabeth was sleeping.

"You can go home. I want to talk to her alone." Dean said. "I'll be okay."

Olivia nodded and reached up and kissed his cheek, like she would a brother.

"You're a good man." She said and smiled. The one he gave back didn't reach his eyes but it was a start. She grabbed her purse and left, leaving him alone with Elizabeth.

He sat down in the chair and waited for her to stir. He thought back to him actually seeing his brother again. When he left, Sam had looked like an overgrown boy, his hair falling in a fringe over his eyes and an untidy mop on the rest of his head. Now he almost hadn't recognized him. He'd had flecks of blood on him, Elizabeth's blood. Dean had acted on instinct. He could have killed him, taken the knife and cut his throat. Part of him had longed to, but the other part couldn't bear it. Let someone else kill him but he just couldn't, no matter what he did to the people he loved most.

Elizabeth shifted somewhat and he looked at her. She was still asleep and he put his hand over her uninjured one. The doctors had managed to save her finger but a bit more and she would have been left with a bloody stub. The knife wounds had been deep and she had lost a lot of blood. She had convulsed soon after he had gotten her on board and the medical personnel had held her down while it passed. Never had he felt more useless than watching her bleed and unable to do anything

Elizabeth came to again, her head felt less foggy from the drugs, however where the fogginess ended, the pain began, particularly in her hand. She looked around and saw Dean. He had bowed his head in his hands and Elizabeth lifted her hand and placed it on top of his head. He lifted his head and her hand slipped down so it was resting on his cheek.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey back." He said, Elizabeth saw him try and manage a smile and he failed miserably.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My hand hurts." Elizabeth answered.

"I'll get the nurse." He said.

"No, I don't like the pain medicine." Elizabeth said.

"If you let the pain take over, it'll take forever to get under control." Dean said and he pressed the nurse light.

"Can we talk until then?" Elizabeth asked. Dean nodded waiting for her to begin.

"Todd's dead." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Lonnie told us, he was on a lower roof and he scaled a wall to get to us. He said you were alive, no one wanted to leave you." Dean said smiling a little then he sobered. "He was a good guy Todd. Good soldier."

There was a silence and they both knew what they wanted say. However, who would make the first move? Elizabeth did.

"Sam." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Dean said his voice cracking.

"I have never been so scared in my life. I thought I was going to die." Elizabeth said, staring blindly ahead, her face uncharacteristically schooled into a blank expression. Dean listened as she continued.

"I wanted to just tell him what he wanted to know, maybe he would have stopped. I wish I had told him because I'm still scared. He knows me and he knows who I am, he took my credentials. The whole time he was just playing with the knife, and then he-" Elizabeth broke off, the façade cracking.

The nurse came in and Elizabeth braced herself for the return of the fogginess.

"I'm scared that when I close my eyes, I'm going to see him again and I won't wake up." Elizabeth whispered so only Dean could hear.

"I'll be here, he can't hurt you. He won't come back." Dean whispered back. He stroked her hair as the nurse gave her the sedative.

' _He can't hurt you, he can't hurt you, Dean said he can't hurt you.'_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

Dean had said Sam wouldn't be in her dreams.

Dean lied.


	8. Cold as Ice

Over the next few days as Elizabeth healed and was ultimately discharged (with a healthy amount of pain medicine) she slept little. Every night she would fall asleep and he would be there, with that knife, some nights she gave in and told him everything she knew, other nights he cut her to ribbons and she woke up screaming.

"When was the last time you slept?" Dean asked a week afterwards. Elizabeth had been working on a simple code and completely messed it up. She tried to brush it off but he stopped her.

"When did you last sleep?" He asked again. Elizabeth felt tears fill her eyes before she could stop herself.

"Every time I close my eyes, and he's there." She choked out. Dean put an arm around her and she buried her face in his chest, the smell of leather, gun smoke, and the spicy aftershave he used comforting her and anchoring her.

"You can talk to me." Dean said, "Please tell me."

"Did he ever do anything like that to you?" Elizabeth asked, raising her face so she could look at him.

Dean shook his head. "No."

Elizabeth dropped her head down again. She tried to open her mouth, to let the flood of feelings she was keeping at bay to spill out and tell him, tell him everything. But, it wouldn't come. It wasn't lack of trust or not wanting to tell him, it was simply part of her couldn't put into words that she felt he would understand. He didn't know what it was like.

"I can't." Elizabeth said finally and it broke her heart to say it. She couldn't tell him.

"Why not?" Dean asked and Elizabeth knew he was a little hurt.

"You don't know what it's like. You don't know how scared he makes you feel and how you know your life is in his hands and he won't stop until your dead." Elizabeth said her voice rising, she was beginning to feel hysterical.

Dean's eyes softened again.

"I know someone, who understands." He said. "Would you like to speak to her?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment then nodded.

"Okay," Dean said. "I'll call her."

"Can I go home first? I don't want to do it here." Elizabeth said and Dean agreed. They left after lunch and when Dean dropped her off and turned to leave, Elizabeth stopped him.

"I don't want to sleep alone." She said her voice small.

Dean didn't hesitate in following her in. They curled up on her bed, the curtains closed against the crisp autumn that was forming outside, her head on his chest and his arms around her. It was harder to think about Sam when Dean was right there.

"Who am I going to be talking to?" Elizabeth asked as, for the first time in days, she drifted off quietly.

There was a pause and she thought Dean must have gone to sleep, but he finally spoke.

"It's Olivia."

xXx

Dean had left a while before Olivia was due to arrive and Elizabeth waited on the couch. A knock sounded and she opened the door to Olivia who smiled up at her and walked in. She hadn't seen Olivia since the hospital and now with this new found information, things began to piece together. The way her sleeves always covered her arms, though it was less noticeable in the colder weather, the slight tremor of her hands, the way she didn't like to have her back to a door, and the way she had reacted when Elizabeth had spoken of Sam.

There was a moment of silence, awkward since they had been on their way to being steady friends. Olivia looked like she didn't know where to begin. Elizabeth finally said,

"Dean told me, about you being a POW."

Olivia nodded. Her expression was difficult to read, seeming to try and school her face into a mask in order to have control of herself for Elizabeth's sake, the other part of her looked like she could crumble if one more painful memory was dragged from her.

"It was three years ago." She began, "I had just started working for special ops and I met Dean. We became close; he was a good friend to my brother who was serving with me. I was good at what I did, and I was inconspicuous, so I was asked to be part of a mission. I would go North to where my brother was stationed and pass on some information. Someone must have tipped them off, because soon after I arrived, my brother and I were given orders to run, that we had been found out and I almost made it out. I was in the train station, when two soldiers took me into custody."

" _You're going to have to come with us." The shorter solider said to Olivia._

" _I've got a train to get on." She said backing against the ticket counter. There was no one behind her to help._

" _You won't be taking any trains today." He said. "Now come with us." He grabbed her arm._

" _Let me go." Olivia began to struggle._

" _Stop struggling." The soldier said._

 _Olivia wasn't listening; she could see her train over their shoulders and knew if she could just get away from them. Pain hit her sharply on the back of her head and her vision swam. The last thing she saw was the wheels of the train turn as it pulled out of the station._

 _Her vision came in and out of focus, she saw the inside of a car, then a hallway, she was being pulled along by two pairs of strong arms, then a bare cement wall. When she finally did come to someone was yelling at her to get up._

" _Stand up!" The soldier barked at her; a young woman, with green eyes and short blonde hair that ended sharply at her ears._

 _Olivia gripped the edge of the bed and tried to remember how her legs worked. She stood her legs wobbling as she pulled her over to the shower in the corner. Olivia was stripped before she could do anything and pushed under the cold deluge that ran to a small grate in the middle of the room. It was mercifully short, but the shock was enough to cause her to be fully conscious. Her painful embarrassment was noticed and scorned at the woman rolled her eyes and shoved a grey jumpsuit, a pair of underwear, and a tank top into her arms._

" _Get dressed." She ordered and Olivia quickly put the thankfully dry clothes on. The soldier shoved her into a chair in the corner of the room and pulled a pair of scissors out of her pocket. Olivia didn't even have time to ask as she began to snip away at the curly hair that had grown to reach her shoulder blades._

 _Out of everything that had happened, or maybe because of all that had happened, this was what caused her to cry. There was nothing for her to hide behind as the blunt scissors chopped away at hair, lightened by the sun of the south. The cut ended at the base of her neck, leaving an untidy mop on her head that wouldn't become tangled, easier for prison maintenance, if she contracted lice then she would be shaved._

 _The soldier had been quiet for the entire time but finally she stood back._

" _Go to the bed, and don't move." She ordered. Olivia tried her best to wipe away the tears that had spilled but she saw them regardless. She shoved Olivia between the shoulder blades causing her to trip and fall against the bed, banging her knee on the metal frame. A whimper escaped her mouth._

" _You're pathetic." She said before opening the door and slamming it behind her._

 _Olivia eased onto the bed, rubbing her knee. She was visibly shaking, in the course of what must have only been fifteen minutes; she had been humiliated in a multiple ways. Her hand came up to gingerly touch her hair. It was so short and there was the pile of it in the corner, just seeing it made her want to cry again._

" _Stop it." She told herself. It wouldn't do her any good to cry. They would see it as a weakness and that meant they would think they could get information out of her more easily. Olivia sat there, rubbing her knee and waiting. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was just supposed to get in, visit her brother and tell him what she knew. He'd take it from there._

 _The door opened and two men entered the room. One was in a black uniform that somehow managed to look like it was made for him, his black hair in a neat cut, and a middle aged face that looked inclined to sarcasm under bushy black eyebrows. The other was younger and much taller and broader. His face was chiseled into a grim expression, framed with long smooth brown hair that was gathered to the base of his neck in a small pony tail. His green uniform did little to hide the fact that he was dangerous._

" _Well hello there." The first man spoke, his voice was clipped and posh. "Miss O'Malley I believe you might have an inkling of where you are and what you are here for."_

 _Olivia nodded, it didn't take a genius._

" _Good, shows we won't be wasting our time with you, Colonel Crowley at your service." He said bowing his head mockingly. Olivia's mind recognized the name, taking his face and putting it next to the list of acts of terrorism that had been attributed to him. He smiled at her._

" _You have a lot of things in that head of yours, and we want it. Winchester here will be in charge of getting that." He inclined his head backwards to the taller man._

" _You are very important to us, so I decided to give you the best we have. I'll leave you two to get acquainted shall I? At ease solider." He saluted the man he called Winchester, who saluted him back as he left the room, leaving the two of them alone. He looked even taller standing by himself._

" _Hello. I'm Sam." He said, giving a lopsided smile that was anything but friendly._

 _Olivia didn't say anything,_

" _Is someone shy?" He asked mockingly, he moved so he was closer over her._

 _Crowley has made you a priority, which means I get you all to myself. You will do what I say, answer what I ask, when I want you to. You're mine. You get it?"_

 _Olivia didn't answer; Sam reached forward and grabbed the front of her jumpsuit._

" _I said, do you get it?"_

 _Olivia nodded, he could feel her shaking, but as he began to speak again she spit in his face. He looked angry then he laughed._

" _You're gonna be fun. I can't wait to get started on you."_

" _What, what are you going to do?" Olivia asked, her mouth feeling dry._

 _He smiled, "I guess I can give you sneak peek."_

 _He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a long, jagged blade, more suited for hunting than for carrying around in a pocket. Olivia flinched as it flashed in the light. His smile grew wider and he brought the blade down, not on hers but onto his own bare wrist. Red bloomed, dark and metallic, oozing out and dripping onto the floor. Sam brought his hand up to his lips, and to Olivia's horror, sucked the blood from the cut. He pulled away, his mouth and chin stained red._

" _I'll see you tomorrow." Sam smiled, his teeth coated in his blood. With that he turned and left the room. The image of the blood on his teeth and the smile that came with it, turned her stomach. Olivia felt the bile rise in her throat and she got off the bed and hurried to the toilet in the corner, emptying her stomach into it. He had enjoyed it, the taste of his own blood, and the pain he had caused to himself. What pleasure would he get from hurting her? The thought of her own blood in his mouth made her want to throw up again._

 _Olivia didn't expect to sleep that night, and she didn't. She lay awake listening to the small sounds in the hallway as soldiers walked back and forth. Once she thought she heard a scream that was abruptly cut off. It had all gone wrong. They had promised her nothing would happen, that it was safe. Where was her brother in all this? Did he get out? Would her family be safe? She curled up under the thin blanket and finally allowed herself the luxury of free flowing tears and sobs stifled into her arm._

 _She must have fallen asleep at some point because she was shaken awake. Groggily she stood, she was ordered to clean her cell and straighten up before being taken to Sam. The piles of hair had now dried on the floor and she swept each pile into her hands, dumping it into a small bucket for trash. The blanket was smoothed over the mattress and that was all. Her hands were handcuffed in front of her and she was pushed out of the door. Two soldiers lead her to the elevator, onto it, and then off of it. They carried on a bored conversation, ignoring her. For how important Crowley said she was, no one was particularly thrilled by her being here._

 _They reached a room and led her in, seating her in a chair in front of a table, and left. The room was dead silent and Olivia had shaken the last cobwebs of sleep from her mind when Sam entered. His hair was loose today and he wore it longer than hers brushing the collar of his jacket. He took a seat across from her without saying a word. He pulled out a parcel wrapped in wax paper and unwrapped it. It was some sort of muffin, obviously fresh baked and from the smell of it; Olivia was willing to bet it was blueberry. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten anything since the morning before. Sam looked up from the muffin and smirked._

" _Someone hungry?" He asked, Olivia darted her eyes back to the table._

" _I could share it, you know, I know what they're gonna give you and believe me you'll wanna trade."_

 _He pushed the muffin to the other side of the table. Olivia looked at it, then the image of his blood stained teeth flashed before her eyes. She shook her head._

" _Suit yourself then." Sam said he pulled it over and ate in silence. Her stomach twisted painfully and she felt light headed._

" _I really hope you aren't this quiet when we get down to business." Sam said around a mouthful._

" _Doesn't make much sense to talk, you're gonna hurt me no matter what you do. I know you like to torture," Olivia said quietly._

" _Now how would you know that?" Sam said leaning forward, he was enjoying himself. "You only just met me."_

" _What you did last night is a pretty strong hint." "_ And your brother says so. _" Her brain added._

 _Sam smiled and moved his chair back. "Well if that's just a hint for you I guess I'd better show you."_

 _He walked around the room, Olivia followed him with her eyes. He reached the wall and flicked the light switch, plunging the room into darkness. Olivia's eyes tried to adjust, she could see a little red dot in the upper corner of the room, probably a camera, and there was a thin strip of light coming from under the door. She could not see Sam._

 _Her heightened senses were tense, poised for some stimulus, she heard him moving lightly across the floor, so strange for such a large person. The suspense was killing her which, if she had been in the right mind to reflect on it, would have occurred to her as being part of the process._

 _A hand ghosted over her neck, feeling like a knife across her tense skin. She flinched away from it. Sam gave a chuckle from somewhere above her head._

" _You're a responsive one." He said. Olivia felt the cold blade of a knife on her skin. A small whimper built in her throat as he moved it across her cheek. It moved to the back of her neck and down her spine causing her to flinch forward instinctively. As punishment, he dug the blade in. She felt the hot trickle of her blood slide down her neck. It strung as he pulled the knife away._

" _Now look what you did." He sighed. His hand reached around to cup the front of her throat under her chin, making her tilt her head. If the lights had been on she would have been able to look him in the eyes._

" _Give me names, we know you worked closely with the special ops division. You know who's a spy here. Give me names and we're done for the day. If you don't, it's gonna get ugly."_

" _I only know code names." Olivia said desperately. That was a half-truth, there were some, like Dean Winchester, where she knew their full names._

" _Tell me." He said._

" _No!" Olivia said firmly. Even with the code names, they could still be traced. She held their lives in her hands and she would be damned if they would receive their death sentence from her. If she lied, they would know and she would be killed, it was either the truth or flat out refusal._

 _It got as ugly as he promised. The lights flicked back on and Sam grabbed the back of her arms forcing her out of the chair. Olivia was pushed down towards the floor. Her handcuffed hands reached out to stop her fall and they scraped across the rough cement. Sam grabbed her collar and turned her around. His legs were on either side of her as he pulled her up towards him._

" _One last chance." He said, his green eyes were cold as ice._

" _No." Olivia said quietly but just as firmly as before._

 _His lips disappeared into a thin line and he grabbed either side of the front of her jumpsuit. It tore easily in his fingers. Pushing the fabric aside, he split the seam of her sleeve until her arm was bare. He got down on his knees, one resting on her left arm, the other squeezing her side. He grabbed the chain that held her hands together so that her arm was outstretched above her head on the floor. His other hand pulled the knife back out._

" _You need to remember who you're dealing with." He said, his face was inches from hers. She struggled against him, but it useless. She felt the knife go into her forearm, and he began to drag it, cutting the pale skin. Her screams only made him let go of the chain and clamp it over her mouth."_

 _When he finally finished cutting, he removed his knee from her arm and rested back on his heels still straddling her. His eyes were on whatever he had cut into her skin and there was the most soulless smile on his face. Olivia moved her head so she couldn't look at him anymore. The tears caught the cut on her neck, making it sting. His weight shifted and he rose up over her._

" _Get out." He said, the look was angry, he hadn't been able to get anything from her. Olivia struggled to get to her feet and tried to fix her jumpsuit so that she could be more covered. He went to the door and gestured, two soldiers came into the room and grabbed her arm._

" _I'll see you tomorrow, Olivia." Sam said, towering over her one last time._


	9. Fallen Angel

_She was taken back to her cell and left on the bed. The lack of food, the exhaustion, and the torture made her unable to move. It was a while before she could sit up. The blood was causing her sleeve to stick to the cuts Sam had made. She got up and stumbled to the shower. Gingerly peeling away the sleeve as the cold water ran over it. It stung and it wasn't until she had finished wiping away the last of the congealed blood, she saw what he had carved; a circle with a star in the middle of it._

" _ **It's his signature." Dean said holding a photograph. It was carved into the skin of a male, laid out on a gurney, obviously dead.**_

 _ **Why does he do that?" Olivia asked.**_

" _ **It shows that they're his. His personal kills."**_

 _Did this mean she was next? Olivia stripped a piece off of her already ruined jumpsuit and used it as a bandage for the wound. She spent the night awake, listening for any sounds that wasn't boots, or screams, or the sound of the ocean down below. Dawn came and she was again shaken awake._

 _However, this time she was given food. Her stomach twisted painfully at the sight of the oatmeal in the bowl with a slice of bread. However, it had been almost two days since she had last eaten and as soon as the solid food hit her stomach it threatened to almost come up again. She had to physically clamp her hand over her mouth to keep it from coming back up. She needed this food. As slowly as they would allow her, she finished the breakfast and gulped down some water, willing for the pounding in her head to subside. A new jumpsuit was provided, to replace the already torn and blood stained one._

 _She was then led down to the same interrogation room as the day before. Sam was already there, perched on the edge of the table, a long line of delicate tools laid out before him and a file in his hand. He looked up as they came in and gestured her over to the chair. She was pushed into it and her hands remained handcuffed behind her back today. He didn't look at her for a few minutes as if he wanted to finish some part of the file. Finally he finished and his green eyes trained onto her._

" _Good morning Olivia." He said pleasantly, as if he had run into her at the grocery store._

 _Olivia stared back at him. He raised his eyebrows._

" _What do you say?" He said as if talking to a child._

" _Good Morning Sam." Olivia said weakly._

" _Glad to see you're so chatty today." Sam said sarcastically. His eyes seemed to take everything in._

" _Love the new jumpsuit. Guess they didn't like my improvements." He said laughing, "I was told that I can only do that every so often, we can't fit you with new clothes every day. There is a war on after all."_

 _He stood and carelessly threw the file down next to the knives. He walked over to her, once again surrounding her with his presence. His large hands came up to the buttons on the front of her jumpsuit._

" _So, in order to obey orders, I'll have to get this out of my way." He said his voice even as he began to undo the buttons down her chest. He was eye level with her and his eyes stared into her, waiting for her crack, cry, anything that showed what he was doing was affecting her. Olivia may felt a flush of embarrassment and fear come to her cheeks but she refused to cry from him, not yet when he was doing so little to her._

 _He pushed the sleeves off her shoulders so they pooled at the crook of her elbows, and her pale skin against the black of the square sports bra that was issued to her, was disrupted by the makeshift bandage covering the pentagram he had carved into her yesterday. He pushed the sleeve aside so he could take a look, his face dipping down so it was level with her neck as he untied the bandage. It had scabbed over during the night and stood a dull brown red against her arm. He seemed pleased with his handiwork._

" _It's not deep enough to scar." He said and he traced it lightly, sending little sparks of pain up her arm. He turned back and grabbed a small scalpel and again began to carve into the pentagram, his hand on her shoulder, keeping her from moving. A low moan of pain escaped her mouth again and tears tracked down her face. She gritted her teeth against the onslaught but when he dug particularly hard she screamed out. Sam lifted his head so he could look at her._

" _Well, that got you talking." He got up and walked over to the file. He flipped it open and showed it to her. It was her file._

" _Olivia O'Malley, Age 20. Joined the army two years ago. Assigned to the psychology department. You work with special ops and PTSD soldiers. What did they tell you, Olivia?" He lifted her chin, his hand wet from her blood._

" _What did those soldiers tell you? What did you analyze?" He asked, his thumb wiping across her lower lip and she knew her lips were now stained red with her own blood. There was something about the way he was, leaning over her, that intrigued her, and it disgusted and scared her to be intrigued._

" _Just tell me something, and I'll stop." He said his voice deceptively gentle, the glass of wine with the poison in it. Olivia's eyes flipped back to the row of knives behind him and saw every that this would happen every day. This was her life. She would die with a knife in her and those green eyes taking in her last breath._

 _She licked her lip unconsciously, the metallic tang of the blood corroding her tongue._

" _There was one soldier, he said that what made him most afraid of the North was the numbers of soldiers that would just keep coming." Olivia said._

 _Sam smiled,_

" _We don't stop unless we are ordered to." He said._

" _Why?" Olivia asked, genuinely curious, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to ask questions._

" _We're trained to follow every order, if we don't then there are consequences."_

" _That horrible." Olivia said._

" _It's smart. Our casualties are less than yours. You southerners are too relaxed and look what happens? There is insubordination, tied up in a bureaucratic system which leads to death. If you acted more like us, then there would be less death."_

" _You mean if you won this war and took control of us?"_

 _Sam smiled amused._

" _It would be a start." He said. He was baiting her. Olivia took it._

" _And how would you control the South? We won't take our loss lying down." Olivia said._

" _That's true for some of you, but most of you will just listen to the government, agree with what's going on with the news, and won't even notice the tide had turned until it's too late. Then your children will be sent to us, they'll become like the North and we'll be raising a new generation. It worked with the East and West."_

" _Only until the rest joined us." Olivia shot back._

" _That was less than half; the North got the lions share." Sam said his smile smug. "You have too much faith in your government, Olivia. First thing, don't trust anyone."_

" _You don't trust anyone?" Olivia asked. Sam shook his head._

" _Not for a moment." He said. "And like I said, you shouldn't either, no one has contacted us for your whereabouts. You've got about only four more hours before it looks like your stay with us is permanent. So until that time, let's get on with it." He stood and picked the knife up again._

" _You said, you'd stop!" Olivia said desperately._

" _That was if you gave me information, what we just had was a debate on ethics." He brought the knife back to the pentagram and dug it back in. Olivia screamed again and Sam finished digging it in. Turning back to the table, Sam pulled out a larger knife. This time he traced her collar bone, over her chest and down to her stomach. Olivia shrank back from it but the knife inevitably cut into the skin, the blood beading in the small cuts._

" _I want to hear you scream." He said._

 _A scream was lodged in her throat but the pure terror kept it there. He then moved the blade so it lay horizontally against her skin and scraped against it hard. A chunk of her skin was cut off and blood began to flow freely._

 _The scream he had wanted was ripped from her throat and he stood there, savoring it. He pushed the hair out of her eyes in an almost gentle motion, Olivia's vision blurred by tears and pain._

" _Good job." He said, "You see, half the pain you feel is in your head from the anticipation." He tapped the side of his own. "Take a breath, and the pain will be less."_

 _Olivia gave shuddering moans of pain trying to breathe. Sam squeezed her arm painfully._

" _I said, breathe."_

 _Olivia forced a gulp of air into her lungs. The pain was less by a fraction. Sam let go of her arm. He picked up her file again._

" _Maybe we've gotten off on the wrong foot." He said laughing. "You know, maybe you should share with the class about yourself, Liv. Go on, you try and tell me about yourself, and I'll," He waved the file up, "Tell you if your correct."_

 _He leaned against the table and flipped it open._

" _Alright, Miss Olivia, where were you born?"_

 _It was a long grueling hour. She gave him everything he asked. He finally flipped it closed._

" _What was that for?" Olivia asked, trying not to move too much a reopen her wounds._

" _I feel like I should get to know you if I am going to stick a knife in you."_

" _Most people are the opposite." Olivia said._

" _I think you know that I am not most people." Sam said. He looked at his watch._

" _Well, looks like we're almost done for the day." He said getting up. He opened a drawer in the table and to her surprise pulled out gauze, a bandage, and a brown bottle._

" _We don't want your cuts getting infected." He said dismissively._

" _No you wouldn't." Olivia thought to herself. Her life was taken out of her hands, no matter what._

 _Sam poured some of the hydrogen peroxide on the cuts, the sting making her grit her teeth. Then he leaned forward and blew on the cut, getting rid of the sting. What the hell was he doing?_

 _The bandage went on her stomach, the gauze around her arm. He then went to the door and motioned for the guards to come in._

" _See you tomorrow." He said giving her a smile._

 _Olivia was taken from the room and Sam was left there. He let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. The tip of his tongue poked out of mouth as he concentrated, thinking back on today's session. They had talked but, for now, he didn't see much use in what he had gotten._

" _You enjoyed it." The voice in his head said. "Someone actually talked to you about something and you liked it."_

" _That's because, you're nothing more than a freak. You cut people, you make them bleed, and then you make them tell you everything." It was Jo's voice in his ear._

" _I do." He said to Jo. Talking to his dead sister was not a sign of tip top mental health, but in his line of work, no one expected him to be completely sane, not after what he had been through._

"I know what it's like." Olivia said to Elizabeth. "How scared you are, how threatening he is, and how he gets inside of your head."

Elizabeth had curled herself into a ball on the couch listening.

"Do want to tell me what happened with you?" Olivia asked

Elizabeth nodded,

"I was in the chair, and he took the knife and he told me I was going to die." Elizabeth said her breath coming short as the memory surfaced. She felt like she was back in that chair, instead of safe in her own living room.

"He tried to get information out of me, and I told me no and I tried to tell him about Todd but he already knew about it, and he stabbed me, again and again and I just screamed. All I can hear is the screaming." Her hand wandered up to her head. Tears had begun to form in her eyes. "He enjoyed it, he liked the cutting and the blood, and I looked at him and all I could think about was this was Dean's brother. Dean knew this man." Her voice cracked and it took her a moment.

"I came back, and I thought I would be safe, but I close my eyes at night and all I see is him and his knife and sometimes I betray everyone I know so he'll stop the pain." Elizabeth continued.

"It isn't real." Olivia said.

"I know it isn't, but it feels real! Don't you have dreams like that?" Elizabeth asked.

Olivia nodded, her cheeks slightly flushed. Elizabeth wiped the tears that were beginning to trail down her face.

"I still feel where he cut me." Elizabeth said tracing the stitches through her shirt.

Olivia slowly rolled her sleeve up. The white pentagram stood out against her skin and she pushed her scarf to the side to numerous little white lines on her neck. Elizabeth gave an intake of breath at all the scars.

"I still feel it too. There is no shame in being afraid. They feel just as real for me and I try and find something that comforts me, that makes me sleep better."

Elizabeth remembered the peaceful sleep she'd had when Dean had held her.

"Dean." She finally said and Olivia understood.

"But," Elizabeth continued, "We took a step back a few weeks ago, when I found out Sam was his brother."

"He understands," Olivia said, "If you'd seen him at the hospital, you would have seen how guilty he felt."

"It wasn't his fault!" Elizabeth said.

"I know that, and you know that, but he doesn't. This would be a good opportunity to talk to him. Tell him what you told me." Olivia said.

Elizabeth nodded, she had practiced for weeks of not thinking of Dean as anything more than her commander but now, she needed him.

Olivia left soon after, telling her that she could refer her to the same therapist she was seeing. Elizabeth was glad to consider it. There was one thing she had to do first.

"Hello." Dean said through the phone.

"I, I just finished talking with Olivia, and I was wondering if you could come over." Elizabeth said slowly.

In less than ten minutes Dean was at her door. He took a seat across from her and Elizabeth looked around for a moment not sure where to start.

"Olivia told me you blame yourself." Elizabeth said.

Dean looked like he was about to crumble.

"I should have kept you with me," Dean started to say

 _CRACK!_

Elizabeth's hand made contact with Dean's face sharply.

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" Elizabeth said tears coming to her eyes. "Don't you dare think that what you did made this happen! You are not responsible for what Sam did to me! You are better than that!"

Her breath was coming in sobs now and she could have just killed Sam at that moment for the damage he had inflicted onto her, Dean and Olivia. Dean's arms circled her and pulled her into his chest in a grip of iron, she couldn't move even if she had wanted to. Elizabeth sobbed against his chest, cried for his pain, for his loss, and the guilt he would have with him no matter how hard she tried to convince him.

"Please stop doing that to yourself." She said her voice rough from the tears.

Sam hadn't broken her, but there were definite cracks and it scared her that she could shatter. She needed someone who had been broken but had found a way to put themselves back together. Dean had shattered once and though there were cracks still visible, he wasn't going to fall again. She needed him to hold her in one piece.

His lips sought hers in comfort and she returned it with desperation and a fierceness that came with realizing you were alive and still standing. They both needed the comfort from each other, to lay their trust at each other's feet and know that it would be safe in their keeping. Elizabeth put herself wholly into his heart and she knew he had done the same.

The night found them together, whispering apologies and assurances. Elizabeth felt more tears gather in her eyes as he gently kissed each scar Sam had given her.

"I love you." Dean whispered much later. Elizabeth looked up at him from where she was resting on his chest. He looked years younger, vulnerable as a child. His heart drumming under her fingertips.

"I love you too."


	10. Welcome to the Jungle

Sam Winchester's office was large and sparse and only partly dedicated to work. The other half contained a small set of gym equipment. He was over on that side now, the jacket of his uniform stripped off so the standard dark t-shirt was visible. He grasped the bar that was above his head and lifted himself off the ground, his arms bulging out of the sleeves. His chin hovered a few inches above the bar and then back down, a pause, and then back up, his breath leaving in a grunt. He wouldn't stop though, because when he finally did stop again, he would hear Jo. He had found that when he put himself through this, he couldn't hear her anymore. Unfortunately, it wasn't Jo that haunted him right now, all he could see was Dean's face the first time he had seen his brother in years. The bruise on his jaw assured him it had not been a dream.

His phone rang from the other side of the room. He dropped the floor with more grace than a man of his size should be able to boast.

"Hey Bobby." He said as he picked it up.

"Hey kid." The gruff voice of his mentor greeted him. He could just imagine what he looked like. In some high rise apartment but cluttered with artifacts.

"How are things down there?" Sam asked,

"Getting close, Raphael is making mistakes and the press is starting to eat him alive. I've been making my way onto the scene. Going to functions, but it makes me sick to be around all these Southerners."

Sam gave a smile. Bobby was a true Northerner through and through. To think that he would be the president of the South was an ironic twist in their plan.

Robert Singer was a Northern born and bred. He had lost his wife at the beginning of the war. Sam alone, truly alone now that Dean had left, had been taken under his wing. He had worked with Bobby, been introduced to Crowley by him, and been made the man he was today with Bobby's help.

The plan had been his idea. To assassinate Raphael, have Bobby run for the president, and slowly work negotiations over to the North. They had been working at it for over two years, buying people off, and killing those who refused in "accidents." The South's government was corrupt enough on its own it had been easy.

"So, I heard about the little strike we had last week." Bobby said. "You saw your brother."

Sam's jaw tightened. "Why didn't you tell me about Dean?" He asked, his voice a low burn.

"Because I didn't know!" Bobby said. "My ears are focused on the Capital right now, not on some humdrum little army camp! Only someone like Raphael would know that it is one of the headquarters for special ops!"

"I'm sorry Bobby." Sam apologized, he knew that his mentor had other priorities.

"We know to keep an eye on the place to see if they're any trouble." Bobby said.

"Sounds good, hey Bobby," Sam said then he trailed off. His eye was glued to the corner of a photograph sticking out of a file.

"What?"

"Thank you for the picture." He said, grabbing the corner of the photo and tugging it out. It was a photo of Olivia. She was facing slightly away from the camera, dressed in a tan trench coat, walking with her keys in hand to her car. The wind was blowing her hair to one side and her eyes on the ground. Just seeing it made his stomach clench. Everything else around her was blurry, taken through some long distance camera at a neighboring parking garage.

"You're welcome, even though I think you're damn idjit for wanting it." Bobby said.

Sam gave a smirk and returned it to the file, it contained about ten other pictures of her. Most of them similar to the one he had held in his hand, though there was a personal favorite where she had been in the park in the spring time. She had braved short sleeves that day and she had sat in a shady spot behind a wall of ivy. Her outstretched arm showed the pentagram carved against her skin. The file closed, blocking her from view. The absence of this distraction pulled him back to the matter at hand.

"Just one more week." Sam said.

"Yep, this crap of a country, won't know what hit them." Bobby said, his voice delighted.

"Let me know when you hear more about Dean." Sam said before he hung up. "I'd like to know what my big brother has been up to."

xXx

Elizabeth woke up to the smell of breakfast. For one wild moment she thought she was home, even though it had been months since she had visited. Everything came back to her from last night. She smiled into her pillow when the memory of Dean saying he loved her reached her. Speaking of Dean, she grabbed his shirt from where it had been dropped the night before and walked into the kitchen buttoning it up. Dean was standing shirtless at the stove poking the eggs in the pan.

"Now that's a sight I could get used to." Elizabeth said dragging her eyes down his body. Dean turned the burner off and looked down at her in his shirt.

"I'd say the same for you." Dean said biting his lip and raising his eyebrows. He leaned down and gave her a long kiss. She felt him smile halfway through. There was a little snap as the toast popped.

"So we don't have work today, what do you want to do?" Elizabeth asked as she spread jam on the bread. Dean slid a plate in front of her.

"We could go into the capital. Have you ever been?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Well, I think what a boyfriend would do is take you shopping or something?" Dean asked looking uncertain.

It was so adorable that Elizabeth laughed, and told him anything would be fine. They agreed to finish breakfast and then head out. Elizabeth had just gotten out of the shower and was toweling her hair off when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Sergeant Curran?" A male voice said through the phone.

"Yes."

"We have to ask you to come into the main office today. We need to talk to you." His voice was so serious and Elizabeth felt a weight drop to the bottom of her stomach. Dean had come in and saw her face.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Elizabeth said. She hung up and took a breath to steady herself.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, the army called and told me they wanted me to come in." Her mind went into panic mode, "What if it's my family?" She said as she hurried and got dressed. "Would they call me about that?" She said.

"They would send someone over for that." Dean said trying to soothe her. "We can call your parents on the way over."

Her wet hair was pulled hurriedly into a bun and soon they were in his car on the way over. Her mom had answered the phone and reassured her that everyone was fine, even though she sounded confused as to why she was calling. Elizabeth sat back in her seat, her worst fear elevated, now confused.

"It's gonna be okay." Dean said.

They pulled up and Elizabeth found Campbell waiting for her in the hall.

"Come with me, Curran, you can wait here Harvelle." He said. He looked over her shoulder at Dean, giving him a look that was distinctly unfriendly. Elizabeth gritted her teeth but followed him anyway.

The elevator travelled upwards, and Campbell was silent. They got off and walked to a conference room. A gruff looking man with spiky grey hair sat there in a suit.

"Please take a seat." The man said. Elizabeth sat down.

"I am Detective Gently and I work for the army for investigations. I would like to discuss the incident that occurred two weeks ago."

"You mean when I was tortured by Sam Winchester?" Elizabeth said. Mr. Gently shook his head.

"No, we have been asked to begin an investigation on how that mission became disrupted and resulted in the death of Sergeant Todd Surge and your torture. Are you acquainted with Sergeant Leonard Tern?"

"Yes I know Lonnie." Elizabeth said growing more confused.

"Sergeant Tern, when I interviewed about the incident told me, that your team had successfully planted the explosives and you were on your way back when you and Surge were adamant about investigating a room that appeared to contain information that could prove useful. This breach from orders caused the three of you to be caught and resulted in a death."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open in shock.

"Tern is lying! We were on our way back when Surge and Tern insisted on investigating that room, against my protests!"

Gently pursed his lips and looked down at the paper.

"You are saying that Tern has given a false testimony?" He said slowly.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said adamantly.

"This is a very serious thing both of you are accusing each other of. There will be further investigation. For the time being consider yourself on paid suspension." He said getting up and gathering his papers. Elizabeth sat dumbfounded.

"Where is Tern?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that." Gently said.

Elizabeth knew he probably thought she was going to kill him. Hell she could but she needed to know why he would do that to her.

Gently left her alone in the room and Elizabeth sat there dumbfounded.

"Tough break." A voice behind her said and she turned her head to see Campbell leaning against the door. His arms were folded over his chest and he was smirking. In that instant, Elizabeth knew he had something to do with this.

"Why did you put Lonnie up to this?" Elizabeth asked, standing up.

"That's a pretty serious accusation." Campbell said.

"Not when it's the truth." Elizabeth said icily. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this and when I do, you are never going to show your face anywhere near the army again." She began to leave.

Campbell gave a laugh. "You think they'll believe a sergeant who's fresh from the academy and a woman besides? They'll never believe you."

Elizabeth looked back at him as she left. "Don't be so sure of that." She said her voice a warning. It did stop the laugh for a brief moment and then she left.

xXx

 _Olivia greeted the new day with a sense of dread. It had been two weeks now that she had been taken prisoner and each day was similar. Hours of talking to Sam and being cut, and screaming and him being too close. The guards came eventually to take her and once again she was taken to the same room. However, Sam was at the door when they arrived._

" _You can take her handcuffs off." Sam said._

" _She could attack." One of the guards said._

 _Sam lifted and eyebrow and moved his eyes down the eleven inches he had over Olivia as well at least seventy five pounds on her._

" _I think I can take her. Now uncuff her."_

 _They were unsnapped from her wrist and she was led inside. She stood stiffly with her back against the door her eyes trained on Sam as he walked away. Olivia was like a caged animal, she remembered watching a snake her family had owned when she was little. They would drop a live rat into the cage and wait for the constrictor to catch its meal. Sometimes it would take a while, but the snake always succeeded in the end. She looked around, she might not be able to fight him, but she could run._

 _Sam sat down on the edge of the table. He was watching her as if he was watching some interesting movie._

" _Oh Olivia, you don't have to run you know, I just wanted to talk today."_

 _Sam gestured to the chair and Olivia walked reluctantly forward. It had been the first time, since she first arrived that she had not been handcuffed in front of him._

" _I brought a game today." Sam said, and he pulled out a wooden box. Inside was a chess set, with white and black porcelain pieces. He set the dark polished board down and began to set up the pieces._

" _Do you know how to play?" He asked, looking up. Olivia nodded,_

" _I'm not good though."_

" _Me neither." Sam said with a laugh, it was almost friendly and it made Olivia feel strange, no one cared about her here._

 _The game began slowly, Olivia was always willing to sacrifice her pawns but eventually that led to her losing some larger pieces when she was forced to use them. Sam was more methodical, moving pieces back and forth, baiting her into the open._

" _How are you feeling?" Sam asked._

" _I'm fine." Olivia said. She rolled one of his pawns she had captured between her fingers._

" _You can tell me." Sam said looking at her, his forehead crinkling a little. Olivia shook her head._

" _No, I can't. Just like everything else, I know it's going to be used against me."_

 _There was a moment of silence as they played. Finally Sam spoke up again._

" _I know you wish you were somewhere else."_

" _So observant." Olivia said acidly. He gave a small smile._

" _Where do you wish you were?" He asked._

 _Olivia quietly killed his knight and then spoke._

" _On the coast, my family owns a house on the beach. It's my favorite place." She said. Sam took her bishop._

" _What it's like?" He asked._

" _Why do you care?" She said "You hurt me every day and now you're asking where I would rather be and playing chess."_

" _Would you rather I keep torturing you?" Sam asked._

" _No, but I don't know what you are doing here, and it scares me almost as much." Olivia said._

 _Sam looked like he wanted to say more, however he simply moved a piece again. To Olivia, for some reason, he looked almost hurt. Then it hit her, he was trying to be nice. As strange and as twisted as it was, he was trying to make this day bearable for her._

" _I miss the ocean." She said quietly. "The way it sounds, and how salty it is, and how beautiful it always looks. I miss drawing on the beach."_

 _Sam looked up._

" _How are the oceans up here?" Olivia asked._

" _Cold." Sam said immediately. Olivia gave a snort, the way he had said it so decidedly was slightly amusing, or she had been deprived of anything funny for a while._

" _They are, we are supposed to swim them when we train."_

" _Another admirable trait." Olivia said sarcastically under her breath._

 _Sam either didn't hear her or ignored it. Olivia tucked her knee up so it was against her chest and moved her queen to block her king from an assault._

" _Do you think every northerner is evil?" Sam asked suddenly, taking her queen._

 _Olivia considered for a moment before she shook her head._

" _I think there is a lot of misinformation and prejudice. They may think evil but I don't think they are evil on purpose."_

" _I don't think the South telling the North that they have to fend for themselves when their people were starving counts as misinformation, and if it's prejudice then it's justified." Sam said heatedly._

" _We barely had enough that winter to feed ourselves!" Olivia said,_

" _You're barely old enough to remember that!" Sam said, his eyes scornful and Olivia sat up straighter, her foot slamming to the floor._

" _I am twenty years old but I'll be dammed if anyone calls me young or stupid!"_

" _You think just because you joined the army young and as a woman that you've proved something?" Sam said leaning forward. "Girls younger than you join every day. They join and no one gives them a pat on the back or a check for feminism, it's because it's what they are doing to simply survive and politics has nothing to do with it."_

" _Politics is what started this! The North wanting power is what started this!" Olivia said angrily._

" _Everyone wants power!" Sam said._

" _I don't!" Olivia said._

" _That's because you've never had it." Sam said and his eyes were darker than she had ever seen them. He reached down to the belt at his waist and threw his knife down on the table. It glinted just an arm's reach away from Olivia. If she reached for it, she knew she would be dead but it was a tempting thought._

" _Do you know the power you get from having control over someone?" He said softly. He stood and came around to where she was sitting. She stayed still as stone as he took the knife from the table and scraped along the often scratched path of her throat._

" _I could make you do anything right now." He said into her ear. "I could bring another POW in and you could take this knife and make him do anything you wanted. You'd see what it was like to have control over another person."_

" _I don't want that." Olivia said her voice trembling a little. His breath was on the back of her neck and it made her want to move away, but his strong brown hand had settled on her shoulder and held her there._

" _I bet if I gave you that power you'd love it."_

" _Power can corrupt." Olivia said. Sam laughed in her ear._

" _I'm already corrupted." He moved around to her front and knelt so he was at eye level with her._

" _I'm broken, I'm twisted and there is no hope for me. Power can change you, but you can't change back." He said it all wryly but looking into his eyes, Olivia felt like she could see how much the truth hurt him. Maybe she was imagining it, but she saw it. Maybe that's why she said what she did._

" _You're wrong," She said quietly. "People can change, and there is reason for hope. There is evil in the world but you still have your soul. It might be broken but it's still there."_

 _Their faces were inches away from each other and Olivia felt like crying. For a brief moment Sam looked younger. Olivia reached past his shoulder and moved her knight. She plucked his king from the board._

" _Check mate." She said quietly, holding the little black figure up between them. Sam looked at it like he had completely forgotten it was there. He took it from her and stood. Olivia wondered if he was going to say something. The jacket across his back stretched as his shoulders were hunched forward but he straightened up and moved to the door. He knocked and brought the guards in._

" _Take her back." He said and Olivia stood, he wasn't looking at her and Olivia didn't see him slip the black king into his pocket._

 _For the next few days she wasn't taken from her cell. It was boring, and she had begun to try and doodle on the walls with a piece of broken rock. No one would talk to her, and the looks of that they gave were beginning to be boring._

 _On the third say Sam came. Olivia sat up in her bed and looked at him. She could see the wall he had let drop for her was back and she dreaded the consequences for what she said. They had to be bad if he was coming to her cell._

" _Crowley gave me permission to give you this." He said and he pulled out a small booklet and some felt tip markers. "I thought you might want to draw." He said quietly, "I've been away." He said. Olivia took the papers and markers from his hands._

" _Thank you." She said not a little warily. Sam nodded, his eyes shooting to the floor, then the walls where she had been scratching and then back to her._

" _You're welcome." He said and he reached forward. Olivia flinched but Sam only pushed an unruly curl out of the way of her forehead._

" _Goodbye." He said and he turned, Olivia saw his hand brush her pillow and the door closed behind him. She saw something small and grey on the side of where his hand had brushed it. Picking it up, she saw it was small whelk shell. Pearly grey and beautifully formed. She held it to her nose and she imagined she could smell the faintest trace of salt._

 _What did it mean? Was it some sort of thank you? A trick, some way to lull her into a false sense of security in believing she had a friend? Whatever it was, Olivia knew she didn't trust it._


	11. Another One Bites the Dust

Elizabeth was seething. It had been a week since her suspension and there had been no word. Dean couldn't tell her anything and Olivia had been in the city and hadn't been able to hear anything. She couldn't take one more day in this apartment feeling angry and Campbell's face and words burned into her mind making her want to strangle something every time she thought about them. She had never felt so angry for so long. Her phone rang and she saw it was Dean.

"Hey." She said picking it up.

"How're you holding up?" Dean asked and she could imagine him in their office.

"Fine." She said.

"If fine means pissed as hell then yep you're fine." Dean said

"I know Campbell put Lonnie up to this." Elizabeth said,

"I know you do, but you need evidence." Dean said. Elizabeth sighed, they had been over this again and again.

"Hey, there's the parade in the city tonight, how about we go? We can meet up with Liv." Dean said,

"Okay." Elizabeth said, glad she could get out of the apartment.

"Okay, I'll meet you at work and we'll drive from there." Dean said.

"I love you." Elizabeth said. It may have seemed casual but she meant every word of it.

"I love you too." Dean said.

They hung up and Elizabeth lounged around for a while, cracking a few codes for fun before it was time to get ready. She drove to the main center and walked to the elevator. However when she got to the elevator, instead of pushing the second button to meet Dean, her hand hovered over the third floor, where Campbell's office was.

"Don't do it woman." She said quietly to herself. Her finger pressed the button the elevator whizzed up.

The floor was silent as she got up. She knew Campbell's office was down the hallway. She followed down and saw his secretary was behind his desk.

"Is Campbell in?" Elizabeth asked walking up. The man looked up bored.

"No, he's gone into the city for the day. May I take a message?"

"No," Elizabeth's mind was screaming at her, at what the hell she was doing and that she should turn around right now and walk away, however she leaned forward smiling sweetly, "I need a file from his office for Captain Harvelle, I was wondering if you would mind me going in and getting it."

"I can get it for you." The man said and Elizabeth tried not to grit her teeth.

"Would you?" She said as if he was doing her a favor. "It's file 349IH709" She said without batting an eye.

He blinked and said, "What?"

"File 349IH709"." Elizabeth said, again without batting an eye.

"I don't know where that would be." The man said, Elizabeth looked sympathetic.

"Are you new?" She said.

"First week." The man said.

"Well, I don't want you to get in trouble trying to poke around his office, how about I just go in real quick. Campbell won't know and I do need that file." She said. "It'll be our secret." She said.

"Well…I guess it's okay." He said standing up and walking with her towards the office. She hadn't expected him to follow her and she was wondering what the hell she was going to do now, however, as luck would have it, his phone rang.

"I have to take that." He said and Elizabeth nodded as he walked away.

The office was dark and clean. Elizabeth began to look around the office opening a drawer she could dart to at a moment's notice. An empty file clutched in her hand she inched over to his computer. She could still hear the secretary on the phone outside. The only decoration on his desk was a framed picture of a smiling blonde girl.

She moved the cursor over the computer and a password appeared. She tapped her fingers against the polished wood and then looked back at the picture of his daughter. She remembered someone mentioning she had died in a fire attack. What was her name? Molly? She typed it in and it came up negative. Mary! That was it!

The home screen flickered up as she pressed enter. Folders appeared and she began to scroll looking for anything that she could look through quickly that was possible to be about the strike and her.

Then her eye caught the a file with a date. It looked familiar and then it dawned on her that was the date that the strike occurred. She pressed it and found file after file after file. What the hell was all this? She began to scroll through the files. What she found odd were the voice recordings that were also there. She checked to hear the voice of the secretary before cranking the volume down low and clicking on an audio file.

"You didn't tell us about the strike." A voice said, it was growly and had obviously been altered.

"I knew they wouldn't do much damage." Another voice said altered as well. "Besides I can't keep slipping every bit of information to you. They will get suspicious."

"They could have seen the plans." The voice said.

"They didn't." The other voice replied. "The soldiers who looked had no idea what they were seeing. I've got one of them under my thumb and the other is considered untrustworthy. You're lucky we don't like women in the army here."

Elizabeth straightened up, could that be Campbell?

"Then the plan will follow through. The twenty eighth it is." The voice said.

The clip ended and Elizabeth was about to click on the next audio clip when she heard the secretary end his conversation. Elizabeth met him at the door and smiled clutching the empty file.

"Found it! Thank you so much!" She said a little too brightly.

"You're welcome, are you okay?" The man said leaning forward slightly.

"Oh I'm fine just feeling a little cold coming on, I think I'll go home after I drop this off to Captain Harvelle."

She waved at him as she left, but as soon as she rounded the corner she broke into a run. The information pounded through her head. It had to be Campbell on that line, he was helping the North! Something was planned for the twenty eighth, which was today!

Dean was waiting in the car as she got in and slammed the door behind her.

"Hey," He said at first and then he saw her face, "What's the matter?" He asked

"Just drive, I'll tell you on the way." Elizabeth said throwing a look over her shoulder half expecting the secretary to be coming out of the building.

Elizabeth spilled everything.

"I know something is going to happen tonight! Whoever was talking to Campbell said so!" She said.

"It sounds like Campbell but are you sure?" Dean said.

"Do you believe me?" Elizabeth asked, her heart sinking. Dean lifted his hand off the steering wheel as his mouth opened. Then he settled his hand back on the steering wheel and closed his mouth.

"You don't." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, I know that you want Campbell to be guilty of something, but we can't just go in and point fingers. Everyone knows you have a grudge." Dean said.

"But we know something is going to happen! We have to try!" Elizabeth said. "Please, just trust me. I'm not imagining anything. If you don't believe me then drop me off as soon as we reach the city and I'll do this myself."

Dean looked over at her and Elizabeth saw that his mind was made up.

"Okay, I trust you, I trust you a hell of a lot more than I trust Campbell in fact, but we have to be careful. We'll go talk to Olivia, maybe she's heard something a threat or even a rumor."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, she would have kissed him if he wasn't driving.

The city was packed as everyone was filling in for the parade and festival. Snow had begun to fall in small flurries and everyone was commenting on how they hoped it didn't escalate into a storm. They parked the jeep in front of Olivia's apartment.

Olivia met them at the door and Elizabeth quickly gave her the story.

"Dean says he'll back me but I need to make sure. Have you picked up anything?"

Olivia dropped her eyes to the ground trying to think of something.

"President Raphael is speaking tonight to open the parade. Campbell insisted on being in the security party. He's never done that before. He also asked if Ellen could be removed from the team, but she refused."

"Ellen?" Dean asked, his face going a few shades paler. If Campbell didn't want her in the way, who knew what could happen.

"They'll be at the City Palace right now getting ready." Olivia said checking the clock on her wall.

"The speech starts in an hour and it's jammed packed out there. We have to leave now." Olivia said grabbing her bag and they ran to the car.

It was some miracle that Dean managed not to get pulled over as they sped to the palace. All around them were people with preparations for the parade and Dean tried to call Ellen.

"She isn't picking up." He said, for the first time he sounded scared.

It took them forty five minutes to reach the Palace. Elizabeth would have thought it was breath taking if she had been in a mind to admire it.

"Only government personnel allowed." The guard said.

"Special Agent Harvelle and these two are with me." Dean said showing his badge. They were swept past. A podium was being set up in the middle of the courtyard and reporters and guests had gathered. Dean saw a flash of long brunette hair.

"Ellen!" He shouted over the crowd. Ellen turned at the sound of Dean's voice.

"Dean." She said walking over. "What are you doing here?" She said,

"We think Raphael might be in danger." Dean said.

"He's the president, he's always in danger." Ellen said.

"We think Campbell might have something to do with it." Elizabeth said.

"What is this? A damn Hardy Boy novel? Where's your evidence?" Ellen asked, taking stock of the group.

"It's on his computer." Elizabeth said.

"What were you doing on his computer?" Ellen said.

"We know he tried to have you removed from the security team and that he insisted on being part of it." Olivia piped up.

"Ellen," Dean said putting his hand on her shoulder, "You trust me, please, just let us be present. If nothing happens then nothing happens but please just let us stay and look out."

Ellen looked around her at the crowded court yard.

"Stay to the right, I'll be on the left in the blind. Campbell has been acting suspicious but don't do anything stupid or I swear I will whip you myself." She said.

"Thank you Ellen." Dean said smiling.

"You watch yourself boy, same for you girls." She said. It was time for her to take her place and she stood at her place by the podium seeing Dean, Elizabeth, and Olivia head over to the right.

"You look nice tonight." A voice said behind her. She turned and saw none other than Robert Singer standing behind her in a suit.

"Thank you." She said briefly, about to turn back to the front.

"It's Ellen right?" Robert said again.

"Yes, it's Ellen, Robert Singer." She said.

"Call me Bobby." He said leaning forward and shaking her hand.

"Bobby then, I can't talk right now." She said,

"Then tonight? How about drinks?" He said,

Ellen sized him up, He was probably a few years older than her, scruffy but cleaned up nicely.

"I can do that." She said allowing a small smile to tug at her face.

"Alright then." He said and walked away.

Elizabeth saw Raphael walk up to the podium. She had never seen him in person before, his tux was impeccable and he gave the air of someone who knew what they wanted and they would get it. She saw Campbell take the spot next to him, the lights shining off his bald head.

"Good evening." Raphael said to the crowd and a cheer ran through. Elizabeth began to scan the crowd and found nothing. Raphael began to talk on and on. She couldn't see any threat from the crowd and she gave a sigh of relief.

Something glistened out of the corner of her eye and she looked up. Something long, dark, and cylindrical was peeking out from behind one of the many statues on the roof.

"Dean." She began,

The words had barely escaped her mouth when Raphael doubled over the podium, his white shirt stained with blood that slowly spreading across his chest. There seemed a brief moment of stunned silence and then chaos erupted. Elizabeth's eyes shot back up to the roof and she saw a large figure drop from the statue and through a window. Ellen and Campbell were already over him calling in back up and Dean moved forward but Ellen caught his eye and shook her head. She had this and he would get that.

"Follow Captain Harvelle." She said to the backup.

"It came from the roof, I want half of you to go to the back now! Fan out we have no idea who this is but he just shot the president. Harvelle has the front and the rest of you come with me."

Dean, Elizabeth, and Olivia were quickly equipped with bullet proof vest and Elizabeth and Dean pulled their guns out of their holsters. Olivia was given a spare handgun and the group began to make their way into the building. Dean led the group up the main stairs, Elizabeth watching his back. Olivia had fallen back into the role of soldier, though it had been a few years since she had been expected to be in anything like this.

"Split up." Dean said. Their team split further with Dean, Elizabeth, Olivia and two other soldiers. They reached a balcony which held the statue that had been used. The tripod was still there. Dean looked around briefly and he found something scratched into the stone by the tripod. It was a pentagram in a circle. His blood ran cold,

"Olivia get out of here." He said, as soon as the words left his mouth a large figure dropped from above and shot one of the soldiers who had come with them. The other he had wrapped his arm around his neck. The soldier was slowly choking and struggling in vain.

"Hello Dean." The man said from under the balaclava he was wearing. Elizabeth knew that voice.

The soldier was turning blue.

"Let him go Sam!" Dean said holding up his gun.

"Do it." Sam challenged and he laughed but without a trace of mirth. Dean's face was set but his eyes were not so certain. There was a gurgle from the soldier in Sam's grasp.

"You might want to hurry up big brother." He said.

Dean waited just a second too long to pull the trigger. The soldier crumpled to the ground and a shot rang out. Sam jumped up and as if there wasn't six foot four inches of him to deal with had hauled himself up on the roof. Dean followed him just as quickly and Elizabeth and Olivia followed. There was the whole of the capital in their view. The rushing of the river that ran by the side of the palace was heard below. Olivia, whose heart had been in her throat since she had first seen him stepped forward. Dean was in front of her but Sam who had only had his eyes on Dean since they first entered that balcony saw her. The ski mask was pulled off, showing handsome features, strong cheek bones and a broad nose. These features were contorted in a shocked look.

"Olivia?" He said.

Dean held up his gun again. Sam raised his.

"There isn't any coming back from this Sammy." Dean said

"What makes you think I won't shoot you too?" Sam said.

"Because you haven't yet, and not in front of her you won't,"

The wind was beginning to pick up.

"Sam please." Olivia said,

She could see him working things out, he was weighing his chances and she knew Dean was doing the same. They were both brilliant when it came to situations like this. And one of them was going to die if she waited too long.

"Dean stand down." Olivia said stepping forward.

"Olivia, what the hell are you doing?" Dean shouted as she moved forward. She placed herself in front of his gun, blocking them from each other.

"Don't shoot him Dean, it'll kill you. Let the back up come, he isn't going anywhere." Olivia said facing him. "Don't let him do this to you."

"Sam, I know you don't want to kill your brother, you've told me so." She said turning so she was facing Sam. Had he gotten bigger?

"He can't ask anything from me, not even to spare his life. He hasn't done the same for me." Sam said.

Olivia suddenly felt herself jerked around the waist as Sam grabbed her.

"Don't shoot!" Sam said and Olivia felt the gun digging into her temple. "Drop your weapons." Sam said. Dean threw his gun away from him and Elizabeth lowered hers to the ground.

"Sam don't you dare hurt her!" Dean said. Olivia felt the fear come back, overpowering, old and unchanged. Once again Sam held her life in his hands and she didn't know what side of him was going to win.

"Sam, please." Olivia said quietly that only he could hear, a sob stuck in her throat.

The ledge was close and Sam was inching them closer. Dean saw the same too and lunged for his gun. The gun left her temple as Sam fired at Dean and suddenly all around her and Sam was open air as the river moved closer and closer towards them. She felt Sam grab hold of her and then nothing.

Sam hit the water feet first and tried to have Olivia do the same. The force of the current ripped them apart and he kicked above the water. He didn't see her as his head broke the surface. He flicked his hair out of his face and dived under. He swam about five feet down when his hand closed around her arm and he hauled her to the surface. Her eyes were closed and she had been knocked out by the impact on the water.

"Olivia. Olivia!" He said shaking her. He looped around and grabbed her by the arms swimming against the cold strong current for the bridge. It was too dark for Dean to see him pop up but it would be only a matter of moments before they had soldiers crawling around. He dragged Olivia up onto the shore and checked to see if she was breathing. A shaky breath met his ears and he breathed a sigh of relief. Bobby had given him a safe house he could retreat to until he could make a run for it and it was close. He lifted Olivia, still unconscious in his arms and began to hurry down the dark streets. Everyone was in the city tonight and it would be hours before the chaos settled and people were able to return home. The abandoned building blended in with the rest by the docks and Sam opened the door easily. The shabbiness of the outside belied the inside which was furnished, had electricity (though it was blocked by curtains so no one would see), and running water. Also a stocked kitchen. Sam breathed a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. The mission was complete and he was safe. He looked down at Olivia, and he had something he never dreamed he would see again.


	12. Shout at the Devil

It had seemed like the world slowed down as Olivia and Sam disappeared over the ledge. Elizabeth ran to the side and saw them disappear into the water. The pit in her stomach deepened, it seemed so high up that it was possible they hadn't survived. There was a groan from Dean and she turned back. Dean was clutching his arm where the blood was gushing.

"Dean!" Elizabeth said and she ran back to him.

"I'm okay." He said, biting his lip against the pain. "Just hurts like a son of a bitch." Elizabeth took off her jacket and pressed it against the wound drawing another moan of pain from Dean.

"Sam and Olivia?" Dean asked, Elizabeth shook her head.

"I didn't see them resurface, I don't know." Elizabeth felt tears sting her eyes. Olivia had tried so hard to get away from him.

"We'll send a search party, if anything we can make sure he's dead." Dean said bitterly and she could see he was hurting too. There was no time to grieve right now, Campbell had helped in this and he was the closest they had to placing blame.

xXx

The first thing Olivia felt waking up was pain. Her legs hurt and her lungs hurt and just everything hurt. The second was the soft bed she was lying on and for a second, she thought she was back in her apartment and that this had to be some crazy dream. She opened her eyes and saw she was in an unfamiliar room. The memories came pouring back, of the black water speeding closer and closer and then nothing. Sam had made her fall, where was he? She made to get up and saw that her shirt and pants had been removed. Thank goodness she had decided to wear boy shorts today but the rage sizzled since she knew who had removed her shirt and pants and how dare he.

She found a shirt folded neatly on a chair nearby and she buttoned it up. It was a men's shirt and was far too big so that it covered her thighs. Feeling at least less vulnerable, she went to the door of the small bedroom and peaked out. It looked like any regular high rise apartment except for the covering of the windows. She didn't see Sam anywhere but there was a small kitchen and kitchens had knives.

She darted to the kitchen and pulled out the largest butcher knife she could find. Olivia crouched low as she peered around the counter. The apartment was sparse, there was a small room that could be the bathroom, a couch with a bookshelf and TV near it and a small corner of gym equipment. Obviously this was used for some sort of long term nesting if the occasion called for it. Where was Sam?

The bathroom door was a jar as Olivia let the large sleeve fall over the knife in her hand. As she cracked it open she heard someone behind her say,

"Now what were you going to do with that knife?"

Olivia spun around trying to thrust the knife up but Sam caught her wrist and slammed it against the wall, causing her to drop the knife and give a small yelp of pain.

Sam grabbed her other arm and forced it against the wall, gripping her wrists with one hand. His boot kicked the knife away from them and his other hand settled on her hip.

"Hello to you too." He said giving a smile.

"Why did you take me here?" Olivia asked.

"This is my safe house, just a stop on the way." He said. "My mission is done so we won't be staying here long."

"You killed the president!" Olivia said,

Sam smiled, "That was the point of me coming here. You should see the news. They're dragging the river as we speak, looking for me and you. You were knocked out when you hit the water, also that's why I did you the favor of taking your shirt and pants off, didn't need you catching hypothermia. Though I have to say, I like the look of my shirt on you." He said smiling even wider and looking down.

Olivia looked down at the green and red striped shirt.

"I think it's hideous." She said far more flippantly than she felt.

"It was on sale. Now can I let you go or are you going to keep trying to attack me?"

Olivia gritted her teeth, he was too close and she needed some space between them to think. She nodded and he released her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked opening the fridge and taking out some sandwich fixings. Olivia glowered at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"I'll take that as a yes." He began to make the sandwiches. Olivia decided to ask the question that had been on her tongue since she first woke up.

"What are you going to do with me?" Olivia said as he slid the plate in front of her.

He smiled again, and it was the same smile that had haunted her dreams for three years,

"I have so many ideas."

xXx

 _It was a few days after he had given her the paper and markers that he came into her room. Olivia had been sketching the shell in her hand when the door opened. He came in and Olivia started to stand._

" _You can sit." Sam said._

 _Olivia noticed the bags under his eyes and how his shoulders slumped. He looked tired. Sam drew a breath in and then out again._

" _I wanted to see how you liked the markers." Sam said after a moment of silence._

" _I love them, thank you." Olivia said._

 _Sam gave a small smile that only seemed to magnify how tired he looked._

" _Can you, do you want to show me them?" Sam asked._

 _The gentleness in how he said it made something catch in Olivia's throat. She nodded and he came and unexpectedly lowered himself so he was sitting on the bed with her. Olivia flipped open to the first page it showed an ocean scene in black and white._

" _You weren't kidding when you said you missed the ocean." Sam said, Olivia nodded._

" _I just miss feeling warm in general." Olivia said knowing she'd seen sheets thicker than the blanket she slept with. Sam ran his hand over the material with a smile. He then sat up and shrugged the jacket off of his shoulders._

" _Here, you can borrow this while you show me." He said as he draped the large green cloth over her shoulders. Olivia gave a small laugh but wrapped the jacket around her shoulders just the same. Even if she didn't want it, she would have been too scared to refuse it._

 _They flipped through the pages Olivia giving descriptions for some of them, others Sam just held them and looked at them._

" _This your family?" Sam said holding up a rough sketch of people in a crowd. Olivia nodded, a lump had formed in her throat. They had to be so worried, wondering where she was. Sam looked at the drawing for a moment before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out an old worn photograph. Olivia had to suppress a gasp as she saw was unmistakably a very young Sam, Dean and a blonde girl that she didn't recognize._

" _That's my brother, and that's my sister." He said quietly._

 _Dean had told Olivia briefly about Jo. She hadn't survived the journey from the West to the North and she could tell that Dean had blamed himself. She saw the exact same blame in Sam's eyes._

" _Where are they?" Olivia asked, she had wondered if Sam knew what had happened to Dean._

" _My brother, I have no idea. He could be dead for all I know." Sam said and Olivia wondered at the amount of bitterness that was in his voice. "Jo," He said, his thumb lightly running over the smiling face of the little girl, "she died, soon after we were taken North. My brother Dean and I, we, we tried everything we could to keep her alive." His voice was small and Olivia could hear the bitterness in his voice. His face looked older and younger at the same time and for the first time instead of a huge man sent in to torture her, she saw the little floppy haired boy, standing over the body of his sister and feeling alone, and that he had failed and then over the years, letting that feeling stay where it was, and he never grew strong under its burden. It just continued to grow through the years._

" _I'm sorry." Olivia said._

" _It happened around this time, fifteen years ago." Sam said. He cleared his throat and picked the book up again. Something in Olivia gave her the courage to put her hand over his as he began to turn a page._

" _It wasn't your fault." Olivia said deciding to audit the fact that it was the North's fault for now._

 _Sam gave her a smile that looked like he understood what she was doing but nice try, he didn't believe it._

" _Did you like the shell?" Sam said changing the subject._

" _I love it." Olivia said pulling the shell from under her pillow. Sam took it from her hand and rolled it between two of his fingers._

" _It's got a few holes in it." Sam said._

" _That's fine, most shells are like that." Olivia said._

" _No, I got an idea." Sam said. He pulled from his tshirt a leather cord. A golden gargoyle was attached to the end and he slid it off the end and slid it into his pocket.. He took the shell and threaded it through._

" _There we go." He said holding it up for her._

" _It's pretty." Olivia said smiling,_

" _Turn around." Sam said and Olivia turned. Sam brushed the hair away from her neck and fastened the shell necklace around it._

 _Olivia looked as the small shell settled against her collar bones and a shiver ran through her as she felt Sam's fingertips brush the back of her neck. Olivia fingered the shell and turned back to Sam._

" _Thank you." She said, Sam smiled, it was meant as a genuine smile but all it did was confuse Olivia more. The sensible thing would be to not trust him at all, to know that this could just be another way to get information, but he really did act like he meant it. She felt like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop._

 _And it did drop._

 _The next morning Sam entered the prison and was given orders to report to Crowley. He found him in his office. The office was by far the most opulent room in the prison. The rich desk he was behind wasn't just there for a purpose, it was a statement. He was the king here._

" _You asked to see me sir?" Sam said standing with his hands behind his back._

 _Crowley smiled,_

" _I wanted to ask about a report on our favorite prisoner." He said._

" _I've sent the report from my last interrogation." Sam said._

" _No, no." Crowley said shaking his head, "Sam, I know what's in the report and every single report. She is not talking. You're the best we have, want to tell me why she's so quiet?" Crowley said standing up. He looked up at Sam_

" _I can't sir." Sam said_

 _Crowley gave him a searching look._

" _I thought so. I suppose I'll have to show you how to properly interrogate." He said and walked past him_

" _That isn't necessary sir." Sam said. His voice was flat not showing any emotion. Crowley pursed his lips and turned back to him._

" _Did I just hear you contradict me solider?" He said stepping towards him._

" _I meant sir that this is my job and I want to finish it."_

 _Crowley gave him another searching look, this time he seemed to find what he needed._

" _Well obviously I'm going to have to show you how to do your job. Also, I think this will be a lesson in not getting attached. Now come with me, and let's go see your pretty prisoner."_

 _Olivia was woken by the guards and taken to the interrogation room. Instead of being left at the door she was taken in and her hands were attached to chains on the ceiling. They were lifted up so her toes were only just touching the ground and the blood began to leave her hands. It was already beginning to hurt._

 _The door opened behind her back and she saw Sam out of the corner of her eye and then Crowley._

" _Miss O'Malley, so nice of you to wait for us." Crowley said. Olivia looked at Sam, who was staring at her but his eyes looked cold and dead. Fear that she hadn't felt before even here filled her._

 _Crowley shucked off his black jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt._

" _Moose here has told me that you aren't talking. I've seen the footage, he's tried everything from cutting to sweet talk. Anything and everything to get you to talk. Isn't that right Winchester?" He said looking over his shoulder and smirking at Sam. "So I've volunteered to show him how the job is done."_

 _He got closer and Olivia visibly began to struggle. She looked over Crowley to Sam and his stare almost made the bile rise in her throat. Crowley ran his hand to the collar of her jumpsuit and tore it open. Olivia felt his hands on her skin and she gave a small whimper._

" _Oh none of that yet, I haven't even started yet sweetheart." Crowley said. His eyes caught the shell necklace. He fingered it lightly._

" _It's against the rules for any prisoner to have something like this." He said, "Keeping secrets from us? What else are you hiding?" Olivia didn't say anything, "Answer me!" He shouted and he ripped the necklace off from around her neck, the movement caused a burning against her neck and he threw it away onto the floor. The strain the movement put on her shoulders was excruciating and she screamed._

 _Crowley walked away from her and Olivia saw Sam give a small start and then she felt the crack of the whip against her back. It stung against her neck,_

" _What unit did you work for?" Crowley said,_

" _I worked with the spy network." Olivia said sobbing, Crowley gave her another crack, this time the steel tipped rope cutting the fabric and Olivia felt the hot trickle of the blood ooze down her back._

" _I worked personally with the special ops agents we sent out." Olivia shouted._

" _Who are they?" Crowley said, appearing back towards her, a knife in his hand. The blade rested against her side. Olivia shook her head, the tears coming fast now. The knife dug into her side and she screamed again._

" _Do you want to keep your fingernails?" Crowley said, and he motioned to Sam. Olivia watched as he pulled her chained hands down from the hook on the ceiling._

" _Hold her." Crowley said. Olivia felt Sam press against her back as her hands were held behind her, he was pressing against the whip marks, the sting was unbearable._

 _She felt Crowley's hands grasping her finger,_

" _No, no please no!" Olivia screamed but she felt the blinding hot pain as Crowley pulled her nail straight from the nail bed._

" _I'll do it sir!" Sam shouted, "I'll take it from here."_

" _I really don't think so moose." Crowley said his hand on the back of Olivia's neck forcing her face into the table. Crowley took a handful of her hair and banged her forehead into the table. Olivia saw black dots race across her vision and she actually prayed she would black out._

" _You see moose, you can't just give them a few little cuts and expect them to talk." Crowley said forcing Olivia to turn around and slamming her against the surface of the table. Olivia was staring right into Sam's face and it was as impassive as ever. Crowley forced her to look at him,_

" _You've got to make them believe that they are going to be stuck in this hell for the rest of their life." Crowley said nonchalantly._ _He ran his hand down the side of her face, "I think we've almost got her there." He grabbed her by her collar and pulled her up and threw her at Sam. Olivia stumbled and fell but Sam caught her before she could hit the floor._

" _Finish it." He said and he took a seat._

 _Olivia visibly trembled, she could feel the strength in his arms and knew what he could do. She tilted her head up at him and tried to find that Sam she had seen before, her eyes pleading. It was a monster looking back at her. The eyes were dead and cold as jade. He was following orders because he was their good little soldier._

 _Sam arms tightened on her arms, biting into her skin and turned her around so her back was pressed to his front. One arm was slung across her stomach the other reached for the knife as his belt._

 _Crowley was watching as if it was some mildly interesting show._

" _Now, Miss O'Malley, are you going to be a good girl and talk?" Crowley said._

 _All Olivia could muster through the pain was a small whimper. Crowley rolled his eyes._

" _I can't hear you. I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit louder. Winchester, chain her back up."_

 _Olivia again felt the strain of her arms and the chains. Crowley got up and walked in front of her._

" _Now, are you going to talk?" He said again. Olivia nodded her head just a fraction._

" _Good girl. Winchester, get the tape." Crowley said. Sam handed him the small recorder and Crowley switched it on._

" _Now, talk." Crowley said. Olivia mumbled under her breath, causing Crowley to lean in closer. Just as he was in range, Olivia brought her head back and smashed it against his._

" _Screw you, that's what I'm going to tell you!" Olivia said as loud as Crowley took a step back. He had bitten down on his lip and a steady trickle marred his face. He brought his hand up and touched it, smearing the blood over his chin. He gave a small chuckle,_

" _You're brave, but you're a stupid bitch too."_

 _His hand connected with Olivia's face as he slapped her hard. It was only moments later that Crowley grabbed the whip and began to crack it across her back. Olivia screamed in pain, she knew Sam was near and she wasn't sure who she hated more. As her back began to feel like there was no skin left on it, she began to feel the edges of her vision become gray. She thought she heard Sam say something and then another crack sent another shock into her system. That was when she became blissfully unconscious._


	13. Running With the Devil

Sam had given her her clothes from the dryer and Olivia had headed into the bathroom to take a shower. There weren't any windows here to escape from and everything was bolted down. The water was thankfully hot and eased the ache in her muscles somewhat. She was trying to find a plan, Sam hadn't told her what he had in store, but he hadn't cuffed her yet, so he was confident that there wasn't any escape from the apartment, and if he was confident then there probably wasn't. She would look all the same. Now to deal with Sam himself, Olivia turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around her. She never knew what Sam she was going to get, and she would have to plan in case if either. It had been so long she wasn't sure what could happen and that scared her to death. The little white scars stood out against her reddened skin and there were bruises from where the water had hit her. If she turned her back, she would see the crisscross of lines that Crowley had given her. The scars did bother her, she didn't like to show them, and only a handful of people knew how she had gotten them. The pentagram on her arm was the worst of them all. She hastily dressed and opened the door and peeked out. She could see Sam on the couch, his back to her. She could be quiet and make it back to the room without him noticing. She opened the door soundlessly and began to walk carefully across the apartment.

"Don't try and sneak Olivia." Sam said. Olivia froze in place. Sam stood up and tossed aside the book he was reading. He looked huge and was dressed in a casual plaid shirt and jeans. He pushed his hair out his face.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked coming towards her and Olivia took a step back. If he noticed it he didn't comment on it.

"I'd feel a lot better far away from you." Olivia said.

"Why?" Sam said coming closer and Olivia backed up, to her dismay she felt a wall bump her back.

"You make me uncomfortable." Olivia said and to her chagrin she could feel the trembling beginning again in her hands. Her pills were probably still at her apartment. She couldn't break down, not in front of him, anywhere else but not in front of him. Sam slowly caged her in between his two arms.

"I haven't done anything to make you uncomfortable, yet." He said and his hand slid to her waist. Olivia felt the warmth from his hand and closed her eyes against it. Panic was beginning to rise from deep within her, bringing back memories of a dark room and them in this exact same position. There was the conflicting feeling of intense warmth that made her heart pound and the way he was rubbing small soothing circles on her hip bone that fit easily in his large hand was not helping. She opened her eyes and saw he was looking at her.

"What?" Olivia snapped.

"What is going on in that head?" Sam said as if fascinated.

"None of your business." Olivia said

Sam laughed, "You are still so stubborn," He leaned forward so his mouth brushed her ear, "I missed that Liv."

She put her shaking hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Please, just don't do that." Olivia said, her breath was coming in familiar short bursts. What she knew was anxiety Sam interpreted as something different. This scene was familiar in way that haunted her dreams and memories and when Sam cupped the back of her neck and kissed her roughly, Olivia felt all semblance of calm leave her.

What happened next was a blur. If she had to be asked, she would guess that she had pushed him away, and then noises came from her mouth as she hyperventilated as her chest tightened. Tears ran down her face, everything was too much and she had to get out. Sam's lips moved but whatever he said did not register with Olivia as she pushed past him to the bedroom. The door locked behind her and she sunk to the floor cradling her head to her knees, trying to find a safe place. She could hear the vibrations against her back as Sam tried to follow her in. She screamed at him to go away and after that, they stopped. She was left alone in the room, curled into a ball, trying to keep a list in her head of what could and couldn't hurt her.

 _xXx_

 _When Olivia finally did wake up, she was in some sort of medic bay. She was lying face down on a hospital bed and she felt woozy. The walls looked the same as the rest of the prison so she could pinpoint where she was at least. A doctor came over to her._

" _Good you're up." She said briskly._

" _What happened?" Olivia asked trying to remember what happened. She shifted and a dull pain shot over her back._

" _Crowley." The doctor said. She removed the bandages over Olivia's back. The air on her whip marks had her hiss through her teeth. Her finger was also bandaged and her side pulled in a way that she knew she had stitches._

" _You've been out three days." The doctor said, applying something that made the lashes sting._

 _Olivia healed slowly. In a few more days she was transferred back to her cell with medical attention every day. One day, she finally braced herself and turned her back to the mirror. Where smooth skin had been, bright welts with ugly scabs crisscrossed her back. Seeing it made her want to cry and throw up at the same time._

 _That night she sat in her cell, tracing the pentagram on her arm. The door opened and she looked up. Sam slipped in. He didn't break eye contact as he stood at the door. Olivia was first to break and looked down at the floor. She refused to acknowledge him as he moved closer. His shoes were in her vision and then she felt the warmth as he leaned down._

" _I'm sorry." He said quietly._

 _His large hand touched her chin and tilted her up so she could look at him. The other reached up to join the other one as her face was cupped in his hands. His eyes seemed to taking everything in, the cuts on her face that were healing, the large green bruise from where Crowley had smacked her head into the table and to her lips, the corner still cracked._

" _I am so sorry." He said his face contorting slightly._

 _The way he was holding her, like some precious object that could break, and looking at her like he was truly sorry, made her furious._

" _How can you be sorry?" Olivia asked, the warmth of his hands seemingly burning through her skull into her brain. "You don't get to be sorry. You don't get to come here and make me believe that you are sorry for me!"_

 _She forced his hands away from her and shoved him back. He took a few steps as she stood. She had no weapon and he practically made up two of her but that moment she didn't care. All she could see was Crowley's face and the bite of the whip on her back and Sam's face completely blank. He caught her fist as it flew towards his face. He pulled her closer and Olivia elbowed him hard into his chest. Sam pulled her hard against his chest, his front to her back and Olivia felt both of her wrists caught in his hands and held above her head. Her face was pressed against the rough wall of stone as Sam pinned her to it. He used his body to keep her in place and he felt like he was everywhere, she could feel the puffs of his breath as his head dropped down to her ear._

" _You're going open your injuries." Sam said into her ear panting slightly. "And I don't feel sorry for you; I came to say I was sorry."_

" _Just let me beat the crap out of you." Olivia hissed back. "Why would you come and say that you're sorry?" She snapped_

" _Because I care!" Sam said. Olivia felt him entwine his fingers with her raised hands. "I care, and I had to let Crowley do that or he would kill you, he knew how I felt about you."_

 _Olivia felt herself turned around so she was looking him in the eye. He looked almost primal the way he was looking at her. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. This man, who had taken a knife to her skin and played games in her mind cared for her?_

" _I love you." Sam said his eyes desperate._

" _You don't get to love me." Olivia said snarled up at him, "You have no right to it!"_

 _Sam's face hardened in anger. He turned them around and pushed her so she stumbled back onto the bed. He loomed over her._

" _I have every right." Sam said as he began to unbutton his shirt. Olivia felt cold fear fill her as she pressed herself against the wall. It was only a few buttons however as Sam pulled the fabric away. Covering his heart was a pentagram with a circle. The same that she had carved into her arm. He bent low so she could see it, one of his hands braced by her head._

" _You see this?" He said quietly, "This reminds me never to forget, it's my signature and I put it on what's mine."_

 _Olivia's eyes fell to her arm where her pentagram was. She looked back up into Sam's face._

" _You are mine." He said._

 _The hand that had been on the wall tangled in her hair, Olivia realized what he was doing moments later. Before she could open her mouth to say, something, anything. Sam had covered her mouth with his. It was hard, his mouth felt like it was burning over hers, and Olivia found herself gripping his collar. Sam broke apart for a moment before pressing their lips together again. That brief moment of the cold air slapping her face brought Olivia back to reality. He tried to deepen it but Olivia pushed him away and pushed him back as she scrambled off the bed, trying to put distance between them. The shock of the kiss was wearing off and now she was trying to think clearly. She turned away from him closing her eyes. That didn't help as he came up behind her again._

" _Olivia." He began,_

 _Olivia turned around and slapped him hard across the face._

" _Don't you dare! Don't say one word!" Olivia said to him, tears of frustration and confusion were blooming in her eyes._

 _Sam looked almost demonic the way he loomed over her, his face burning with anger. He reached to his belt and Olivia knew what he was reaching for and shrank back. The knife glittered in the room but he held it and then grabbed her hand forcing the handle of the knife into palm making her hold it. The handle gripped well as her fingers curled around it. Sam grabbed her wrist and forced her hand up so the tip of the knife hovered over his chest._

" _Do it." He said letting go of her hand so she was the one supporting it, placing it over his heart. "Show me you don't care." He said through gritted teeth. The tip glittered and Olivia knew it would only take a moderate amount of force to shove it between his ribs and into his heart. She could imagine the skin tearing, spitting that tattoo in half, and the blood on her face. She saw it, but she couldn't do it and Sam knew then that she couldn't._

 _The knife dropped to the ground and for a moment all they could do was look at it. Then Olivia found herself pushed against the wall as Sam kissed her furiously and this time, she was kissing him back. The part of her that screamed reason was shoved to the back of her mind as she gave in. Her hands tangled in his hair as he broke away from her mouth, planting hard kisses down her neck. Olivia felt him stop briefly at the collar of her shirt before pain bloomed from where his mouth had settled, he had bitten her. His tongue ran over the mark, soothing it._

 _Olivia began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, her hand sliding under the fabric so she was over his tattoo and she could feel his heart hammering._

 _Reason was a prisoner in her mind but it wasn't for long. Sam began to fumble with the zipper of her jumpsuit, that was when what she was doing and what she was allowing him to do hit her. This was Sam Winchester and he had tortured him and this could be some new trick, even if it wasn't a trick, how would she not see this as a mistake?_

" _Sam, stop." Olivia said. Sam apparently wasn't listening as he gave a small moan into her neck. "Stop." She said again, more forcefully._

" _Why?" Sam said moving back._

" _I can't do this, I just can't. Not with you." Olivia said._

" _Not with me?" Sam said. "Because I'm Sam Winchester? Because I'm part of the North? Because I do what they ask? Because you are sick by me touching you?" He looked angrier with each sentence._

" _Stop it. Just stop it! You're trying to manipulate me into feeling for you and I can't do that! I can't betray myself with this!" Olivia said desperately._

 _For the first time this night, Sam looked hurt. His eyes were sad. He moved forward, his hand raising, Olivia moved back, flinching. Sam saw what she had thought he was going to do. His hand dropped and he turned away._

 _Olivia thought he was going to say something but all he did was pick up the knife from the floor, fasten it to his belt, walk over to the door, open it and leave, without a word or another look._

xXx

Elizabeth was standing next to Ellen as the paramedics patched up Dean. The bullet had only grazed him. The scene behind him was chaos. There were people rushing around and Elizabeth even heard sobs.

"They have Raphael in surgery right now. It doesn't look good." Ellen said quietly, "They've been searching the river all night and they haven't found anything yet."

Elizabeth felt her gut twist painfully.

"Son of bitch!" Dean swore as the last of the stitches were put in place. He stood, the paramedics telling him to lie down but he waved them off. Elizabeth understood, he looked about as good as she felt. Dean walked over to her and Ellen.

"Any word?" Dean asked, Ellen shook her head, Dean nodded and ran a hand quickly down his face.

"We took Campbell into custody, but he's not talking yet." Ellen said.

"I wish I could make him talk." Dean said angrily,

"Dean, you're angry." Ellen cautioned.

"Of course I am Ellen! My brother shoots the president in a plot we could have stopped, Olivia is missing and she could be dead and it's my fault! I had a gun on him and I hesitated!"

Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off angrily. Elizabeth wasn't going to have any of that. She was hurting too and she wasn't going to let him take this on himself alone.

"Dean, come with me." Elizabeth said, "Please."

Dean reluctantly walked away from Ellen. Elizabeth saw out of the corner of his eyes that he was chewing on his nails as he walked. They finally found a quiet place to sit, Dean sank down burying his head in his hands.

"Dean." Elizabeth said quietly, and for the first time this evening, she let the tears show in her voice. Dean raised his head and saw her face. She'd finally let go of the mask that she'd had to show.

"Oh baby." He said straightening up and gathering Elizabeth in his arms. She sobbed quietly but shook with the intensity of it.

"She might be dead." She said into his chest.

"Hey, hey we don't know anything yet." Dean said, "There's still a chance."

Elizabeth knew he was comforting her, they knew the odds, if she was alive Olivia would most likely be with Sam.

It had been late one night when Elizabeth and Olivia had been talking when Olivia had finally told her the rest of the story of what had happened in that prison. Of Sam admitting to loving her and how she had finally escaped.

"She's smart and she knows Sam. She's knows how to get through this." Dean said,

Elizabeth could only hope he was right.

"We need a plan." She said straitening up and wiping her face of tears.

"It's going to be light in a bit. I say we join the search party that's going to spread through the city."

Elizabeth got up from her chair and took a breath to calm herself more.

"Alright, let's go."

xXx

Sam hesitated outside the door. Olivia had shouted at him to go away and he had stopped shouting to her. However, he'd stayed outside the door, hearing her sobs. He thought back to how he had kissed her, and now the signs were clearer. He'd hurt her again, when he wasn't trying. He clenched his jaw and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept since before the mission and he was exhausted. The couch was too small and the only bed was in there. The key to the bedroom was in his pocket and he slowly took it out and slipped it into the lock.

"Olivia?" He said as he opened the door. The room was silent and still, but he could see a lump underneath the covers of the bed. She was asleep. He toed off his shoes and walked over to the empty side. Her cheeks were red and puffy and she was curled into a ball. Slowly, Sam slid into bed next to her. To his surprise, Olivia gave a small mutter and slid closer to him in her sleep, burying her face against the side of his torso. It was like having some sort of wild animal come up to him and Sam barely even risked breathing. He allowed himself to gently put an arm around her and settle himself down next to her. He remembered the last time he had held her like this.

xXx

" _Sam!" Crowley said from behind his desk. Sam had entered and saluted him._

" _Sir." Sam almost bit out. "You asked to see me?"_

" _That I did. Well ever since Miss Hardhead decided to try and break my nose, I was wondering how you were doing after we hurt your little pet."_

" _I don't know what you mean sir." Sam said through gritted teeth._

" _Don't try and lie to me Sammy. I know you liked her."_

 _Crowley reached down and pulled out a remote. The screen across the room flicked on. Sam gave a jolt, that was Olivia's cell. She was sitting cross legged on the bed, drawing. Crowley pressed a button and it began to rewind over the last couple days and Sam knew what was going to happen. It stopped and began to play as he entered the cell._

" _I have to say, I was a little surprised." Crowley said as it played. Sam couldn't take his eyes off the screen._

" _You broke protocol. Entering a cell with intent of fraternizing with a prisoner, though I have to admit, it can be tempting." Crowley said looking at the screen. Sam saw himself lean forward and kiss her._

" _Let's skip to the good part shall we?" Crowley said and he forwarded it to the part where Sam and her were against the wall. Then she pushed him back._

" _Are you angry Winchester?" Crowley said grinning. "I'm surprised she stopped you, she seemed so into it."_

" _Shut up," Sam said angrily. Crowley looked pleased by the reaction._

" _Winchester, you broke rules and I'm going to have to make you pay." Crowley turned off the tv. He then took a piece of paper from off his desk and shoved it towards Sam. Sam picked it up and saw the headlines "Family of Missing Soldier Killed In Bombing"._

" _You're going to break the news to her and then, you are going to leave and leave her alone. If you don't, I'll have Alistair break the news to her, I'm sure he won't be as gentle as you want to be. Is that clear?"_

 _Sam felt his head move in a nod and he was dismissed. He was standing in the hallway, the news article clutched in his hand. How was he supposed to tell her?_

" _Just tell her like the monster you are." Jo's voice whispered in his head. Images of her pushing him away, looking scared flashed through his mind. "She already thinks you are one anyways. That's why she pushed you away."_

 _Sam pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes to block out the images. He heard someone coming and he immediately dropped them. He knew Crowley would only give him so much time._

 _Olivia had moved to the floor, leaning against the wall and was absently twisting a bit of paper in her hands. Sam opened the door and walked in steeling himself. Olivia abruptly got to her feet and Sam saw the fear in her eyes._

" _I," He began and he found his voice failed him. He'd done things like this before, hundreds of times but the words would not come. Her world was about to shatter and he knew he was never going to get the same Olivia again._

" _Please sit down." He said. Olivia looked confused but sat down on the edge of her bed. She looked wary. Sam wanted to take a step forward to do anything so when the blow fell she would have someone there, but he knew Crowley was watching and he kept his distance. He was the obedient soldier so he would make himself the obedient soldier, the monster he really was. His feelings were gone and he felt nothing as he looked down at her._

" _There was a bombing, in the south by the coast. Your family was near the building that was bombed. They didn't make it."_

 _He watched almost outside of himself as Olivia's face went from confusion and then to shock. He held out the article to her and she took it automatically. Her eyes were unfocused and he saw her expression change, to one of pure agony._

" _No…no." The words broke from her mouth in a weak sob. Then a few seconds later there was a louder "No!" She was hyperventilating and her head had dropped to her knees. Sam had seen babies open their mouths in silent wails as they gathered their breath to fill them. Olivia was the same, and when she had the breath a long keening cry came from her. All Sam could do was stand there as the article crumpled in her hand. Her hands tangled in her hair as she sobbed and Sam risked to take a step forward._

" _Go away!" Olivia screamed at him. "Go away!" If could have, he would have stayed, he would have stayed and let her take her grief out on him. However, he opened the door and stepped out, her cries ringing in his ears. A soldier was standing there and he almost saw something like pity on her face._

" _Take anything out of her room she can hurt herself with." Sam said to her. "Watch her." That was the most he could get out before there was another scream from within the cell. Before he turned back into that cell he walked off. There was no force on earth that could make him hate himself more than he did at that moment. He entered his office and he stood there in the pristine environment, his knives put neatly in rows and everything in its place. Then without warning he took the edge of the heavy table and flipped it, objects shattering onto the floor. He didn't stop as he destroyed the room._

" _You break everything you touch." Jo's voice shouted in his ear._

 _When there was not a thing in the room that had not been smashed or thrown, Sam stood there in the middle of it all, breathing hard. His foot crunched on a picture and he looked down, seeing the picture of him, Dean, and Jo. He broke down, falling to his knees in the wreck of his office and for the first time in years he let the tears fall._


	14. More Than a Feeling

Olivia stirred as she began to wake up and smelled food. Her stomach grumbled and she slid out of bed, her throat raw and her eyes stinging. The door was ajar and she opened it slowly. Sam had his back to her as he slid the eggs onto a plate. He turned around and set it on the counter and he saw Olivia.

"Morning." He said.

Olivia nodded and walked out. She slid onto the stool and awkwardly looked down at the stone. The kiss crossed her mind and then the aftermath, she'd broken down in front of him, let him see her weakness. Sam slid a plate in front of her and took a stool next to her. He picked up a fork and started eating the eggs and toast. He glanced over at Olivia who was still looking at her plate.

"You should eat; we got a long day ahead of us." Sam said

Olivia picked up the fork automatically and began to eat.

"What's going to happen?" She asked taking a bite out of her toast.

"We're getting out of the city today." Sam said, "They're still searching the river but soon they'll be moving into the suburbs and docks. We'll leave in twenty minutes."

Olivia hadn't expected such a short amount of time, it didn't leave much room for planning.

Twenty minutes later Sam had given her his coat, disguising her shape and he jammed a baseball cap and sunglasses on. He hadn't shaved in a few days it seemed since a layer of scruff covered his jaw line. He slid his gun into his holster and Olivia knew his hand would be on it for as long as it was needed. His phone beeped and he pulled it out.

"Alright, let's go." He said taking her by the shoulder and keeping her in front of him as he walked her outside the apartment. While the inside of the apartment could belong to any moderate industrial building the outside of it was a complete wreck. The abandoned building was bare but there were gaping holes in the walls and parked in the center was a delivery truck. Two men in plaid shirts and jeans were in the front, looking like any worker, delivering for the day.

"We get in the back." Sam said moving her along. One of the men hopped out and lifted up the door in the back.

"Could have given us some warning Winchester." He muttered as Sam told Olivia to climb up.

"I didn't have much warning either." Sam said back. "And don't question me soldier." He climbed up behind Olivia and slid the door back down with a bang. There was a small click and Sam held a small flashlight in his hand. The contents of the back of the truck were cardboard boxes, all of them too small of either of them. Sam moved one of them aside and slid the metal panel to the side. There was a false space that spanned with width of the truck but wasn't very wide.

"Get in." Sam gestured to her. Olivia felt herself clam up at the thought of going into that small space with him.

"Olivia, get in." He said again impatiently. Olivia took a breath to try and calm herself, she could feel the panic rising again, two of them in such a short space of time. Sam moved forward and tilted her face up, his pupils were small in the light of the flashlight making his eyes look a very light green.

"You will be fine." He said and the way he said it made Olivia feel like she had no choice but to be fine. She climbed into the space that must have been no more than two feet across and moved as he climbed in next to her, moving the box back into place and sliding the panel closed. He reached past her to knock hard on the wall and the truck began to move.

Olivia felt the bumps as they moved and each jostle seemed to move her closer to Sam. The shadows from the flashlight moved different parts of his face in and out of sight. He reached a hand out over her shoulder and braced himself so he wouldn't crush her.

"Do they happen often?" He asked abruptly. Olivia, who had been trying hard to keep herself as far away from him as she could looked up.

"What?" She asked,

"Your anxiety, the panic attacks, do they happen often? Do you need medicine for them?"

A bump jolted Olivia so that she was almost chest to chest with him, she slid back as fast as she could but she answered,

"It depends on the day and what happens. Sometimes I'm okay, others I need to be alone and I have pills and they worked at first, but they haven't helped and my doctor said he couldn't give me anything stronger."

There was a few more moments of silence only broken by the sound of traffic around them.

"I'm sorry." Sam said his gaze somewhere above her head.

Olivia didn't answer him, she knew that he knew why she was like this and how he was partly to blame, so she refused to give him any sort of reassurance. The box felt very small and Sam seemed to take over every space, surrounding her with his frame, his smell that reminded her of the woods and rain, and his eyes that refused to meet hers. There was a long silence that only stopped when the truck stopped.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but Sam put his hand over her mouth putting his own finger to his lips. She could hear the faint sound of people outside.

"We need to search your truck." And Olivia felt a leap of hope but there was a small pressure over her heart. She looked down and gave a small whimper through his hand when she saw the gun in his hand. If she moved, even made a sound, he would shoot and she knew that if she looked him in the eyes right now she would see the same dead look he would get in his eyes.

There was a bang as the back opened and the truck shifted as someone climbed in. Boxes were moved to the side but no one thought to check the walls.

"All clear!" Came the call a few moments later and the truck roared back to life. It was a few more seconds before Olivia felt the pressure disappear from over her heart and she gave a small sob as Sam removed his hand and stowed away the gun but then in the small space she pushed him hard against his chest.

"You didn't have to do that." She said furious

"Oh, Liv I did because I've learned I can't trust you." Sam said smirking a little. Olivia knew he was pleased that everything had gone to plan.

"Am I going to be stuck in here with you until we get North?" Olivia snapped.

"Fortunately no, we've got a drop off point." Sam said, He shined the flashlight over his watch,

"We should be there in a few minutes." He said, "So until we get there, I'm going to explain some rules." He made her look at him,

"First of all, you go nowhere without me, second you do everything I say when I say it, third don't talk to anyone and I mean anyone. I don't care if the old lady on the street is asking for directions, you keep walking with me and don't even look at her. You got it?"

Olivia could have spit in his face at that moment but the ghost of the gun over her heart made her nod her head.

"That's a good girl." He said smiling. His hand moved to her waist.

"Please, don't touch me." Olivia said.

He smirked but removed his hand. Olivia swore he could hear her heart racing, she could.

The truck stopped and Sam slid the panel back and climbed out. Olivia followed and once again she was in front of him. The door opened and the cloudy daylight hit her eyes. The men took her arms as she went down as she saw they were in an old abandoned reservoir.

"See you around soldiers." Sam said saluting the drivers. They saluted back and got in and drove away. Sam made her walk around the corner in front of him,

"There she is." He said and Olivia could tell he was smiling.

Parked by the building was a gleaming 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam opened the door as she got in.

"Hold out your hands." He said. Olivia held them out and he slapped one of her wrists in handcuffs, threaded the chain through the door handle and then cuffed her other hand.

"Just in case you get ideas." He winked and shut the door.

He got in on the other side and put the keys in the ignition. The engine purred to life.

"I'll pick the music if you don't mind." He said grinning as he pulled the impala onto the road.

xXx

Elizabeth and Dean were with a quickly assembled squad around a map of the city.

"If they made it out of the river alive, they wouldn't go far in case of injury." Dean said circling a group of buildings on one side of the bank.

"These are empty apartment buildings that we can search without a warrant. The other side is warehouses that we can't search until we have the approval from the company that owns them. That could be another hour to get a hold of them so we have to move quickly."

"Half of you will go with me, the other half of you will go with Harvelle." Elizabeth said standing up.

They began to fan out and Elizabeth tapped one soldier on the shoulder.

"What's your name?" She asked

"Lieutenant Lafitte ma'am." The soldier drawled with a deep south accent his blue eyes piercing into hers.

"Okay, you'll be my right hand for this mission."

"Yes ma'am." He said again his voice soft but respectful.

Elizabeth looked over at Dean with his group and nodded.

"Alright fall out."

xXx

They drove for a few hours; Olivia stared out the window and might have dozed for a few minutes before Sam pulled into a tiny gas station. They were in the middle of nowhere and the trees seemed to be growing denser.

Sam turned off the engine and put the gas pump in. Olivia watched him from the mirror as he leaned against the side of the car, his arms folded across his chest and his face to the sun that was shining above them. He looked calm and even a little less threatening. Olivia knew she was analyzing him again, the way she had back in prison.

He opened the door and uncuffed her.

"Don't get any ideas, I've got to go in and pay, you can use the bathroom, don't think about running."

She knew he had probably picked this place for the unlikely hood of her even being able to find a way to escape. There was only one worker in there and Sam would probably shoot him if Olivia tried to talk to him. She used the bathroom and still looked around at the windowless bathroom. There was nothing. Sam was waiting for her outside of the bathroom with a grocery bag in his hand. She nodded at the man behind the counter, trying to have him somehow see the pleading look in his eyes but he merely nodded back and they left.

Sam recuffed her in the car, his hand lingering on the inside of her wrist that fit easily in his hand.

"I got us some lunch." He said opening the bag and putting a granola bar, a bag of chips and a bottle of water on her lap. She looked down at the food, she wasn't one to dislike food especially after what she had survived on for months as a POW she just didn't have an appetite right now but Sam took it wrong.

"Sorry, it was the best they had." He said "I'll get you something better when we stop for the night."

"It's fine." Olivia said taking a swig of the water.

"Are you not going to talk to me at all?" Sam said as they got back on highway.

"Last time I checked, that was how you got into people's heads." Olivia said,

"That's also how I generally communicate with people." Sam said, "Not everything that comes out of my mouth is to hurt something."

Olivia turned her head back to the window, the chains of her handcuffs rattling against the door.

"Alright then." Sam said turning the radio on.

Olivia stubbornly refused to talk to him until the sun began setting and he pulled into a motel.

"Alright wait here." Sam said, getting out.

In a few minutes, he was back and he unlocked the door to their room. It was small, dingy and smelled strongly of smoke and bleach. There was only one bed. Olivia noticed and looked at Sam who gave a shrug, but she could see he was fighting a smile.

"Stay on your side." She snapped.

"Fine." He said and tossed his bag on the bed. He toed his shoes off and sat down with a sigh.

"If you behave I won't handcuff you for now." He said. Olivia looked down at her wrists, feelings the ghosts of the cuffs. She nodded and Sam reached for the phone.

"How do you feel about pizza?"

Later, after the pizza was eaten and the TV was showing some old sitcom that had Sam watching and Olivia half watching, half dozing. Sam laughed at some joke and it suddenly occurred to Olivia how often did he get to watch TV growing up?

"When was the last time you did something like this?" Olivia asked, "Watch TV and eat pizza?"

"It's been a while." Sam said, and Olivia saw him, a little boy with Dean and his sister huddled in some living room, enjoying the small treat that their parents had given them. It made her sad. There he was again, making her care. She kicked off her shoes and settled under the covers. In a few minutes Sam flicked off the TV and the lights. Olivia felt something cold brush her foot and there was the click of those damn cuffs around her wrist and the headboard.

"How am I supposed to sleep." She said annoyed as she made it rattle with frustration.

Sam put his arm under hers so it was elevated slightly, taking the pressure off. However that meant he had to move closer so that he was almost spooning her.

"Just relax." Sam said amused. Olivia stayed as stiff as a board, he was too close and that made thoughts and memories come to her mind that made her not relax at all. Then Sam put his hand on her back and began to rub slow circles on the middle of her back. It felt good and she couldn't find it in herself to stop him. He moved closer so he was flush up against her back and she could feel his breath tickling her hair.

"I'm not going to sleep if you keep doing that." Olivia said her voice sounding a little strained.

"I'd hope so." Sam said and she could hear the grin in his voice. His lips pressed against the back of her neck and she gave a small gasp and then he bit down. That was when a small moan slipped out of her mouth that left the room dead silent and her dying of mortification.

"You, liked that." Sam said after a pause clearing his throat.

"No I didn't, so stop that." Olivia said shoving him away as best as she could. He chuckled and she wished she could slap him, however, she wasn't sure what he would do if she did.

"I liked that sound." Sam said, Olivia felt him tug on the back of her collar, exposing the top of her spine.

"Sam." Olivia began and he bit down again. Olivia bit her lip against the sensation of pain that for some reason felt good. Sam moved his hand to her shoulder so she was lying on her back so he could look her in the face.

"Sam what?" He said dipping his head down to her neck and Olivia felt him give another nip and her breath was coming faster. She gave a tug at the cuffs but they were solid. It didn't help that the way he kept moving steadily up to her chin until he hovered above her lips. He was teasing her and Olivia really didn't want to be teased. Really.

"I think about that night every day." Sam continued, his lips just centimeters from hers. "Say the word, and we'll finish what we started."

Olivia saw that they were on the same cliff they had been at three years ago. She could jump. What would the consequences be though?

"Stop please." Olivia finally said after a moment of them hovering on the edge. She feared his anger and for a moment she felt like he was going to give in to it. She saw his hand tighten around the sheets next to her head and his eyes burned in the dark. Olivia could see how it would go, he would kiss her hard and he would know she would like it and he take more noise from her. However he moved and flopped down on the bed beside her. The knot in Olivia's stomach didn't go away, in fact she felt completely wired. Sam moved so his back was to her and it was a long time before either of them fell asleep.

xXx

"We got the permission." Dean said through the radio to Elizabeth.

"Alright, we'll head on over. Our area is clear." Elizabeth radioed back. She and her squad began to cross the bridge to the set of abandoned warehouses. Dean was standing in front with his own group.

"They're big, we should search together and take them one at a time." Dean said.

"Let's set up parameters though." Elizabeth said looking at the row of boats that lined the docks. She turned to Lafitte.

"You and nine others set up a parameters, question anyone who walks by and do not let anyone get on the boats."

"Yes ma'am." He said and he left.

Elizabeth turned to Dean,

"Alright, let's go."

The warehouses were old, many of them had busted glass and abandoned machinery, while others were newer and were full of boxes that had to be searched by sections. It was grueling work and both her and Dean were running on so little sleep and both worried. This led to a strained silence as they searched. There was a smaller warehouse tucked in the corner and Elizabeth noticed something.

"You smell that?" She asked Dean. Dean sniffed the air, taking in the salt of the docks and oil from the boats.

"Cigarettes," He said. It was a new smell, contrasting the abandoned section. It was faint and Elizabeth searched the ground. There was a butt of a cigarette a few feet away. She bent down and picked it up. It was still faintly warm.

They both looked at the warehouse and Elizabeth slowly got her gun out. She, Dean and five others walked quietly towards the door. Dean slid the rusty door open as quietly as he possibly could. They filed in, checking corners. Unlike many of the warehouses this one was bare. There was however a door at the far end that looked far newer than anything else. Elizabeth caught Dean's eye and motioned towards it. He nodded and they began to creep up. Slowly Elizabeth reached for the handle, Dean watching her back. It was locked.

"Stand back." Dean said quietly and he kicked it hard. The door slammed open. As soon as it was open, they were in the room, guns out ready for any sign of resistance. However it was empty. What they saw was a small apartment. The small bubble of hope that had risen in Elizabeth's chest burst and suddenly it felt like too much.

They began to search the rooms but Elizabeth already knew they weren't here. The bedroom door was ajar and she opened it automatically, crouched low and checking behind the door. It was empty and the bed pristine. Feeling very tired placed her head against the wall and tapped her forehead against it. Everything was going wrong and she was doing her job right but it wasn't getting them anywhere. She didn't even know if Sam and Olivia had gotten here. Dean came in and saw her.

"Hey." He said turning her around. He pulled her against him so she was leaning on his shoulder.

"I sent everyone out, it's okay." Dean said

Elizabeth breathed unevenly. She straightened up and then slid down the wall so she was sitting on the ground.

"What have we missed?" She asked running her hand through her ponytail.

"We haven't." Dean said crouching down so he was at her level.

"He wouldn't just jump off with her if he didn't think they'd survive. This is the closest thing we've gotten to potential shelter for them and there isn't anything here! We don't even know if they've been here!"

Elizabeth got up and walked over to the bed. There had to be something, a flat pillow or maybe some residue of makeup. She would be careful until forensics got in. She moved the pillow to the side and she gave a sharp gasp. An angel necklace glinted up at her. It was distinctly Olivia's. She must have hid it from Sam and known they would search. If anything it showed she was alive. Dean walked over and he recognized it as well, they looked at each other grinning. There was hope.

At that moment the radio beeped.

"Captain Harvelle?" It was Ellen.

"Yes?" Dean said holding up the radio still grinning, "We have great news on our end." He added.

"I wish I could saw the same, but we just got the news that Raphael died on the operating table. The president is dead."


	15. T N T

The president is dead.

Those headlines flashed across the headlines of a newspaper Olivia had been able to glance at a gas station they had stopped at. It seemed the farther north they got, the farther Sam took them off the path of civilization. He had begun to keep a few spare gas cans in the trunk to avoid stopping. He didn't say anything about the news that his assignment had been successful. Olivia knew he had a phone and had seen him stop the car and get out to take a call. It had been three long days since that night in the hotel room and she could feel the coolness he was exhibiting towards her. There were times when she thought she saw his eyes linger on her but she dismissed it. There were times when she would catch herself looking at him, the way his hands clutched the steering wheel or the way his arm flexed as he supported himself with one hand, the other hand reached to snap the handcuffs on her at night.

That was one thing she was sick and tired of. She was sick of being chained every night, it wasn't comfortable and she didn't get much sleep so she was feeling frayed as well. She knew a lot of the time she wasn't thinking clearly as a result.

It all came to a head one night. It was getting colder and the trees denser and the motel room they were in was small. They had to be close and there was the panic for Olivia that mounted every day as they got closer and closer North. She hadn't had a panic attack since he had kissed her, and was scared to have another one without her medication

She was sitting on the bed watching TV, one hand chained to the headboard and Sam had stepped outside to take a call. She was trying to hear over the sound of the TV but all she could hear was the faint murmur of his voice.

He walked in and rubbed a hand over his face, he looked almost as tired as she did.

"Hey wanna uncuff me?" Olivia asked glaring at him.

He looked over her and threw her a bitch face. Olivia rolled her eyes,

"I have to use the bathroom." Olivia said. Sam came over and uncuffed her. Olivia stood up and gave a stretch for her own benefit until she saw Sam looking. She stopped immediately and wandered over to the little bag of clothes that Sam had gotten her and pulled out some clothes to sleep in. It was a system they had. She would head into the bathroom to change and he would change while she was in there. Then when they were ready to sleep he would slap the handcuffs on her and she would have to sleep like that. He would turn away from her and she would pretend she didn't know that he was just as much awake as she was.

Tugging her hair into a ponytail she opened the door. She saw Sam pulling his shirt over his head, and caught a glimpse of his muscular back. It sent a jolt to her system that she hated and wanted at the same time. Sam turned around,

"You ready?" He asked,

"No, not yet." Olivia said folding her clothes up and putting them in the bag. She turned back to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want to know what's going to happen to me." She said

"What do you mean?" Sam said rubbing a hand along his scruff.

"You know what I mean. You are taking me North and I have no idea what is going to happen to me."

Sam saw the naked fear in her eyes; he knew she was scared of being a POW again.

"No one is going to hurt you." Sam said standing closer to her.

Olivia gave a bitter laugh and shook her head. "You put so much trust in people like Crowley and Alistair. Do you remember what Crowley did to me? What you saw him do to me?" She said "You really think that when you bring me back, that they'll welcome me?" Olivia's voice was raising.

"I can protect you! Nothing is going to happen to you!"

"You, you're going to protect me? I'd rather take my chanced by myself!" Olivia shouted

"Because being by yourself is just so much easier!" Sam shouted back at her.

"Because of the North I'm by myself! I'm alone!" Olivia retaliated.

"I am too!" Sam was standing over her. "First my parents, then Jo and then Dean left me! You know what I was told? That he was a traitor and he was never coming back! I thought he was dead! Then I see him and he's the soldier I've been trained to hate! He left me there and became one of them!"

"Dean got out in time! They didn't make him a monster!" Olivia shouted back at him.

That was as good as a slap in the face. Olivia saw the hurt and then the anger. This was a big mistake.

"You think I'm a monster?" He said his voice quieter, but so much more dangerous. Olivia stayed quiet as he began to advance. Olivia was against the little table behind her and Sam.

"Do you?" He shouted in her face his large hands engulfing her shoulders.

"No! But you want everyone to think you are because it's easier for you and sometimes I almost believe it!" Olivia screamed up at him trying to push him away. He kept his grip firm on her.

"What if I didn't want people to think I was a monster huh? What if I just wanted someone to look at me and think I was human?" He said angrily, "All I do is try and show you that I care and that I won't hurt you but you keep trying to pull away even when I know you want it!"

"I don't want it!" Olivia lied. Sam's pupils were dilated to a very dark green that mirrored hers and he knew she was lying. He grabbed her chin roughly and his lips crashed into hers. It was hard, filled with lust, and Olivia loved it. They broke apart and Sam was given a small moment of satisfaction before Olivia was tugging on the collar of his shirt so his lips were back on hers.

Sam kissed her furiously and Olivia returned it with just as much pent up frustration of her own. Her hands were everywhere, running along his arms, across his chest and clinging to his shoulders. She was allowing herself the freedom she had given herself that night in her cell but this time her conscience was gone.

Her t-shirt was tugged over her head and Sam pushed her down onto the bed, before crawling on so he was over her. He bit down over her pulse and Olivia moaned and tilted her neck to give him better access.

"You like that?" He hissed wrapping a hand around her hair and tugging it out of her ponytail. Olivia could only manage a very breathless "mhmm" before he sat back on his heels and pulled his shirt over his head. The pentagram stood stark against his skin and his hand slid over her own as he pinned her hands above her head.

"Don't tell me to stop." He pleaded between hard kisses and bruising touches, knowing that if she did, he would stop at once. His other hand moved to her hip lifting her up so she was flush against him. Olivia returned the pressure he had pressing down on her and he groaned loudly into the crook of her neck. His hands busy trying to get her bra off, Olivia ran her now hands over his chest. His hot skin was like a brand under her fingers and she traced the tattoo over his heart.

He bit down on her shoulder and Olivia gave a small moan.

"Do that again." She ordered breathlessly her hands tightening on his shoulders. He chuckled and then sank his teeth in again and then soothed the sore spot with his tongue. His hand slid over her chest and she arched against his touch. Her hand went to his hair and tangled in it as Sam coaxed more sounds out of her.

"Please." She said quietly into his ear. It was strangely clear in contrast to their frenzied actions. Sam nodded and began to tug the rest of their clothing off.

There was a temporary heaven for them between the sheets of that motel room and a battle that was willingly surrendered. Afterwards, Sam pulled Olivia to rest against his chest, their bodies littered with small marks and bruises. Olivia had begun to nod off with her dark hair completely wild and her mouth red and swollen from his bites and missed the look Sam gave her. The look said she was his home and he never wanted to let her go.

xXx

The last couple days had been whirlwind of barely any sleep, searches, and, most frustratingly, interviews. Elizabeth and Dean were both worn to the bone as they sat down for what felt like the hundredth time in front of two secret service that questioned them. Yes they had suspected Campbell but did they know of any accomplices, how had Elizabeth found out about the information, why had she been snooping in the first place, just around and around they went and Elizabeth clutching a big mug of coffee in front of her was sick of it. The search for Sam and Olivia had become nationwide but it was a large country and since the South was essential for farming there were a lot of rural areas they had to cover. It was frustrating, they had gone through security footage and had found a handful of trucks going out of the city that didn't check out now but the trails were running cold.

"Do you have anything new to ask me?" She snapped finally, her last nerve just completely gone.

"We just need to make sure," The agent across from her started to say,

"Then read my damn file! You've got everything on record and nothing has changed, if you think I'm suspect then tell me, but I'd be a pretty bad suspect to try and stop an assassination attempt."

She crossed her arms and leaned back looking at them expectantly.

"That'll be all for now." The agent said.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said standing up and walking out. Dean was in the hallway, the bags under his eyes apparent and he pushed back from the wall he was leaning on.

"Let's go." Elizabeth said walking past him. Dean followed her knowing better than to try and slow her down. He wanted to catch Sam just as bad as her.

They were no longer in the Capitol since the search had fanned out and were now in the sister city that was closest to the mountains. The air was thinner here and their team was gathered in a trailer set up for this purpose. Benny from earlier was part of it and Elizabeth caught him staring at the map on the board.

"Any ideas?" She asked stepping up next to him.

"Nah, we've looked at all these regions, I'm just thinking that if they hit those mountains, they're as good as North by then."

"Don't say that." Elizabeth said more sharply than she felt.

"Sorry darlin, but that's the truth." Benny said absently.

"Don't call me darling, I'm your superior." Elizabeth said

"I'm sorry ma'am just a habit of mine that I do when someone is upset, it won't happen again." He said apologetically his blue eyes sympathetic. He really was a big sweetheart and Elizabeth liked him but right now with just every nerve frayed, she wanted that drawling voice to give her some news! She glanced over at Dean and saw him bring his nails up to his mouth before putting his hand back down. He was just as worried as she was, both them unable to show it in front of their team. Too bad Benny could ready anyone like a book.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she fished around for it. An unknown number with a text attached was on the screen. She opened it and the words were simply "Trace this text if you can, I'm a motel called the bent pines, come find me. Liv."

"Dean, Dean!" Elizabeth said ignoring Benny's look. Dean was at the other side of the trailer with the tech team and Ash and he looked up. Elizabeth shoved the phone at him. There was relief and when his eyes met hers it was a soldier ready for action.

"We've got a lead! I want you to trace this number now! Get me every motel room in the country called the Bent Pines and I want answers in ten minutes, Curran, Lafitte, and Fitzgerald are coming with me, we'll go on ahead and I want backup right behind us. Sam Winchester is armed and dangerous and he might know that Olivia sent this! So get going!"

Elizabeth was already grabbing her gear, the Kevlar vest buckling over her shirt and her gun into her holster. Dean was beside her and he saw the same wild look in her eyes one would find in the eyes of predator that had spotted its prey. The joy of the hunt.

xXx

Olivia woke up with Sam's arms around her and him fast asleep. The dark bruises that had begun to form under his eyes were less so today. The comfortable temporary paradise that had been found last night was completely gone and in the watery sunlight that was slipping through the cracks in the curtains Olivia saw what a mistake it had been. His arm that was thrown over her felt like a weight that was going to choke her and she moved it off as quietly and quickly as she could without waking him. She wrapped the sheet around her middle as she swung her feet over the side of the bed and squeezed her eyes shut, almost willing it to all go away. Last night, it had felt so right and she had been so happy and hell she had to admit he was fantastic in bed and now, now what was this? He was still going to take her North and it would be the two of them every day and it would be like this? Welcoming each other at nights and then she'd wake up plagued with regret? Another guilt to add to her long list for the rest of her life with the death of her family and people she had killed?

A finger stroked down the length of her back and she jumped. Sam was looking at her smiling softly, still looking half asleep.

"Where you going?" He asked his voice rough. Just looking at him made her want to crawl back into his arms and again she hated herself for it. There had to be something easier than this.

"I'm just gonna head to the bathroom. You go back to sleep." Olivia said giving him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. He nodded and his face was already half buried in the pillow as she stood up. His shirt was the closest article of clothing at her feet so she picked it up and slid the soft grey material over her head.

She used the bathroom and was washing her hands in the sink when she chanced to look at herself in the mirror. There were small bruises along her collar bone and neckline, plunging down and disappearing over the low neckline of the too big shirt. That was when her eyes caught a small lump in the breast pocket of the tshirt.

She slipped her hand in and pulled out, holy shit, it was his phone. She looked at the door terrified he'd come in realizing his mistake. It was small and he must have slipped it in and she had a way out. Looking at the door one last time, her fingers trembled slightly as she opened it and began to type Elizabeth's number in.

The text was sent and there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Give me a minute!" Olivia said her voice higher than normal. She deleted the text she sent. The phone slipped back into her pocket and she ran the water again, splashing some on her face. She opened the door and found Sam leaning against the frame and he grinned down at her. He had pulled a pair of jeans on but his chest was still bare and he looked down at her shirt.

"I was looking for that." He said his voice teasing. He was acting so, normal.

"I needed it," Olivia said as normally as she could, forcing a smile.

"I like it on you, but, I need it more and we need to go soon."

No she had to try and keep them here!

"Do we have to?" Olivia asked, looking disappointed, "We could spend a little more time, maybe take a shower," She trailed off coyly stepping closer. She saw Sam bite his lip and she toyed with the hem of the shirt. Sam bent his head so it was just inches from hers and she resisted the urge to close the distance. Make him come to her.

"I would love that," He said and Olivia smiled despite herself, "But, we are already behind schedule so we have to go now." He said,

"Now, give me my shirt. You can take a quick shower alone." He said. Olivia felt the phone in her pocket burning a hole in her chest. She had to hide it.

"Okay, just a second." She said closing the door, she took the phone out of the pocket and slipped it between the towels. Before tossing him his shirt and stepping into the shower. She would hide it in the folds of her towel and put it under the bed when she got out. She just had to be quick.

Sam waited outside of the bathroom door before she tossed him his shirt. He grinned to himself as he slipped it over his head. Everything was just falling into place and last night… He began to pack up his clothes and his computer. Today was the checkpoint and he looked forward to getting back to his own apartment, and showing Olivia. She'd like it; he'd make sure she'd feel safe. He reached for his phone to call and make sure there was no change in plans. However, it wasn't on the table or on the floor. It only took him a moment to realize that the last time he'd had it, he'd slipped it into his pocket after a call. Olivia had been wearing that shirt his morning. Shit!

Olivia had gotten out and was wrapping a towel around her hurriedly. The door broke open with a bang and she screamed. Sam was standing there his eyes blazing. He grabbed her arm,

"Where is it?" He asked,

"What-" Sam held up a finger warningly,

"Don't lie to me." He said his teeth gritted.

He looked so dangerous, the most dangerous she had ever seen him and she was in front of him with only a towel wrapped around her and nothing to defend herself. Her hand slipped next to her between the towels and his eyes followed her as she brought the phone out. He snatched it from her hand and opened it. There wasn't anything but that didn't fool him.

"Get dressed, you have one minute." Sam said reaching to the table and shoved her bag at her. The door slammed shut as he left and Olivia began to pull her clothes on. Her hands were shaking and everything was sharper. She tried to push the attack back, what if it just made him more angry?

She opened the door and grabbed her shoes. Sam was at the window, a gun in his hand, and refusing to look at her. He only turned when she stood up from lacing her boots up.

"Stay behind me." Sam said, he opened the door and gave the outside a quick check. Olivia was by his side and he pulled her out with him. They were in such a hurry that he didn't even bother to handcuff her as he forced her into the passenger seat. He gunned the engine and they peeled out of the motel.

"Sam." Olivia began

"Don't talk to me." Sam said warningly pressing down on the gas pedal forcefully.


	16. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Just minutes after the Impala had left; Elizabeth and Dean pulled screeching into the apartment. They had called ahead and been told the room number. They drew their guns, with Benny and Garth close behind. The door was closed but Dean tried it anyway. It was locked of course. He motioned for Elizabeth to come up behind him and he kicked the door in. It swung open and they entered. The room was empty, the only indication that someone had been in there was the rumpled bed sheets. Dean motioned towards the bathroom while Garth and Benny checked the closet. It was empty too.

"It's still damp in here, they can't be far." Elizabeth said.

"Alright, Garth, I want you to call Ash and get us footage now, we'll head down the interstate and you and Benny follow as soon as you got the info. Talk to the front desk and see if they know anything!" Dean said.

They ran out and Dean gunned the engine as Elizabeth slipped in next to him. Dean sped out of the parking lot and Elizabeth began to radio in the information to Ash who was on his way.

"We'll find them, she'll be safe." Dean said,

"I know, we're just so close." Elizabeth said, her phone rang it was Garth.

"You're heading in the right direction, Ash is saying there is an unauthorized aircraft about ten miles away. If they get in there, then it's only minutes away from the Northern border."

"Just give me the coordinates!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Sending them right now." Garth said.

Elizabeth snapped the phone shut and began to punch the coordinates into the car's computer. The needle on the speedometer began to move steadily up as they flew down the road.

"Turn here!" Elizabeth said as she watched them grow closer on the GPS.

xXx

Olivia had sat in the silence as Sam drove. She noticed his hands flexing and unflexing on the steering wheel.

"Don't try and run." Sam said breaking the silence. Olivia nodded trying to focus her breaths. The longer the space between the panic attacks the worse they seemed to be when they finally hit. They took an exit off the highway and began to weave along back roads. Olivia's breath gave a hitch as the panic mounted and her hand clapped over her mouth. Sam looked over at the noise and saw her stiff in her seat, she was falling apart again. This was the worst timing for it.

"Just breathe." He said trying to keep his anger out his voice. "Focus." He said, but she was too far gone to come back and he had no choice but to move them on.

The chopper was grey and inconspicuous on the ground and Sam pulled them into the empty parking lot next to the field. He got out and signaled for them to start the engine. The wings began to beat the air and he grabbed the bags and opened the passenger door. Olivia was shaking visibly now,

"Olivia, just focus on me." Sam said taking her head in her hands. She shook her head desperately.

"I don't want to, please they'll hurt me again!" She said her eyes locked on the helicopter.

"They won't hurt you," Sam said pulling her but she wrapped her hand around the door handle.

"You'll hurt me!" She said her eyes glazed with panic and bright with tears and she began to push against his chest.

"We have to go!" Sam said, even as those words felt like he was being punched in the gut.

"No! I can't!" Olivia said,

There was movement out of the corner of Sam's eyes and he saw a car speed into the parking lot. Elizabeth and Dean got out and Sam knew time had run out. He grabbed Olivia and pulled her from the car even as she began to scream.

"Sam let go of her!" Dean shouted running towards them. There was gunfire from the soldiers in the helicopter. Dean and Elizabeth ducked behind the car. With the cease fire, Sam picked Olivia up and began to run towards the helicopter even as she struggled.. Elizabeth chanced to duck up and saw him running. She squeezed the trigger.

Sam tumbled to the ground, Olivia rolling a few feet away from him. Pain blossomed from his left side and blood began to stain the grey fabric. He looked over at Olivia whose eyes were fixed on the growing stain. Answering fire rang out over their heads and the boots of the soldiers appeared at his feet.

"C'mon sir." One of them said, they grabbed him and Sam stood up fighting the white dots that danced around his vision.

"Get her." He said and he felt one of the soldiers turn to get Olivia who was still on the ground. Elizabeth saw the solider turn back to Olivia and fired. He dropped to the ground with a whole in his head.

"We just lost Jackson, leave her." One of them said as they helped Sam into the chopper.

"No!" Sam said turning and fighting away the medic to get back to the open door. He saw Olivia on the ground her eyes darting from the body of the soldier to him.

"Come on, please come." He said too quietly for her to hear but she saw his expression clearly. "Everything that happened last night couldn't be a lie, but if you don't follow me, then it is and I'll hate you for it." His expression said.

There was a moment's hesitation and then the helicopter began to lift off. Olivia began to back away.

"No!" Sam shouted, his voice lost in the sound of the engines and the wings. Elizabeth and Dean came out from behind the car, still firing at the helicopter. The doors slammed shut but not before Sam and Dean's eyes met.

Sam put his bloody hand on the glass and Dean broke the gaze and looked to Elizabeth, the message was clear, he had made his choice long ago. Elizabeth was taking Olivia to cover and Dean followed her. The backup had arrived and everyone was looking at the quickly retreating helicopter.

"They're gone now." Ash said coming up to meet Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded, she was relieved that Olivia was safe but another part had wanted to catch Sam, to turn the tables on him and see the fear in his eyes as she stood over him with his own knife in her hand.

"Let's get her out of here." Dean said,

Olivia was still looking at the empty sky and Elizabeth was scared she was going into shock.

"I'm fine." She said looking away and into Dean's eyes.

"Says you. C'mon let's have someone look at you, a medic."

"No I don't want that!" Olivia said breaking away from Elizabeth.

"We just want to make sure he didn't hurt you." Dean said.

"He didn't, I'm fine!" Olivia said "I just want to go home, please." She said looking pleadingly at Elizabeth for support.

"They can debrief her tomorrow, right?" Elizabeth said looking at Dean.

"Sure, Ellen will understand." Dean said.

Olivia looked relieved.

"Get a tow truck for the car, we'll keep that as evidence." Dean said and Elizabeth saw his eyes linger long on the shiny black car. She knew hers did.

Olivia was getting into the car when Dean made the call.

"We got her Ellen." He said,

"That's great news! Is she alright? What about Sam?"

"Little shaken up but she says he didn't hurt her. Sam, he got away." Dean said letting his voice show his disappointment. "She needs rest though, would it be alright for her be interviewed tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." I think everyone will just be excited that she's alive. Take her to the safe apartment and have someone watch her. I need you and Elizabeth to come in for debriefing."

Dean glanced back at Olivia, who was staring out the window, someone had wrapped a shock blanket around her. Benny was sitting next to her minding his business.

"Can it wait?" He asked.

"No, sorry but we need you. Robert Singer is asking for answers to tell the press and we need you and Elizabeth. They'll be sorry to hear about Sam, I think everyone wanted him dead." Ellen said and Dean gave a small wince.

"Elizabeth shot him, it didn't seem serious though, we'll have to follow the North press conference for news on that." He said. He saw Elizabeth look over at him but he didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Well that'll be good news to share. I'll talk to you when you get here." Ellen said.

Dean hung up and Elizabeth looked at him questioningly.

"They want to debrief us. We'll take Olivia to the safe apartment in the city and, Lafitte?"

Benny looked up, "Yes sir?"

"Would you mind keeping an eye on Olivia?"

"I don't need that." Olivia said.

"Ellen's orders Liv." Dean said. Olivia did not look happy about it at all.

"I won't hover." Benny said smiling at her, Olivia didn't return the smile and looked away.

"Alright." Dean said.

The matter settled, it was a small matter of dropping Olivia off at the apartment with Benny, Elizabeth and Dean got out to hug her goodbye, considering that in the past week they had gone through believing her dead and then doubting they would ever see her again, it was a relief.

The debriefings were as tedious as the interviews and Elizabeth was glad to get them over with. She had seen the way Dean's eyes had not met hers since she had shot Sam and it was gnawing at her.

"Let's get a hotel, I really don't want to deal with traffic back to the base tonight." Dean said.

They reached their hotel room in silence and as they closed the door, Dean gave a groan, leaning against it.

"We did it." He said and Elizabeth nodded. It sounded like both the words and the action should be happy but neither of them were.

"What is it?" Dean said,

"I am so happy that we got Olivia back, but, I really wanted to get Sam. I just felt like he won this round." Elizabeth said taking her holster off and placing it on the dresser. "And," she said but stopped,

"What?" Dean asked,

"I shot him, I shot your brother." Elizabeth finished. She looked up at Dean scared about what she'd find.

"I know you did." Dean sighed, "It's complicated Elizabeth, the way I feel. On one hand, I have seen Sam hurt so many people you included, but on the other, he's still my brother and I remember him as being one of the best kids you could ever meet. I want to believe that he's still like that somewhere but, you can't ignore what he's done. I don't blame you for shooting him."

Elizabeth nodded and turned away, the guilt and disappointment was still there. Dean looked at and for the first time in a while really looked at her, this week had been so hectic and they had been so stressed but now, it was just them and damn it he wanted her and he wanted her to feel better.

Elizabeth was pulling her hair out of her ponytail when Dean pressed himself against her back, his hands around her waist. She didn't quite relax in his hold and Dean pressed a kiss on her temple.

"You did so well today." He said quietly and his hands went from her waist to the front of her vest. "You should feel good." He said as he slowly began to unbuckle it. "I'm going to make you feel good." He promised. The vest was open and he began to work on the buttons on her shirt. Elizabeth licked her lips quickly, the unhurried way he was undressing her was getting to her.

"Dean," She started. Dean's hand slipped inside her unbuttoned shirt and cupped her breast.

"Yeah, baby?" He said moving her hair to the side so he could kiss her neck.

"How good are you going to make me feel?" She said teasing.

Dean turned her around and led her to the bed. He sat down so he was on the edge. Elizabeth stood between his legs. One of her hands came up to play in his soft sandy hair. The way his green eyes were looking at her, at once hungry and tender just made her stomach clench pleasantly, his grinned, his freckled nose crinkling a little.

"So good," He helped her shrug the shirt off her shoulders." I want you to forget everything that happened the last week, everyone is safe and you are amazing, and I am going to show you just how much you mean to me." He teased the button on her pants.

Elizabeth bit her lip,

"What about you?" She said, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him backwards. He fell obediently against the bed.

"What about me?" He asked grinning.

"Well," Elizabeth crawled on the bed so she was straddling him, "You worked hard too, and you were amazing." She began to take his vest off and then unbuttoned his shirt.

"I want you to feel good too." She said placing teasing kisses down his chest. Dean gave a groan and Elizabeth laughed.

"How about," Dean sat up so she was in his lap. "We make each other feel good." His hips ground into hers.

"Sounds like a plan." Elizabeth said breathlessly as she pulled him in for a harder kiss.

xXx

The press was buzzing with the news of Sam Winchester's almost capture. The funeral of Raphael was the grandest most somber event of the year, with Elizabeth and Dean with the rest of the guard. Olivia chose not to attend. The press conference aired by the North showed Sam standing by Dick Roman's side looking completely recovered, much to Elizabeth's regret. Just seeing him made her want to put a gun in his face.

Olivia was debriefed, there was very little to tell, he hadn't told her any secrets and then Olivia had lied when asked if any physical contact had been initiated by him.

"You shared a bed for a week and there was no physical contact?" The interviewer said with raised eyebrows. Olivia gritted her teeth but kept her cool.

"Nothing except what couldn't be avoided." She said politely.

"It seemed when we interviewed after you escaped from prison that he had some sort of feelings towards you, would that be why he kidnapped you?"

Olivia counted to ten in her head before answering,

"I really don't think so. It was a while ago and I believe he needed a hostage and I was the closest available."

Over the next three months, everyone was settling down, life did go on, as the news did not have much new to report. Olivia had avoided the subject of her week of capture with Elizabeth and Dean and neither of them had pressed her. They both knew something had happened that she wasn't telling anyone.

xXx

Olivia was in her Zen mode. She was grocery shopping. Going up and down the aisles and picking up what she needed. She grabbed some toothpaste and kept walking down the aisle. She was just walking past the feminine hygiene products when she stopped. When had she last bought any of those? In fact when had she last needed them? It must have been a while, before…before…

"Oh please no. No." Her mind's desperate prayer as she did the math. This couldn't happen, this shouldn't happen. Forgetting her cart and everything in it, she started for the registers pausing long enough to grab a purple box from off the shelf.

The smiling older woman rang her up and handed her bag.

"Good luck honey." She said winking. Olivia couldn't say anything, just nodded.

She was able to make it to her car and sat there, shaking with the pregnancy test in her hand.

xXx

Elizabeth had begun to train at the camp alongside Dean, both had a new group of cadets. They had finished a long run for the day and she was tired and sweaty but proud of her group. Of course she couldn't show that too much, she was the toughest captain in the camp. She and Dean were walking to the apartment when Olivia drove up.

"Hey!" Elizabeth called and Olivia got out of the car and walked towards them. She didn't return their smiles and there was a look of panic in her eyes.

"What is it?" Dean asked,

"I have something to tell you." Olivia said, her voice cracking.

"Okay," Dean said waiting for her to continue.

"Not here." Olivia said.

They walked across the courtyard to Dean's cabin. Elizabeth was beginning to feel worried by Olivia's behavior.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm," Olivia began trying to keep herself steady. She took a chair by the table and buried her face in her hands for a second. Finally she raised her head.

"I'm pregnant." She said, "It's Sam's."

To say that both Dean and Elizabeth were shocked was an understatement.

"You sure?" Dean said,

"Yes I'm sure!" Olivia snapped, her eyes brimming with tears. "Just damn him, and damn me for being such an idiot and," She broke off unable to speak.

Elizabeth sat down in the chair next to her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay," Elizabeth said and she looked at Dean. He was still standing there, and he had slipped his fingers up to his mouth and was gnawing on the ends of his nails in thought.

"What am I going to do?" Olivia said quietly. She straightened up.

"That's not my call, or Deans." Elizabeth said.

"I know, I'm just, I'm scared." Her hand moved over her stomach and Elizabeth knew there was a tiny little life that was beginning to grow. "I'm keeping it." Olivia said firmly and a knot that had been in Elizabeth's chest loosened. "I just don't know what to do after that."

"I'll help you." Dean said coming to eye level with her.

"We'll help you." Elizabeth corrected him and giving him a smile.

"You will?" Olivia asked,

"Of course, I'm gonna be an uncle." Dean said grinning now, his eyes crinkling.

"Oh!" It was a thought that hadn't occurred to Olivia yet and suddenly she gave a small laugh.

"We're practically related now." She said.

"Yep," Dean said smiling wider. Elizabeth had never seen Dean look so excited.

"Thank you." Olivia said, Dean reached forward and gave her a hug. "It'll be okay." He said and he looked at Elizabeth, his smile not fading. His hand left Olivia's back to grab Elizabeth's hand, giving it a squeeze. For something that for many would have been devastating news, the situation had become oddly happy.

"You okay now?" Dean said pulling back,

"It's weird, but yeah." Olivia said grinning at Elizabeth. "I've started thinking and, I think what I have to do first is leave the city. I can get a place near the base and maybe ask for a transfer there, work with the recruits."

"Why would you leave the city?" Elizabeth asked,

"The North has spies there; I don't want Sam to know." Olivia said.

"Anyways, it'll be good to have you nearby." Dean said,

"You're not gonna get overprotective on me?" Olivia said,

"Oh, it's gonna be my duty." Dean replied with a grin.

Olivia left soon after, and Elizabeth decided to spend the night over with Dean. She borrowed one of his t-shirts and snuggled up to him in bed.

"What a day." She said, her head tucked neatly under his chin.

"Yeah but, I think it could turn out good." Dean said,

Elizabeth nodded.

"I love you." Dean said after a moment of silence.

"I love you too." Elizabeth tilted her head so she could look him in the face. He kissed her, running his thumb over her cheekbone.

Elizabeth fell asleep, contented with a smile on her face. Dean watched her sleep in the dark and his thoughts went to an afternoon he'd had off a few weeks ago, when he had driven by a jewelers shop. Now in his bedside table, there was a ring nestled in a grey box, it had delicate carvings on the side and blue stones fitted snuggly on either side of the round stone. Just thinking of the box and everything it entailed had his heart pumping loudly in his chest. 'Maybe not yet, but soon.' Dean thought. He loved her, slowly, in a life where he had been determined to be on his own, she had stolen in, the girl with sunshine hair and kick ass attitude had changed his future, until she was in every facet of his life. And he never looked back.

xXx

Away from this happy scene, across mountainous regions and cold landscapes, in dark but lavish apartment, was a much colder angrier scene. Sam was slowly nursing a whiskey; the fire from the fireplace was the only source of light in the room. On the table in front of him was a familiar file. Pictures of Olivia spilled out across the table and like most nights he just looked at them. The gun shot that Elizabeth given him was healing with another scar but it did twinge occasionally. Every time it did, anger flared up in him but other than that, he was just…numb.

He reached forward and pulled one of the pictures towards him. Her profile was as familiar to him as his own but all he could see was the look on her face as she backed away from him. The picture crumpled in his hand as his fingers closed and multiple scenes with Olivia flashed through his head, her a scared girl on a cot, now a defiant prisoner across a table, as a broken girl curled up in the same cot, the angry blazing look in her eyes, and then the crash of a messy kiss, clothing shed and sounds pulled from each other almost by force-

Sam stood, and threw the crumpled picture into the fireplace. Sparks cracked as the flames took the picture eagerly and in a moment of determination, he threw the entire file into the flames. He watched as this too was devoured. Almost as soon at the moment had passed however, he regretted it.

"It's better this way." He thought to himself. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about her and her betrayal but he could stop himself from reminding himself of her, and talking about her. So from that moment he swore he would never let her come into his life again.

Of course, it didn't work out that way.


	17. Cats in the Cradle

President Robert Singer, or as his slogan went "Just call me Bobby" was taking a tour of the South. Over the past five months he had started at the furthest corner and for a few weeks at a time he had been visiting the major towns and large cities. People cheered as he spoke, many wiping their eyes as he spoke of their late president, and he generally made a good impression.

One of the last legs of his trip was to visit the prime military base of the new recruits and so the entire place was in a rush to make everything look prime for his coming. Elizabeth and Dean walked through the door, holding hands and giggling to each other, both of them looking very brown.

"Hey you!" A voice called out and Olivia joined them outside of their office. Her stomach was unmistakable under the grey pregnancy top.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harvelle!" She said hugging both of them, her stomach getting in the way. Elizabeth and Dean had gotten married just last week and had just gotten back from their honeymoon. The blue and silver ring matched the silver band on Dean's hand she kept twisting it around her finger, absently grinning to herself.

"Hey both of you!" Elizabeth said looking down at the stomach that stopped her from hugging Olivia fully. Olivia ran her hand over her stomach and grinned. An officer ran past them with a stack of papers. Dean rolled his eyes.

"All this fuss for one guy." He said.

"It is the president." Olivia said

Dean still shook his head laughing.

"So how was your trip?" Olivia asked, Dean and Elizabeth had gone to a resort down to the furthest part of the South. Elizabeth was describing the parks they had gone to when Ellen knocked on the door.

"Ellen!" Dean said and he caught her up in a hug. She patted his shoulder as he let her go.

"How you doing boy?" She said moving past him to hug Elizabeth.

"Good," Dean said.

"That's good, is he treating you right? I can always kick his ass for you." Ellen said to Elizabeth.

"Oh I can take care of him just fine." Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around him. He nuzzled her and Olivia gave a quiet gag in the back.

"Let them enjoy their honeymoon phase." Ellen said laugh. She glanced at the clock, "Better gather outside, President Singer should be out in a few minutes."

Elizabeth and Dean went outside, Olivia had been excused from standing in the warm May sun.

Dean stood, at the end of the row of Captains with Elizabeth on one side and Ellen on the other. The breeze blew in his direction and he gave a tentative sniff.

"Are you wearing perfume Ellen?" He asked quietly

"What?" Ellen said quickly but she was saved from answering as President Singer's brigade drove up.

He got out of the car and began to walk down the line.

"Captain Harvelle," He said to Elizabeth, "Captain Harvelle." He said to Dean. "I read about your marriage, congratulations."

"Thank you sir." They both said smiling, He continued down the line and stopped at Ellen.

"General Harvelle." He said saluting her.

"President Singer." Ellen said returning the salute.

"Call me Bobby." He said using his campaign phrase unknowingly. It made Ellen laugh in a way that had Dean turning his head to see what was going on.

"It's been a while but I did ask you for a drink." Bobby said.

A blush formed on Ellen's face that Dean had never seen.

"Well, I am still waiting on that." Ellen said a little coyly.

"I am too, how about we grab it after this boring old tour."

Ellen gave a side smile, "I'd like that Bobby."

The President moved on and Dean was looking at Ellen so hard, you'd think she'd sprouted another head.

"What?" She said looking at him.

"You are sneaky." Dean said grinning.

"You hush your mouth boy." Ellen said but she couldn't stop the grin on her face.

After Bobby had finished greeting everyone, they went inside. There was the weapons department, and he watched Elizabeth and Dean train the recruits. After giving a speech about how proud he was of what they were doing, he went back inside to the psychology department.

There were the soldiers who had come back with scars that were not visible. Also next to the psychology department, was the research department since psychoanalysis could be needed.

"I'd like to introduce you to our top psychiatrist here." Said the main researcher.

"I'd like that." Bobby said automatically, feeling bored.

"This is Doctor O'Malley." Said the man.

Bobby gave a double take at the name, and turned. Her face was familiar but as Bobby looked down he was sure his heart stopped. Olivia O'Malley was pregnant, definitely, no mistaking it, pregnant.

"It's an honor Mr. President." Olivia said smiling extending her hand.

"You too, Doctor," Bobby said his charm on autopilot. "We remember how brave you were last fall."

Olivia nodded smiling,

"So, can I say congratulations?" Bobby said

Olivia smiled, if it was a bit nervous, but ran her hand over her stomach.

"Of course,"

"How far along are you?" Bobby asked,

"Oh, five months." Olivia said quickly.

She was definitely too big for five months. Bobby thought, " _She looks like she's about to pop, closer to eight I'd say, right around when Sam had, oh balls."_

"Big baby." He remarked with a laugh, "I bet the father is proud."

"He is!" Olivia said her tone still light but her face was guarded.

"Great, great, I won't keep you but it was wonderful talking to you."

"You too Mr. President." Olivia said.

Moments later, Bobby was back in the car, he dialed on his private cell phone.

"Sir?" The voice on the end of the line said.

"I want information on Olivia O'Malley." Bobby said, "I want her followed, and I want her medical reports and I want them within an hour."

"Yes sir."

The line went dead and Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose. He wouldn't call Sam, not yet, not until they were certain but the way the evidence pointed…

By the time he reached his rooms in the presidential mansion, there was a sealed envelope on his table. He scanned the files in his hand and reached for the phone.

xXx

Sam was in the training center. The recruits were sparring with each other and he had his eye on a few that had asked him about mentoring. Some of them actually looked promising. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he turned away to answer it.

"Sam." Bobby's voice was on the other end.

"What wrong?" was Sam's response, he knew Bobby wouldn't risk something like this unless something was going very wrong.

"It's Olivia," Bobby began,

"I told you I didn't want to hear anything about her." Sam cut him off irritated.

"She's pregnant you idjit!" Bobby said annoyed.

There were very few things that could surprise Sam Winchester, this was one of them. He literally put his hand up to the wall to steady himself. He must have just hallucinated.

"What?" He said his voice a weak croak.

"Olivia's pregnant, Sam." Bobby said his voice quieter.

"When, how" Sam asked, questions come to his mind,

"I went to the base outside the city, she's working there and she looks like she's about pop. She lied and said she was five months along but her medical records say otherwise."

"So, I'm going to a father?" Sam said

"Yes, and soon." Bobby said, "You better decide what to do. Once that baby is born, some tabloid or other is going to put two and two together it's not going to pretty. It's a miracle for her that nothing had happened already."

Sam knew Bobby was right, any child of his would not be welcomed in the South. But, he thought, in the North things would be different. This baby deserved the best chance and he would make sure of that at all costs.

"I know what I have to do." Sam said,

"I know, but I can't help you."

"I know Bobby." Sam said,

"You know who you're going to have to go to right?" Bobby said.

"Yes, I know." Sam said calmly. "I'll meet with him immediately."

"Alright, well congratulations I guess." Bobby said. Sam gave a bitter laugh.

"Thank you sir." He hung up. He had to act now, so he began to walk. The stark cement walls, gave way to elaborate papering and plush carpets. He knocked on the door to the office and Sam knocked.

"Come in."

Sam entered the office of Dick Roman, President of the North. He was sitting behind his desk and stood as Sam walked in.

"Mr. Winchester." He said with a smile that Sam didn't trust. "What can I do for you?"

"I have to ask a favor." Sam said.

Dick smiled even wider, "Do tell."

"I just talked to Bobby Singer, he ran into Olivia O'Malley today." Sam said,

"Your Olivia O'Malley?" Dick asked his smile mocking.

"People seem to think that." Sam said, "She's pregnant, and it's mine."

Dick raised his eyebrows and then he gave a laugh,

"Sam Winchester, you dog. So you knocked the girl up, what do you want?"

"I don't want my child be raised in the South. I want to bring her North."

"And what? Have her give birth and then send her packing?"

"No, I want the baby to have a family. I can get Olivia to see, I just need a way to get her back quickly, before she can change her mind."

"Sam Winchester with a family huh, a half southern family." Dick's eyes gleamed, "We can work with that."

The way he looked made Sam feel uneasy.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Do you have any idea what this could do in the media? Sam, everyone loves a love story and this one! This one is a masterpiece! The Southern girl who betrays her country for the North! The most dangerous man in the North has a family! It's sympathy and betrayal that the South will not be able to survive! This is an embarrassment for them! Oh we are going to milk this!"

"I was hoping to keep this quiet sir." Sam said,

Dick gave a laugh and shook his head condescendingly at Sam.

"Oh Sam, Sam you don't get a choice in this. You are going to owe me because I am going to help you bring her here. As soon as she sets foot here, you are going to do as I say. Do we have a deal?" He said

Sam gritted his teeth, and shook his out stretched hand.

"Alright! Have Bobby Singer keep an eye on her and we'll have transportation ready."

And with that, the deal was made and Sam couldn't take it back. In just a few days, he would be completely under Dick Roman's thumb.

Olivia had rented a small yellow house near the ocean and had begun to make it her own. Dean had teased her and said she was nesting, and she was. She had set up a crib in her bedroom and a tiny nursery in the room next to it. Every single little decoration had been put lovingly in place but there was still so much more to do. She still had a month or so, so there was time.

The day had been grey and then the storm that had been threatening to break did and she could see the ocean being whipped into surfs of foam from the living room window. Inside however it was cozy and Olivia was beginning to doze on the couch, the TV going on in the background. She decided to get to bed and got up (slowly because her stomach felt like it was about half her body weight now) and turned it off. She was in the kitchen, finishing putting the dishes away, when she could have sworn she heard the screen door slam.

"Just the wind." Part of her said but the part of her that had for too long known that it could never just be the wind, had her reaching for the small drawer next to the sink. She grabbed her gun and slipped as quietly as she could down the hallway. If it was an intruder, heaven help them because she was pregnant and she was protective to the point of murder.

The hallway was empty and dark as she continued with her back against the wall, to the bottom of the staircase, fumbling for the light switch. The rain was pounding outside, making it hard to distinguish noises. Suddenly her hand brushed something wet and cold and she opened her mouth to scream, her gun coming up at the source of the wet. A shot went off but the gun was knocked from her hand and kicked down the hallway. Her arms went behind her back and when she tried to scream again, a hand was clapped over her mouth.

"Don't make another sound." Sam said into her ear.

She stiffened visibly at the sound of his voice. It was smooth in his anger.

"Are you going to scream again?" He asked. Olivia shook her head.

He let her go and Olivia stepped away and turned. His hair was plastered to his head and neck from the rain and his eyes were glued to her stomach. There wasn't any hiding it but Olivia wanted to put her hands over it, somehow shielding her baby from his view.

"How did you find me?" She asked,

"Little bird told me." He said dismissively, he clearly wasn't interested in answering her questions. He moved closer, his hand up and Olivia backed away again. He put the hand down,

"Go down the hallway, don't try and pick up the gun." He said, Olivia turned around and walked into the living room.

"Sit down." He said, and Olivia took a seat on the couch. Sam didn't sit down but stood in front of her. Olivia wasn't even sure if he had looked her in the face yet he was still looking at her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"First of all, how would I tell you and second, why would I tell you?" Olivia said

"It's mine." Sam said, "Don't try and lie to me, I've seen your medical file."

"How did you-" She tried to ask again but he cut her off.

"I get a call, eight months after you betray me and this is what I found out!" Sam said

"I did what I knew was right!" Olivia said, "and I am so glad that I did!"

"Oh you didn't want it being born in the North!" Sam shot back.

"Stop calling her it! She's a girl!" Olivia snapped.

That stopped Sam in his tracks. Seeing Olivia pregnant had been jarring reality check but now, he was having a daughter, it made his heart twist painfully.

"A girl?" He said, his voice hoarse

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, I found out a few months ago, I was keeping it a surprise from everyone and she's going to be my daughter and I love her!" Tears were coming to her eyes and she wiped them away angrily. Damn hormones. She ran her hand over her stomach almost unconsciously but Sam saw the protectiveness in her. And he also saw how he could use it to his advantage.

"How much longer do you have?" Sam asked

"About four more weeks." Olivia said,

Sam nodded, there wasn't an easy way to go about this. She was going to be stubborn no matter what he said,

"Do you want to know how I found out?" He asked,

He took her silence as a yes.

"The Southern Government is keeping an eye on you. They have ever since you came back, one of mine saw you and told me." Sam said, mixing lies in with the truth.

"They're watching me?" Olivia asked startled

"Yeah, what you think you were careful?" Sam asked laughing.

"Look outside, Liv. There's a black van parked down the street, that's Bobby Singer's finest right there."

Sam allowed Olivia to get up and followed her as she walked up to the front of the house. She pushed aside the curtain and he was right, just down the road, disguised by the darkness and the rain, was a black van.

"They know Liv." He said behind her. "They've probably guessed it's mine. Can you imagine what they would do a child of mine down here?"

Olivia dropped the curtain as if it burned her. She turned away and Sam led her back to the living room. She stayed quiet, trying to think of something that could get her out of this.

"I know what you're thinking." Sam said, "There isn't any other way, except my way." He smiled.

"Your way?" Olivia said, not trusting a word.

"I have a chopper waiting to take me back North." Sam said,

"No." Olivia said immediately

"Olivia-" Sam started but Olivia stopped him,

"No, this is my daughter, and I will be damned if she is raised in the North!"

"So you would rather she lives in the South, where everyone knows she is the daughter of Sam Winchester? Do you really think that will turn out well? You want a little girl to be hated from the moment she's born? To have her mother hated?" Sam made Olivia look at him, "Is that what you want?"

"Of course not!" Olivia said pushing his hand away.

"Well that's what you're going to get if you stay here." Sam said,

"I can manage!" Olivia said,

"You don't want to go North because you're worried about how she'll be raised." Sam said, "But there's more, you're scared to go back, it won't be like before."

"It's not that." Olivia said defensively.

"Then what is it?" Sam asked, he was searching her face. Then he started laughing.

"You're scared of living with me, of what could happen." He kept laughing, moving away from her.

"Olivia, do you really think I could want you after what you did to me?" His voice was chilling.

"As soon as you made that text and stepped away from me, you broke my trust." Sam said,

"Oh." Was all Olivia could manage to say.

"Oh is right." Sam said, "When you come North, you'll be a mother to my child and nothing more. I want her to have both parents and I know you won't give her up easily besides. So are you going to come?"

"Do I have a choice?" Olivia asked

Sam smiled again, "No, you really don't."

It was a very tense minute before Olivia nodded.

"Good," Sam said standing up, "I'll give you a few minutes to pack a bag."

Olivia stood too and he followed her up to her bedroom. She began to pack some clothes for her and then she came across a onsie that Dean and Elizabeth had gotten her, both of them looking very proud that they had found it, it had "Sweet Child O' Mine." stamped across the front and a sharp pang went through her realizing that Dean and Elizabeth were in all likelihood never going to meet their niece.

Sam looked over her shoulder and saw the onsie,

"Huh." He said smiling a little looking at it, "That's cute."

"Yeah." Olivia said putting in the bag with everything else. There were a few baby items she wanted to bring with her, that Sam said she couldn't but she drew the line at the pregnancy pillow.

"What is it?" Sam said looking at the huge pillow that took up the other half of her bed.

"It's the only thing that can get me sleep at night and it's coming with me." Olivia said holding it up, it was taller than she was.

"We'll get you another one."

"This one is perfect, it's got my dent." Olivia said rolling it up as best as she could.

"Please, I don't get to sleep much and I need this." She said and in the light Sam could see the bags under eyes that never really went away.

"Fine." He said shortly. He picked up her bag and Olivia shrugged her jacket on. Sam took his gun out and opened the front door. The rain had let up a little, which was good for flying but Sam knew it was only a matter for time before someone noticed the helicopter and realized it was not the coastguard.

"C'mon." He said leading Olivia to the car, he saw her eyes were glued to the black van down the street. Sam pulled the hood of his jacket up, to "hide" his face.

"We should hurry, once they realize you're not coming back, they'll be after us."

It was an uneventful drive to the check point. Sam's heart was pounding and he would not relax until he was back North. He kept looking back, with every flash of headlight behind him, he had the image of Dean in his head.

The helicopter began to start up as soon as their car appeared. With a flash of déjà vu he had Olivia out of the car, and hurried her to the helicopter.

It was only a few moments later that it began to life off the ground as Sam fitted a pair of headphones over Olivia and a pair over his.

"You feeling okay?" He asked,

Olivia rubbed her hands over her stomach and nodded.

"She's just moving a lot." Olivia said absently.

She said it so casually but Sam again felt like he had been punched in the gut. It was girl and she moved a lot, that was all he knew and he wanted to know more.

Olivia watched out the window as the south faded away, it would be a few hours before they landed in the North and it was astounding that something that could take so long to get to could be reached so easily by air. Dread settled in the pit of her stomach.

The helicopter ride was silent and uneventful. The hours ticked on and Olivia felt her eyes drooping. The sudden jolting as the helicopter began to land, jarred her out however and she peeked out the window, she could see a large collection of buildings, and off in the distance, bright lights that indicated a city.

The first thing Olivia noticed as the doors swung open, was the cold. Sam lifted her out and she wrapped her arms around her. The wind whipped around everyone, and the door on the roof opened. Inside it was much warmer. This part of the base was very utilitarian, but as the moved further into the center, it became plusher and more like an upscale office building. They finally reached a large mahogany door which Sam knocked on.

"Come in." A voice said and Sam nudged Olivia forward as he opened it.

The office inside was large and modern and sitting behind the desk was the most powerful man in the North. Dick Roman stood as they entered,

"Sir." Sam said saluting him, Olivia refused to move, hate filling her face. If Dick noticed he didn't acknowledge it as he stood.

"Sam, so good to see you got back safely." He said with a smile that was nowhere near his eyes. He walked forward toward the pair of them,

"Olivia O'Malley, I've heard so much about you." He said extending his hand. Olivia would have refused if she hadn't felt Sam's eyes burning into the back of her head.

"Likewise." Olivia said, her tone cold. She'd heard about this little dick alright.

"And look at you, look like you swallowed a blimp here, huh?" Dick said looking at her stomach.

His tone was mocking and Olivia opened her mouth to say something about how his name fitted him so well, when Sam intervened.

"It's been a long day, and Olivia is probably tired."

"Of course, I'll let you get to your rooms, but we do have a lot to discuss Sam now that Olivia is here."

Olivia looked at Sam but his expression was blank. What the hell did Dick mean?

The walk to the apartment was mercifully short, and Sam flicked the lights on.

The apartment was clean, everything in order, and had some nice decoration, but it felt as homie as a hotel room. There was no personal touch that could be Sam's.

"This way." Sam said, leading her down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door and opened it, inside was a large bed, with crisp blue bedding, a door that lead to a bathroom and large window seat that overlooked the ocean that was next to the compound. At lease something was familiar. However, she forgot everything as she saw in the corner of the room, a white crib and a dressing table. As Sam put her bags on the bed, she walked over and fingered the green bedding. It was a lot nicer than anything she could have afforded for her.

"You can add whatever you need," Sam said, "that just seemed like something you needed."

"Thank you." Olivia said, turning back to him. Sam nodded, he obviously looked like he hadn't expected her thanks. It was an awkward moment before he said, "I'll be down the hall, second door on the left." And then he was gone. And Olivia was now in the North.

Permanently.


	18. Highway to Hell

Olivia stood too and he followed her up to her bedroom. She began to pack some clothes for her and then she came across a onsie that Dean and Elizabeth had gotten her, both of them looking very proud that they had found it, it had "Sweet Child O' Mine." stamped across the front and a sharp pang went through her realizing that Dean and Elizabeth were in all likelihood never going to meet their niece.

Sam looked over her shoulder and saw the onsie,

"Huh." He said smiling a little looking at it, "That's cute."

"Yeah." Olivia said putting in the bag with everything else. There were a few baby items she wanted to bring with her, that Sam said she couldn't but she drew the line at the pregnancy pillow.

"What is it?" Sam said looking at the huge pillow that took up the other half of her bed.

"It's the only thing that can get me sleep at night and it's coming with me." Olivia said holding it up, it was taller than she was.

"We'll get you another one."

"This one is perfect, it's got my dent." Olivia said rolling it up as best as she could.

"Please, I don't get to sleep much and I need this." She said and in the light Sam could see the bags under eyes that never really went away.

"Fine." He said shortly. He picked up her bag and Olivia shrugged her jacket on. Sam took his gun out and opened the front door. The rain had let up a little, which was good for flying but Sam knew it was only a matter for time before someone noticed the helicopter and realized it was not the coastguard.

"C'mon." He said leading Olivia to the car, he saw her eyes were glued to the black van down the street. Sam pulled the hood of his jacket up, to "hide" his face.

"We should hurry, once they realize you're not coming back, they'll be after us."

It was an uneventful drive to the check point. Sam's heart was pounding and he would not relax until he was back North. He kept looking back, with every flash of headlight behind him, he had the image of Dean in his head.

The helicopter began to start up as soon as their car appeared. With a flash of déjà vu he had Olivia out of the car, and hurried her to the helicopter.

It was only a few moments later that it began to life off the ground as Sam fitted a pair of headphones over Olivia and a pair over his.

"You feeling okay?" He asked,

Olivia rubbed her hands over her stomach and nodded.

"She's just moving a lot." Olivia said absently.

She said it so casually but Sam again felt like he had been punched in the gut. It was girl and she moved a lot, that was all he knew and he wanted to know more.

Olivia watched out the window as the south faded away, it would be a few hours before they landed in the North and it was astounding that something that could take so long to get to could be reached so easily by air. Dread settled in the pit of her stomach.

The helicopter ride was silent and uneventful. The hours ticked on and Olivia felt her eyes drooping. The sudden jolting as the helicopter began to land, jarred her out however and she peeked out the window, she could see a large collection of buildings, and off in the distance, bright lights that indicated a city.

The first thing Olivia noticed as the doors swung open, was the cold. Sam lifted her out and she wrapped her arms around her. The wind whipped around everyone, and the door on the roof opened. Inside it was much warmer. This part of the base was very utilitarian, but as the moved further into the center, it became plusher and more like an upscale office building. They finally reached a large mahogany door which Sam knocked on.

"Come in." A voice said and Sam nudged Olivia forward as he opened it.

The office inside was large and modern and sitting behind the desk was the most powerful man in the North. Dick Roman stood as they entered,

"Sir." Sam said saluting him, Olivia refused to move, hate filling her face. If Dick noticed he didn't acknowledge it as he stood.

"Sam, so good to see you got back safely." He said with a smile that was nowhere near his eyes. He walked forward toward the pair of them,

"Olivia O'Malley, I've heard so much about you." He said extending his hand. Olivia would have refused if she hadn't felt Sam's eyes burning into the back of her head.

"Likewise." Olivia said, her tone cold. She'd heard about this little dick alright.

"And look at you, look like you swallowed a blimp here, huh?" Dick said looking at her stomach.

His tone was mocking and Olivia opened her mouth to say something about how his name fitted him so well, when Sam intervened.

"It's been a long day, and Olivia is probably tired."

"Of course, I'll let you get to your rooms, but we do have a lot to discuss Sam now that Olivia is here."

Olivia looked at Sam but his expression was blank. What the hell did Dick mean?

The walk to the apartment was mercifully short, and Sam flicked the lights on.

The apartment was clean, everything in order, and had some nice decoration, but it felt as homie as a hotel room. There was no personal touch that could be Sam's.

"This way." Sam said, leading her down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door and opened it, inside was a large bed, with crisp blue bedding, a door that lead to a bathroom and large window seat that overlooked the ocean that was next to the compound. At lease something was familiar. However, she forgot everything as she saw in the corner of the room, a white crib and a dressing table. As Sam put her bags on the bed, she walked over and fingered the green bedding. It was a lot nicer than anything she could have afforded for her.

"You can add whatever you need," Sam said, "that just seemed like something you needed."

"Thank you." Olivia said, turning back to him. Sam nodded, he obviously looked like he hadn't expected her thanks. It was an awkward moment before he said, "I'll be down the hall, second door on the left." And then he was gone. And Olivia was now in the North.

Permanently.

Elizabeth was on the sunny road, the southern breeze was blowing through the rolled down windows, and she was humming along to the radio. Dean had a meeting to get to but Elizabeth had the rest of the day off. So she had decided to go and surprise Olivia and help her decorate the baby room. She saw Olivia's car in the driveway and parked behind it. Getting out she opened the screen door, and then knocked on the door.

There was nothing.

She tried again and there still wasn't an answer. She pulled out her phone and dialed Olivia's number but it went to voicemail. Elizabeth began to worry. What if something had gone wrong with the baby? She was surprised to find the door unlocked, Olivia never kept her doors unlocked.

"Liv?" She called as she stepped in. She walked down the hallways and into the kitchen. It was empty, then she saw a lamp was on in the middle of the day. Something was wrong. She quickly headed upstairs, calling Olivia's name. Her bedroom was empty and then Elizabeth started noticing details. Her pillow was gone from her bed, and the dresser drawers were open haphazardly. She pulled out her phone and tried dialing her again, and then she heard a muffled vibrating. Olivia's phone was under the blanket. Even in an emergency, that would be the first thing she would grab.

She opened the closet and large chunks of clothes were missing.

"Oh no, oh no." Elizabeth said, her voice quiet and full of panic. Her phone was in her hand and she dialed Dean.

"This isn't a good time." Dean said as he answered but Elizabeth cut him off,

"Olivia's missing."

"What?"

"She's not here, her car is still here and her phone." Elizabeth said.

She knew they were both thinking it.

"I'll go talk to Ellen." Was Dean's answer. "You call the hospital just in case."

Elizabeth hung up and began to dial. But, in her gut, she knew that there wasn't going to be such an easy ending.

xXx

It took Olivia a few moments to figure out where she was. The pregnancy pillow that surrounded her was familiar but the bed was softer and the light was dimmer. She opened her eyes and the blue room came into focus. It all came back to her. Everything she had done to get away and stay away, and now she had gone back willingly. She got up, clutching at her back that had a persistent ache now and walked to the window. It really was a stunning view, there was the walls of the compound and then the ocean just beyond that.

She was broken from her reverie when there was a sharp kick in her abdomen. The first time that had happened, she had been more freaked out then thrilled but now it was her constant assurance that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Good morning baby." She said rubbing her hand over the spot that had been kicked. She hadn't decided on a name yet. She dressed then, washing her face in the sink and throwing her hair up in a ponytail.

Then she decided to brave herself outside of her room. The hall was quiet and the door to Sam's room was closed. However, she walked into the kitchen and began poking around for something to eat.

"You should take your vitamins." Sam said behind her.

Olivia jumped and turned. He had just entered the kitchen and was in his uniform. Just the sight of the northern uniform made her want to hide.

"I usually take them with breakfast." Olivia said her voice quiet. She knew Sam was looking at her stomach again and she didn't want him to look.

"I got some cereal that was recommended for pregnant women." Sam said, reaching into a cupboard and pulling out a box. He held it out to Olivia. To say it was weird that Sam Winchester was handing her cereal was an understatement. She took it however, and grabbed some milk and then the bottle of vitamins that Sam pointed out.

"I've got to go soon, but um there's a laptop next to the couch that is for you to use. That and the phones are monitored, so don't try making any calls." He said this in a matter a fact way.

' _Such a cozy little prison.'_ Olivia thought to herself.

"If you need anything, just dial this number." Sam said, giving her a slip of paper. "I won't be back until late."

What was she supposed to say to that? Have a good time torturing people? Bring home the torture bacon? All she did was nod. There was a moment's pause before Sam just left the kitchen.

There really wasn't much to do. She didn't dare go poking around in Sam's room and an exploration of the apartment found one bathroom, some closets, a door that was locked and the living room. She was just sitting down when a knock came on the door. She stayed where she was on the couch, terrified. They knew she was here, what if they here for her?

The door then opened and none other than Dick Roman walked in.

"Olivia, how you settling in?" He asked,

Olivia felt less brave without Sam. Dick had the power here and Olivia was terrified of what he could do.

She didn't answer and he sat down adjacent to her.

"I came by to see how you were doing, and I hoping we could discuss a little business."

"Business?' Olivia asked

"Well, it was the whole point of getting you here wasn't it?" Dean said laughing.

"Look, Liv, can I call you Liv? Liv, the North sometimes has an image, we're all rough and tumble and we kill everything that moves. It's fantastic really, but sometimes we need to give a little humanity to our country and make our citizens take interest in nation affairs and you are just the thing."

"Me?" Olivia asked, terror growing,

"Well, you and the baby." Dick said and he glanced at her stomach. The gleam in his eye made her think of a hungry dog.

"No! I am not going to be part of this." Olivia said physically shrinking back into the couch.

Dick leaned closer,

"It won't be hard. You just have to play the loving fiancée of Sam Winchester, the mother of his child, the new baby will be all that's talked about for weeks and the wedding we've got planned!" He said his smile pure malice. "The South is going to be so betrayed."

"I'm not going to do it." Olivia said trying to keep her voice steady. "I won't."

Dick gave a condescending smile and then reached forward and grabbed her arm. His grip was painful and showed he was strong despite his wiry appearance.

"You listen and you listen close. The South won't be coming for you. Not after we reveal that you were just some slut who slept with the most wanted man south of the border. They're going to fling you away and you won't have anyone. If you want to live, and that is not a figure of speech, and if you want that baby to live, you will do what I say and when I say it. Sam can't protect you from me."

Olivia was trembling in his grasp, tears filling her eyes. Dick's eyes slid from her face to her arm. Her sleeve had rolled up and the scar was visible. He ran his thumb over the pentagram.

"Oh darling, you are so very broken, and no one cares to notice."

He dropped her arm and stood looking more powerful than ever. "I'll be in touch for further arrangements with you and Sam. Loved our chat. Ciao." He then left.

Olivia was left on the couch, she could still feel where he had grabbed her arm and the tears began to fall. Never, not even when she was in prison, had she felt so powerless.

The man in front of Sam Winchester was a talker. He be practically began babbling secrets as soon as Sam had picked up the knife. He could just posture and be threatening and the man would have told him everything, but where was the fun in that. By the end of the interrogation, the man was short one ear and a couple of fingers and Sam was grinning over him. He had passed out in shock and Sam sent him out. There was blood everywhere and Sam wiped some off his cheek. He'd have to take a shower when he got home. He'd just slip past Liv and she wouldn't notice. Hell, she'd probably be avoiding him. As he walked past the compound, many people stepped out of his way. He had a reputation here in the North as well. He regarded very few here as his equal. With his bloody appearance and his ruthless reputation it was only a short while before he was opening the door to the apartment.

It was just beginning to be sunset and the room was red with light.

He was just unbuttoning his jacket on the way to his room when he heard breaths coming in short gasps and sobs. He followed the sounds to Olivia's room.

"Liv?" He said quietly. He opened the door and saw she was sitting on her bed, even from here he could see she was shaking. Concern for the baby flashed to his mind. Without thinking he opened the door fully and walked in. Olivia didn't turn as he came closer and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to get her to look at him.

"Dick." Was she could get out.

It was unlike Sam to disagree with his leaders, he carried out their orders, he knew there was corruption, and he knew that if he didn't do what they said, it would hurt him. However, if Dick Roman had been in the room at that moment, Sam would have torn him apart.

Sam sat down next to her, and she was shaking even harder. This could not be good for the baby.

"Olivia, you have to calm down, for the baby." He said firmly, he raised his hand to soothe her, hoping that for once she wouldn't shy away from his touch. To his surprise, she moved closer to him. She leaned into his chest, a little awkwardly albeit with her stomach, and closed her eyes. It was a rare moment that anyone would completely let their guard down around him and Sam was at a bit of a loss at what to do. He rubbed circles on her shoulder, but didn't make a sound. He could tell that she wasn't with him right now, that she imagining someone else in his place, one of her brothers maybe. He would let her pretend. Her hand reached out and found his and Sam looked down at where her hand grasped his. He had told himself that he could not and would not care for her anymore and that was the truth. But right now, there was this peace that he craved when he was with her, almost like having a family again. Of course that peace would never last.

Sam felt her thumb move over his wrist and brush a spot of dried blood he had not been able to clean off quite yet. He saw her eyes open and she looked down at the reddish brown spot.

He'd had plenty of blood on his hands including hers. When she looked at him again, she wasn't looking at him like he was human anymore, it was the exact expression she had when he loomed over her with a knife in his hand, that he was a monster.

"Don't touch me." She said backing away from him.

"Olivia." He said holding his hands up but this was a mistake as it threw his blood strained hands into the light.

"Get away from me!" She shouted.

Sam began to move backwards toward the door. She looked so trapped. As soon as Sam left the room, Olivia was up and locking the door. She was breathing hard and fast and a sharp pain twisted her stomach. She had to calm down, she had to calm down, she had to calm down.

xXx

"How the hell, did we let one of their helicopters get through?" Dean shouted at the table. Elizabeth was next to him. Spread around them were charts and what little surveillance footage they had of the docks where the helicopter had landed. From the grainy image they could see a very tall figure leading a smaller figure. They were certain that was Olivia and Sam when it became evident that the helicopter was not registered. Elizabeth was next to Dean, and the emotions that were boiling up. Everyone was concerned yes, but none of them were concerned about how Olivia was taken, that a pregnant woman was taken! They were discussing about how their image in security could be damaged by this. She could not take it anymore. She left Dean to his shouting and began walk out of the conference room. She would go over the file again that she had been putting together in private, where it was quiet. She found herself in the locker room and began to take her jacket off. The tape in her locker was in her hands and her eyes were glued to the paper in front of her as she wrapped her knuckles in tape.

Subject: Olivia O'Malley and unborn child

Kidnapped: Strong evidence despite lack of struggle

Suspect: Samuel Winchester

Time of Kidnap: Somewhere between 8-9 at night

Motive: Unknown

Elizabeth knew what the motive was, but she kept silent for now. There was also a map of possible routes they could have taken, people they could question but that was it and it was so little it made Elizabeth furious. She slammed the file shut but the words were burned in mind. She walked out into the deserted gymnasium. The punching bag beckoned her and she began to hit it as hard as could. The blood roared in her ears and she felt like something was shouting at her that she could have done something and there was! She could have been there she could have at least made security tighter. She didn't hear Dean as he walked in and only punched the bag in a frenzy with no art but to just punch the ever living shit out of it. Dean's hands grabbed her waist and spun her around.

"Elizabeth, just stop!" Dean said, his eyes darted down to her hands and she saw that blood was trickling out from under the tape. Elizabeth felt her breath become ragged and she crumpled. Dean pulled her close and her blood stained hands grabbed onto the fabric of his back, keeping him close.

"I could have done something!" She said through gritted teeth, salty tears stinging her eyes.

"I could have done something, the government could have done something," Dean said and he pulled Elizabeth back, "But, we are not going to focus on that okay? We are going to find her and bring her and the baby home." He said determinedly.

"Whatever it takes?" Elizabeth asked

"Whatever it takes." Dean said

Little did they know how far that statement would take them.


	19. Ring of Fire

_**AN** : There will be at least one more chapter of this before it is complete, but there is about a 99% chance that it will not be posted tomorrow since it hasn't been written yet...anyway, to fill that void, I posted a poll on our profile page about a sequel to this, and a tentative summary is posted on the profile as well. If anyone is interested, I would love to hear about it!_

Olivia's back was to the door and she knew Sam was on the other side. He was going to be her fiancée in some sham of marriage. It turned her stomach to think about it.

She felt the kick of her little girl. The breath came through her nose raggedly and she closed her eyes focusing on just her baby. Eventually her heart rate beat steadily and regularly. Olivia pushed back from the door. She couldn't stay in here forever, and she knew Sam, he wasn't going to leave her alone for long when she was like this. Even if he was the cause of it.

She opened the door. Sam was leaning on the wall opposite of the door, larger than life.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly looking down at her. Olivia glanced down at his hands and saw they were freshly washed.

She didn't speak to him as she walked past him to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"Is the baby…" Sam trailed off.

"She's fine." Olivia said shortly. There was a pregnant pause and Olivia drained the glass and then put it into the sink with a clink,

"Sam." She said with her back to him. "Did Roman talk to you too?"

"Yeah." Sam's voice was raspy.

Olivia nodded, her back still to him. She turned and looked him square in the face. Her arms crossed above her huge stomach.

"I don't want to marry you." She said. "I don't want to be part of this sick campaign that Roman has going on."

"And you think I want to?" Sam asked looking angry.

"No, but you've got more say than I do-"

"No, I really don't. Not in this situation." Sam said cutting her off, "We're stuck and I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about it. So we are just going to have to smile for the cameras suck it up."

"Have you thought about the baby? What kind of environment she's going to grow up in? Two parents that hate each other? That don't even have control over their own lives?"

Sam shook his head, lost for an answer. "This is the only way she can survive." He finally said.

This is the only way they could survive. In order to live Olivia had to do what she was told, and by default her baby would live to and so it began.

The first event was a press conference. Roman sent specialist to do Olivia's hair and makeup and she was dressed in light blue dress that made her stomach unmistakable. A card was attached to the dress, "Here's your statement, make it believable," hand written in neat script. A small paragraph was attached and Olivia began to read. The words made her so angry her hand shook as she held the small card.

Finally she was ushered to a foyer that had been staged for the press. Sam kept his distance from her until Roman walked up.

"Winchester, stand behind Olivia, I want you to look protective yet tender." His tone was light but there was a warning in it. Olivia thought back to the note, make it believable. So she let Sam stand behind her. His hand came to her shoulder and rested there. The reporters began to file in, many of them zoning in on Olivia immediately. There were flashes of cameras and the heat from the glare of the lights was making Olivia feel slightly nauseas.

"Make it believable." She thought to herself and she took a step closer to Sam so that she was almost pressed against him, her hand going to her stomach, as if the crowd's attention wasn't already focused on it.

Roman went up the podium.

"Good afternoon. So glad you all could make it." He smirked at the whispering of the crowd. "So you can see that we have a special new addition. I suppose many of you are familiar with Olivia O'Malley and her story. Her time with us before was cut short, but she has returned and not exactly alone this time. Now, I know we want to hear from her so I'll let her say a few words.' He stood back from the podium and Olivia walked forward, Sam's hand falling from her shoulder. The crowd looked expectantly at her and Olivia saw them, they were her audience to fool. She smiled and leaned towards the microphone.

"Hello, I never quite thought I would be back in the North again. However, Sam and I, that is to say Captain Winchester," She gave a laugh and looked back at Sam who smiled and nodded on cue, "are expecting a baby. That is when I found that my loyalty to the South was not as strong as my love for him and for my desire to have a family with him. The North is my home now. Thank you."

The reporters jumped to their feet shouting questions at her. Before she could say anything else however, Roman jumped up, with the air of a director who had just shouted "cut" and took the microphone.

"Now, now everyone, let's not keep this poor woman on her feet for much longer." He smiled indulgently back at Olivia. "Sam, will you escort her back?"

Sam took her hand and placed the other on the small of her back, leading her out the door. As soon as they were alone he dropped her hand.

"How soon until the South sees that?" Olivia asked kicking her shoes off.

"They probably already have." Sam said.

Olivia shook her head. She had betrayed her country, albeit unwillingly but she still hated it.

"So right now, I'm supposed to madly in love with you and pregnant with our child." Olivia said.

"Yes." Sam said. "Don't think that this is over. Roman is going to have a lot more things in mind to really convince the South that you've changed sides."

Sam was right in his prediction. There were interviews that Olivia had to give, she had to smile and nod and say yes of course, Sam was the most important thing to her, that the war didn't matter at all.

xXx

Elizabeth was nursing a very strong coffee in the meeting room. She was alone for now and she was bone tired. Her knuckles were purple matching the skin under her eyes. She was going over what information they had right now, desperately trying to find something, anything, that she had missed. The door opened behind her and she turned. To her amazement President Robert Singer stood in the door.

"Captain Harvelle." He said by way of greeting.

"Sir." Elizabeth replied standing and saluting him.

"I was told you would be here. There has been some information that has led to the decision to call off the search."

The words punctured her tired mind and she took a step forward.

"What do you mean?" She asked shrilly.

"I mean, that we have undeniable evidence that Miss O'Malley has betrayed the South. As President I am expected to take an active role in this case, and with the information put before me, I can't go any further with it."

"What evidence?" Elizabeth spat at him.

"There has been a message from the North. President Roman has held a press conference and we are trying to get a handle on it before the media gets to us."

He reached over to the computer and typed in a few commands. There were a few minutes as he opened a secure document, and a video popped up onto the screen. Elizabeth had to grab the back of her chair. Olivia was standing next to Sam and politely listening to Dick Roman's address.

"- know we want to hear from her so I'll let her say a few words." Roman looked smarmy as he stepped aside.

Olivia walked forward and the camera zoomed in on her unmistakable stomach before she stood behind the podium. Elizabeth looked at Olivia's perfectly steady hands move to adjust the microphone.

"Hello, I never quite thought I would be back in the North again. However, Sam and I, that is to say Captain Winchester,"

Olivia turned around and gave Sam a dazzling smile, and he nodded back at her affectionately.

"are expecting a baby. That is when I found that my loyalty to the South was not as strong as my love for him and for my desire to have a family with him. The North is my home now. Thank you."

There was uproar before Bobby muted the scene.

"As you can see from her behavior, it is now evident that she left of her own free will. The timing fits for Sam Winchester to be the father of the child."

"But that doesn't mean anything!" Elizabeth said. "She's terrified of him! She would be doing all of this to stay alive for the baby."

"Captain." Bobby said shortly "Miss O'Malley has a long history of PTSD. She is not stable at all, there is no way she could be the way she is and put up an act that convincing. She did nothing in that video, which she knew we were going to see to indicate that she was being held captive. The facts are clear, she is in the North on her own choice and she pregnant by Sam Winchester. She did not even disclose that information to anyone."

"That is her right to privacy!" Elizabeth said furious.

"Not when she becomes pregnant by an enemy of the state. At this point there are no indications that the conceiving of this baby was by force."

"He tortured her for months! He knows everything about her, Mr. President you have no idea of the hold he has over her!" Elizabeth spat out.

"Then that makes her even more unstable. My decision is final. Go home and get some sleep.

Elizabeth looked at Bobby in disbelief, but she knew if she spoke anymore it would just bite her in the ass and then she would lose the bit of power she had to help Olivia. She saluted him bitterly; Bobby returned the salute and left the room. Elizabeth waited a minute and then walked out. As she walked through the twisting mazes of the building, slowly returning to the surface she felt the situation grab her heart and twist it.

Looking down at the insignia of the South on her sleeve, it blurred as angry tears coursed down her cheeks. She had always tried to wear it with such pride and now, it felt more like shackle, one that she had put on willingly, stepped onto the scaffold and insisted that they put the noose around her neck. Her finger that Sam had almost taken seemed to sear and she pushed through the doors into the inky night. The humid air filled her lungs and she walked towards her car.  
Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see who it was.

Dean.

"Hey." She said rubbing her eyes

"Did you-"

"Yeah I saw it." Elizabeth cut him off,

"I don't believe it, that is not Olivia. Not after everything Sam did to her."

"I don't either, but everyone else has swallowed Roman's message. They've called off the investigation, the rescue, everything."

There was silence on the other end, but Elizabeth knew Dean well enough that his fury was tangible.

"I'll see you back at the apartment." Dean finally said and then hung up. Elizabeth instead of feeling dread at those brief words, took heart in them. Dean was planning something and Elizabeth was willing to partner in it.

xXx

Olivia couldn't sleep. The baby was moving and had the hiccups. Every twinge had her pause and wonder if she was going in labor, she didn't know what the felt like. She felt a sharp twist in her heart thinking this is something that a girl would talk to her mother or sisters about, and how she had no power to do that. Finally, she thought maybe if she moved it would settle her down. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed some bread to toast and walked around the kitchen rubbing her hand over the taut skin of her belly.

"I read that if you tried talking to them, it calms them down."

Sam's voice made her jump. She whirled around. He obviously couldn't sleep either, his hair was mussed and his face was stubbly.

"What?" Olivia said stupidly

"If you talk to the baby it's supposed to calm them down." Sam repeated.

"I have talked to her, she's just restless tonight." Olivia said grabbing the popped toast and buttering it. She took a few bites before she saw Sam was looking at her stomach and then at her apprehensively. Olivia wasn't in any mood for coy bullshit right now.

"What?" She said around a mouthful, not caring about the crumbs on her cheeks.

"Can I try?" Sam said looking more at her stomach than at her.

"Try what?" Olivia asked

"Talking to her, please."

Olivia would have said no, but at that moment, Baby decided to give a very intense kick and almost brought the toast up from Olivia's stomach. She sat down abruptly and Sam took a step over to her.

"Fine, you can talk to her, but not about torturing or the North or anything like that." Olivia said.

"Don't worry I won't start her that young." Sam said his tone almost a chuckle. That almost shocked Olivia into silence.

Sam slowly reached out and very carefully, almost as if he was scared he would break her, touched Olivia's stomach. He leaned forward just a fraction,

"Hey." He said clearly. "I'm your Dad. My name is Sam Winchester." It was so formal that Olivia almost laughed at the utter absurdity of the situation.

"I don't know what your mom's told you about me, but it's probably true." Sam said, not looking away from her stomach.

"I want to promise you something, I will never hurt you. I will never give you a reason to be scared of me." Sam said his voice calm, soothing. "You're safe when you're with me."

Olivia was so astonished by his words that she almost didn't notice that the baby had stopped moving.

Sam was talking again but Olivia wasn't listening. She was focused on his face, it was intense as if he was talking to the baby face to face and not just a bump under an old t-shirt. What surprised her most was the tenderness under that intensity. He actually wanted this baby. Olivia almost could not believe it, he wanted her as much as she did. He wanted a family. That's why she was here and it astonished her.

"She's stopped." Olivia said quietly.

Sam looked up at her and then removed his hand from her stomach as if suddenly realizing he was touching her.

"I'm going to try and sleep now." Olivia said standing, and was relieved that there wasn't any more stirring. "Goodnight." She said before she could stop herself.

"Goodnight Olivia." Sam said looking just as surprised as her that she had said it. "Goodnight M-" He stopped and Olivia was confused.

"What?"

"I just, I was thinking Miranda would be a good name for her. Mandy for short."

Olivia looked down,

"You don't have to name her that, it was just a thought."

"I like it." Olivia said. "Mandy." The baby had a name now.

"Goodnight Mandy."

xXx

Elizabeth got back to the apartment. The sky was lightening ever so slightly and every inch of her was begging to be put to bed.

"Dean?" She said as she closed the door.

"Yeah." It came from the living room, even from here he sounded distracted.

He was sitting on the edge of the couch, the coffee table pulled up until it touched his knees and a map of the North and the South was spread out over it. He held a blue and a red pen and dots littered the map.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked taking a seat next to him.

"How many red dots do you see to the blue dots?" Dean asked.

Elizabeth focused her tired eyes on the dots, it looked like a mass of red with a smattering of blue dots, she told him so.

"Exactly." Dean said "You know what we keep putting on our posters for recruitment?"

"Equal Victory means Equal Defeat?" Elizabeth said. It was meant to imply that for every victory that the North and the South gained in tandem it might as well be defeat. It was in response to the stalemate that had been going on between the North and the South and to encourage young men to enlist and help end the stalemate.

"There isn't a stalemate." Dean said.

"What?" Elizabeth said startled.

"I brought together each division, special forces, black ops, army, everything, with our victories and losses and this is what we get. The blue is victories and the red is losses. We've all been in separate departments so no one has been able to tie this all together. Our top officials have been telling us that we are either at a stalemate or at least at the turning point but they are lying. They are having us fight a losing battle. It keeps the public from rioting and it's easier to lie to us than for all of us to lie.

Elizabeth looked at the map in astonishment.

"Where did you get all this?" She breathed.

Dean gave a smirk, "Ash. I may have lied a little but I got them eventually."

"Wait, Ash knows this?" Elizabeth said

Dean nodded grimly.

"And they've just been covering it up? Instead of telling us the truth so we can plan, they're just going to keep sending us out there to be killed?"

"Seems like it, as long as it keeps mass panic down."

"What's keeping the North from just taking us right now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Our intelligence network. We know too much, they'll keep attacking us but they know what we know and they don't want to risk it being exposed to their population."

"Why Dean, why do you have all this?" Elizabeth asked

"I know what the North needs and I know what the South is keeping from them. Every day the South just keeps giving me more and more reasons to not trust it, now they've cut my sister loose. I want the North to suffer and I want the South to suffer and we've got the power for it. So what do you say Elizabeth?"


	20. Separate Ways

_AN: Sooo….it has been a while….hello again ….. sorry…..but never fear! These long months have been spent writing a sequel! What will happen to Olivia in the North? Will Dean and Elizabeth ever get her back? (I know the answers and I'm being mean…)_

Ellen smiled as she closed the door of her apartment behind her. Her leftover steak was in her hand from her dinner with Bobby. Ellen was usually a no frills kind of person but dating the

President did have its perks and getting into fancy restaurants was one of them. Ellen walked to the kitchen to put the food away and was walking to the bedroom when something caught her eye. She pulled her gun out and hit the lights, illuminating Dean sitting in a chair in the living room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ellen seethed, "I could have shot you!"

Dean put the beer that was in his hand down and Ellen noticed that he looked different, he looked dead and cold.

"How was your date?" He asked flatly. This wasn't the Dean she knew, but she recognized him.

He was acting the way he had when he was fresh from the North.

"What's wrong?" Ellen asked cautiously.

Dean didn't answer as he stood up and walked towards her. Ellen took a step back and Dean

suddenly seemed to come back to life. His eyes were earnest as he looked at her.

"I'm leaving Ellen, Elizabeth and I are going North."

"Are you insane?" Ellen snapped after a moment of shock. "Why? They're our enemies."

Dean shook his head, "I don't know who the enemy is anymore. The South is lying to us, telling

us that everything is going great when we are losing this battle, they won't help their own people

who need them and I need to know is Liv is okay. I can't leave her to Sam and Crowley just

because of what Bobby said. You know that she would never be a traitor."

"I don't know what I know about Olivia." Ellen said "I know that the facts point towards no struggle, on her leaving and she is pregnant with Sam's kid. The Olivia I knew would never have acted like this."

Dean shook his head in disgust. "You don't know Sam and what he can do, but I do and I am

going to go and help her."

"If you think that you can stop this war just by making nice with your brother-"

"I'm not looking to stop the war, I just can't side myself with the South anymore. I have to go, I

just came to say goodbye, Elizabeth is waiting outside."

Dean looked at her and his eyes were so sad. Ellen was angry and desperately sad. Dean was

the closest she had to a son and angry tears sparked in her eyes.

"Ellen I'm sorry." Dean said and he pulled her into a hug. Ellen let herself give a sob against

Dean. He wished he could hold onto her longer but he had to go. Gently he pulled away and

walked towards the door. As he was leaving he said,

"Gives us a few hours, before you tell Bobby."

Then he was gone.

Elizabeth was waiting in the drivers seat and saw Dean walking towards the car. He got into the

passenger seat.

"You alright?" Elizabeth asked

Dean nodded and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this."

Elizabeth started the car and they began to drive north.


End file.
